Sideways
by xPoon's
Summary: TRADUCTION. Blaine est le garçon le plus populaire du lycée mais il est aussi une brute. Kurt est le nouveau et la victime de l'équipe de foot. Mais harceler quelqu'un ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on ne finira pas par l'aimer, surtout si on fait tout pour l'éviter.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous !

J'avais parlé il y a quelques mois d'un projet de traduction d'une fanfic Klaine, et bien, la voilà ! Il s'agit de Sideways, écrit par CrissColferL0ve. J'ai adoré cette fiction, et avec l'autorisation de l'auteur évidemment, j'ai décidé de la traduire pour que plus de gens puisse la lire :) Vous pouvez retrouver l'histoire en version originale ici : www. fanfiction s /7696724/ 1 / Sideways

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

C'était le premier jour de l'année de terminale et il y avait un nouveau.

Il n'y avait jamais de nouveau.

La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu un nouveau devait être en CE1, quand cette fille avec un œil aveugle et les dents de travers avait été transféré de… quelque part. Blaine ne s'en rappelait pas, et en fait, il n'était pas sur de l'avoir un jour su. Il ne s'embêtait pas à apprendre les petits détails sur tout le monde à MacKinley High. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était celui que tout le monde voulait connaître, que tout le monde voulait être, même si parfois il ne voulait pas vraiment être lui-même.

Néanmoins, il y avait un nouveau maintenant. Blaine le vit depuis le fond du couloir. Il avait l'air de se bagarrer avec son nouveau casier. On aurait dit qu'il grommelait des obscénités dans sa barbe pendant qu'il tournait le cadran dans le sens inverse des aguille d'une montre. Il se familiariserait bien assez tôt avec, pensa Blaine. Il terminerait surement à l'intérieur avant la fin de la journée.

D'une façon étrange, ce garçon était intéressant. Il n'était pas comme tous les autres garçons qui fréquentaient MacKinley. Personne ne s'habillait comme cela dans les parages. Evidemment, quelques garçons dans l'entourage de Blaine étaient assez riches et portaient des vêtements de designer, mais pas comme cela. Blaine avait des sweats, des polos, des jeans, des chaussures, de designer, mais n'avait rien qui ressemblait un tant soit peu à ce que ce garçon portait. Son gilet pailleté à manches longues, son t-shirt blanc moulant, et son jean très, très serré allaient juste alourdir son problème. Bientôt, le pauvre gamin tremblerait dans le cuir verni de ses Doc Martins violettes. Blaine se sentit presque désolé pour lui. Presque.

Blaine regardait le garçon avec curiosité. Il avait ouvert son casier maintenant et sortait des livres de son sac en bandoulière, avant de les mettre dans le casier. Cela paraissait maladroit et comme un véritable combat. Cela allait être contre lui, concéda Blaine en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Quoi de neuf, Anderson ? Dit Noah Puckerman, sortant de nulle part, tirant Blaine de sa rêverie.

Il leva un bras musclé, attendant que Blaine le salue comme à leur habitude. Blaine cogna son poing contre celui de Puck et lui sourit.

- Nouveau gars.

Blaine ressentit le besoin de lui signaler, il fit signe vers le garçon aux cheveux parfaitement coiffés pendant que celui-ci semblait étudier avec grand intérêt son emploi du temps. Puck tendit la tête pour voir au-dessus de la foule, puis sourit, ses yeux sombres clignant brièvement quand il repéra le garçon.

- Charmant. Ricana Puck. Dès que les gars seront là, on va pouvoir lui donner un accueil approprié de MacKinley High.

Blaine se força à rire et se redressa, tirant sur sa veste letterman rouge. Il savait ce qu'un « accueil approprié » à MacKinley entraînait. Il avait participé à assez d'entre eux. Blaine se sentit frémir en pensant à ce qui allait arriver au garçon, un vide étrange se formant dans le creux de son estomac. S'il avait été quelqu'un de bien, il leur aurait dit de ne pas le faire. S'il avait été quelqu'un de bien il n'aurait même pas été ami avec eux. S'il avait été quelqu'un de bien, il aurait passé son chemin et les aurait laissés à leurs plans machiavéliques.

- Hey, dit Puck en cognant l'épaule de Blaine espièglement, tiens mec.

Blaine baissa le regard sur le gobelet de glace aromatisée que Puck attendait qu'il prenne. Il regarda la glace violacée et pensa comment elle infiltrerait les vêtements du garçon, trempant et tachant son t-shirt blanc, détruisant une coupe de cheveux qui avait l'air d'avoir pris du temps à concevoir. Blaine sentit son estomac se contracter, puis se gronda mentalement pour y avoir pensé. Qu'est-ce qu'un nouvel élève bizarre pouvait bien faire à Blaine Anderson ? Il ne s'en était jamais occupé avant, pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Les consciences étaient pour les mauviettes, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit depuis longtemps, c'était ce qu'il devait croire.

Blaine sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et prit le gobelet, parce que Blaine Anderson n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

- Hey le nouveau. Dit Puck en chantonnant

Blaine regarda le garçon pivoter pour faire face à la bande de garçons tous vêtus de vestes rouges, tenant des gobelets remplis de glace colorée. Il vit l'horreur sur son visage quand il réalisa ce qui allait arriver, il vit la manière dont ses yeux –qui s'avéraient être bleus, Blaine ne pouvait pas vraiment dire où il était-, s'écarquillèrent, aussi ronds que des soucoupes, vit sa mâchoire se détendre, ses lèvres pâles se séparer, vit le sang se retirer de son visage déjà pale. Il vit son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine, vit la terreur dans ses yeux, vit comment son emploi du temps tomba de sa main et voleta d'avant en arrière jusqu'à qu'il atteigne le sol dur et froid. Blaine avait déjà vu la panique des gamins dans cette situation auparavant, mais la terreur dans les yeux de ce garçon était nouvelle et un peu surprenante pour lui.

- Je- vous…

Le garçon se tut, les mots le trahissant, alors que ses yeux brillants se précipitaient sur chacun des types qui lui souriaient d'une manière extravagante. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Blaine brièvement, mais passèrent rapidement à l'autre personne.

- On a pensé t'accueillir à MacKinley avec un, dit Puck, marquant une pause, rafraichissement.

Les autres reculèrent, Blaine inclus, parce que c'était ce qu'il était supposé faire.

- Slushie au visage. Finit Puckerman, ses yeux écarquillés avec amusement, sa bouche tendue en un large sourire.

Le garçon fit un petit pas en arrière, mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Il était coincé et personne n'allait venir le sauver, personne n'était venu à la rescousse de quelqu'un dans cette école parce que personne n'osait faire face à Blaine et l'équipe de football. Ils s'en tiraient grâce à des tas de choses, les professeurs faisaient abstraction de leurs actes parce qu'ils n'étaient là que pour l'argent, ou parce qu'on avait besoin d'eux dans l'équipe dans le but d'aider MacKinley à garder son bon jeu. Ce gamin allait expérimenter une douche froide glaciale en plein milieu du couloir bondé et rien ni personne n'allait empêcher cela d'arriver.

- Et parce que tu es flambant neuf, continua Puck en se rapprochant, je vais te présenter notre mec numéro 1.

_Oh non_, pensa brièvement Blaine. Puis Puck le tira au milieu du cercle par le bras. Il sentit son estomac encore se tordre, douloureusement cette fois.

- Le nouveau, sourit Puck en passant un bras autour des épaules de Blaine et en le faisant reculer légèrement, voici mon homme principal, Mr Blaine Anderson. Il va te donner ta première fête d'accueil à MacKinley High !

Puck regardait Blaine à présent, attendant qu'il vide le slushie sur la tête du garçon. Blaine sentait huit paires d'yeux sur lui qui le regardaient avec attente, et se demandaient pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Ce qui était tout à fait logique parce que Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore fait non plus. Il était méchant, désagréable avec la plupart des gens, il était un tyran, vraiment, même s'il n'aimait pas le terme. Il mangeait des gamins comme ça au petit déjeuner. Il aurait à faire avec –peut importe ce que c'était- et juste faire ce qu'il était censé faire.

Son regard passa de Puck aux gars qui lui donnaient des hochements de tête encourageant, certains d'entre eux poussant des cris. Blaine regarda le garçon à nouveau, ses yeux bleus-gris –Blaine pouvait voir la couleur de ses yeux d'assez près maintenant et ils étaient vraiment d'un bleu brillant- qui le regardait d'un air suppliant, l'implorant presque de ne pas le faire. Mais il le devait, il n'avait pas le choix, et même s'il l'avait, il choisirait de le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bienvenue à MacKinley. Dit-il avec un rire cruel. J'espère que tu trouveras la température à ton goût.

Et sur ce il vida le contenu du gobelet sur la tête du garçon. Les autres explosèrent de rire et entreprirent de vider leurs slushies aussi sur le garçon. Il se tortilla et haleta tout en glissant sur le sol, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, la glace froide coulant le long de ses doigts, sa tenue tachée de partout.

- Il y en aura encore plus à venir! Cria Puck en s'en allant, tapant dans la main d'un autre gars.

Blaine repartit avec sa bande d'amis, puis inventa l'excuse qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans son casier. Il se précipita vers son casier et l'ouvrit en faisant semblant de fouiller à l'intérieur, tandis qu'il observait le nouveau garçon du coin de l'œil. Le garçon se leva prudemment, son corps tout entier tremblant à cause du froid. Il l'observa claquer son casier avec un long gémissement, puis s'en alla lentement.

Blaine attendit qu'il soit totalement hors de sa vue avant de retourner au casier du garçon. Il se pencha et ramassa l'emploi du temps trempé et l'examina. Comme tous les emplois du temps de MacKinley, celui-ci avait une petite photo carrée du garçon dans le coin gauche. Il était difficile de voir à travers les tâches violettes et l'humidité, mais on pouvait distinguer ses traits ces yeux bleus inimitables, ses lèvres minces et pales légèrement tournées vers les bas, le style de coiffure. Blaine regarda à droite, cherchant un nom.

_Kurt Hummel._

Il baissa les yeux pour regarder les cours du garçon quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

- Blaine, chéri !

Il plia rapidement le papier, veillant à ne pas le déchirer et le fourra dans la poche de sa veste, avant de retourner pour trouver sa petite-amie lui souriant. Quinn Fabray était la capitaine des cheerleaders et la fille que tout le monde voulait. Elle était cette belle fille blonde populaire comme celles des films. Il était évident qu'elle et Blaine ferait un succès. Ils avaient été ensemble depuis presque un an et étaient maintenant le couple branché de MacKinley puisqu'ils étaient en terminale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette flaque ? Sourit-elle gentiment en passant un bras sur celui de Blaine. Allez vient bêta, on va être en retard en cours !

Blaine lui retourna son sourire et la laissa l'accompagner à son premier cours. Il jeta un regard à la flaque violette près du casier du garçon qui s'étendait maintenant dans le couloir, le long des petites fissures dans les dalles. Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à un nouvel élève stupide ? Il était Blaine Anderson, le quaterback de l'équipe de foot, le mec que tout le monde voulait être. Il avait Quinn Fabray bon sang ! Il devait être ce type, le mec que tout le monde regardait, le mec que tout le monde craignait. Personne ne craignait quelqu'un de bien. Et Blaine Anderson n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

- Je te verrai au déjeuner, bébé. Dit Quinn en donnant un petit baiser sur la joue de Blaine avant de sortir de la classe.

Blaine prit son sac et se leva. Cette sensation étrange était toujours dans le creux de son estomac et cela le rendait malade. Il avait eu envie de vomir pendant tout le cours, mais il savait que s'il avait quitté la classe et été aux toilettes, il n'aurait pas réussi à vomir. C'était un sentiment étrange, un sentiment sur lequel il ne pouvait pas mettre de nom. Il soupira et sortit de la classe, puis chercha quelqu'un en particulier dans la foule du couloir. Il regarda autour de lui, les yeux grands ouverts cherchant les cheveux, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas louper ces cheveux. Puis il le vit se tenant près des toilettes, sa tête plongée dans un livre.

Blaine traversa le couloir d'un pas nonchalant, les gens reculant pour le laisser passer, personne ne croisant son regard. Il avait atteint sa destination à présent. Il leva la main et fit tomber le livre du garçon. Le livre heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Des yeux sombres se levèrent vers lui à travers une épaisse monture de lunette foncée.

- Jacob Ben Israel, dit Blaine en souriant à l'autre garçon, nous allons avoir une petite discussion.

Blaine fit signe à Jacob de le suivre tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte des toilettes et entrait. Il s'assura que l'endroit était vide, puis regarda Jacob se tenant là, son livre de retour dans ses mains, ses cheveux crépus comme un nuage entourant son visage. Il avait l'air inquiet.

- Tu es au courant du nouvel élève de terminale, je le sais. Déclara Blaine, parce que Jacob connaissait tout le monde.

Il était comme une petite belette, constamment entrain d'entrer dans les affaires de tout le monde. Jacob acquiesça et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Blaine leva la main pour le stopper et il se tut.

- Que sais-tu sur lui ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Dit Blaine avec colère, en s'approchant de Jacob qui recula un petit peu, ses mains remuant sur le livre.

Il était toujours facile de traiter Jacob comme un moins que rien. En fait, c'était facile pour Blaine de traiter tout le monde de cette façon, surtout parce que la plupart des gens à MacKinley étaient inférieurs à Blaine. Il se demandait qu'est ce qui le faisait se sentir moins sur de cela chez le nouveau garçon. S'il pouvait toujours mener Jacob Ben Israel à la baguette, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main, ou quoi que ce soit. Cela voulait dire que ce garçon était une sorte d'exception et qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cela.

- Je me demandais j-juste p-pourquoi tu es tellement intéressé p-par quelqu'un c-comme ça. Répondit nerveusement Jacob de sa voix grinçante, son regard sur tout sauf Blaine.

C'était une bonne question, mais aussi une question à laquelle Blaine ne pouvait pas répondre.

- Parce que je veux savoir qui est dans mon lycée, voilà pourquoi. Répondit Blaine en plissant les yeux. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Jacob déglutit et commença à parler :

- Je ne-ne sais pas grand-chose, juste qu'il vit avec son père. Il s'appelle Kurt et il-il est gay, enfin, je crois qu'il l'est. Balbutia-t-il en clignant des yeux incontrôlablement.

Les sourcils de Blaine se froncèrent en apprenant cette nouvelle information. La sexualité du garçon ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Il n'y avait pas d'élève gay à MacKinley, du moins, aucun dont Blaine n'était au courant.

- Okay. Dit calmement Blaine. Je veux que tu trouves tout ce que tu peux sur lui et me le rapporter avant le déjeuner. T'as compris ?

Il se rapprocha de Jacob et le prit par la chemise. Jacob haleta et acquiesça rapidement.

- Bien. Dit-il en relâchant le garçon.

Jacob se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

- Oh, et Jacob ? L'appela Blaine

Jacob se retourna et le regarda, son visage raide de peur.

- Oui ?

- Je vais avoir besoin d'une copie de son emploi du temps, tu crois que tu peux m'avoir ça ?

Blaine savait qu'il le pouvait. Jacob faisait partie du journal du lycée, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait accès à la plupart des informations sur les élèves que le Principal Figgins gardait dans son bureau. Jacob acquiesça encore une fois.

- Dis-le à quelqu'un et je te rase la tête, Dieu sait que je te ferais une faveur.

Cette fois Jacob ne posa pas de questions, il hocha simplement la tête avant de disparaître derrière la porte, laissant Blaine seul.

* * *

Blaine dit à ses amis qu'il devait voir son professeur d'histoire à propos d'un devoir pendant le déjeuner. Il s'assit dans un coin du fond de la bibliothèque du lycée, respirant l'odeur des vieux livres poussiéreux qui l'entouraient sur les épaisses étagères en bois, avec deux feuilles de papier sur le bureau en face de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblants. Il regarda le premier papier que Jacob lui avait remis quand il était passé dans le couloir. Il examina l'écriture inégale de Jacob, essayant de comprendre.

_Kurt Hummel, 17 ans, de Westerville, Ohio, date de naissance : 15 décembre 1994. Vit avec son père à Lima, est définitivement gay (je lui ai demandé). Excellent élève, a quitté son ancienne école pour des raisons personnelles non-données. L'emploi du temps est ci-joint. Ne me frappe pas s'il te plait. JBI_

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu. Peut être le numéro de téléphone du garçon, ou quelque chose. Ce que Jacob lui avait donné ne semblait pas suffisant. _Suffisant pour quoi ?_ Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il levait l'autre papier et le posait devant lui.

C'était une réplique de l'emploi du temps taché dans sa poche. Il pouvait voir la photo clairement maintenant. Le garçon –Kurt- ressemblait à quelqu'un à qui venait d'apprendre que son poisson rouge avait été tué par le chat du voisin. Il avait eu le même air quand Blaine avait posé son regard sur lui pour la première fois dans le couloir quand il se battait avec la combinaison de son casier. Ses yeux étaient tristes et de la couleur du ciel pendant l'été.

Il fronçait aussi les sourcils. Il avait l'air misérable. Blaine se demandait pourquoi il avait l'air aussi triste. Il vivait avec son père, peut être que sa mère était morte récemment ? Peut être qu'elle était partie avec un autre mec ? L'esprit de Blaine était rempli d'idées, son imagination se déchaînant. Il n'avait aucun indice de ce qui était arrivé au garçon, mais il y avait quelque chose derrière ces yeux bleus de bébé, quelque chose que Blaine pouvait voir même à travers la petite photo, quelque chose qui l'obligeait à vouloir en savoir plus sur lui.

Il leva la tête quand il entendit la cloche sonner, celle qui rappelait que les cours commençaient dans quinze minutes. Il regarda autour de la bibliothèque vide, seule la bibliothécaire parlant doucement avec quelqu'un était présente. Il se leva et ramassa ses affaires, avant de se diriger vers la porte, le cœur battant à cause du choc que le son de la cloche lui avait donné. Il monta à l'étage où était les casiers. Le couloir était complètement vide maintenant, pas une âme en vue. Il s'arrêta au casier du nouveau garçon, Kurt, et regarda encore autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'était là, avant de sortir l'emploi du temps propre de sa poche. Il resta immobile un instant, le cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine, puis glissa la page à travers la petite fente de la porte du casier.

Il s'en alla avant que quiconque puisse le voir, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, ce vide toujours présent dans son ventre. Il respira de soulagement seulement quand il eu atteint le bout du couloir. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le lançait à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose, quelque part qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait situer, mais il espérait que cela partirait bientôt, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir affaire aux conséquences que cela entraînerait si cela ne partait pas.

Blaine tourna au coin, le son d'élèves venant vers lui au loin, et colla un sourire sur son visage, parce qu'il avait été programmé pour faire ça tous les jours depuis avant qu'il s'en souvienne.

* * *

Kurt Hummel avait passé toute l'heure du déjeuner assit seul dans une salle de classe vide, mangeant le sandwich que son père lui avait emballé dans un petit sac en papier, ne voulant pas se risquer à rentrer dans cette bande d'homme de Neandertal qui l'avait attaqué avec de la glace aromatisée plus tôt ce matin.

Il avait eu bon espoir en arrivant à MacKinley High, en venant à Lima en général. Il pensait qu'une fois loin de Westerville, il laisserait toutes les mauvaises choses derrière lui, mais ce n'étais apparemment pas le cas. Il se demandait s'il allait passer le reste de son existence comme une victime, la cible de toutes les remarques sarcastiques et des poings haineux, et maintenant de gobelets de glace gelé.

Il quitta la salle vide lorsqu'il entendit la cloche depuis l'interphone près de la porte, supposant que cela voulait dire qu'il devait bientôt aller en cours. Il avait lutté toute la matinée, demandant à des gens bizarres quels cours ils avaient après et essayant de trouver où il devait être. Il avait même loupé deux cours. Il avait fait tomber son emploi du temps plus tôt, quand les sportifs l'avaient encerclé, et quand il était revenu le cherché, l'emploi du temps avait disparu. Il avait d'abord pensé que les femmes de ménage s'en était débarrassé, puis il avait vu que la piscine de liquide violet couvrait toujours le sol près de son casier.

Quand il arriva dans le couloir où était son casier, il vu que personne n'était encore là. Il était tôt. Il jura dans sa barbe, parce qu'il se mettait toujours dans des situations délicates comme celle-ci. Pour quoi donc cette sonnerie avait été nom de Dieu ?

Kurt soupira alors qu'il se battait à tourner le cadran de son casier. C'était ridicule. Cela ne devrait pas être aussi difficile que ça, mais il ne pouvait pas faire la combinaison correctement la première, ou deuxième, ou troisième fois. Après avoir murmuré des mots non-mentionnables dans sa barbe, la serrure cliqua finalement et ouvrit la porte. Il se recula soudainement quand quelque chose tomba de son casier. Il était beaucoup trop agité aujourd'hui. Sa journée n'avait pas vraiment bien commencé et il s'attendait à ce que des choses bien pire lui arrivent pendant la journée.

Pourtant, lorsque Kurt baissa les yeux sur les carreaux mainenant impeccables sous ses pieds, il vit que ce qui était tombé de son casier était un bout de papier blanc. Son estomac se tordit légèrement en pensant à ce que cette page pourrait être, son cerveau imaginant que ce ne pouvait être que quelque chose de négatif.

Il se baissa finalement pour ramasser le papier en faisant attention aux élèves maintenant dans le couloir qui parlaient et rigolaient et se dirigeaient vers leurs propres casiers. Il trouvait du réconfort dans la foule car il pouvait se cacher dedans. Il reporta son attention sur la page et la retourna et fut surprit de voir que c'était son emploi du temps. Ou du moins une copie, puisqu'il était sur que l'original n'était plus lisible et était probablement dans un bac de recyclage à l'heure qu'il était.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui sur terre prendrait le temps de glisser un nouvel emploi du temps propre dans son casier. Peut être que c'était un professeur qui avait vu l'autre souillé et pensé que c'était son devoir de le remplacer. C'était la seule explication logique qu'il pouvait voir. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un s'était comporté gentiment avec lui de toute la journée. Les gens l'avaient à peine remarqué, et ceux qui l'avaient, riaient avec leurs amis, faisaient des blagues, ou le regardaient comme s'il avait six têtes et portait une robe de bal rose poussiéreuse. Rien de nouveau, supposa-t-il, mais ça n'enlevait pas le fait que ça faisait toujours mal à chaque fois que ça arrivait.

Kurt regarda les cours imprimés sur la page : l'anglais était le suivant. Il avait au moins un emploi du temps maintenant, au lieu d'avoir à s'inquiéter d'où il devait aller. Il haussa les épaules, ferma son casier et tourna les talons. Il baissa la tête et se dépêcha de trouver son prochain cours.

* * *

Blaine se tenait près de son propre casier et regarda le nouveau garçon faire un petit bond en arrière quand l'emploi du temps qu'il avait placé tomba et atterri à ses pieds. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant secs, mais pas autant soignés avec style comme ils l'avaient été le matin. Ils avaient l'air raide et collant, et ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés.

Personne n'approcha le garçon ou ne le regarda quand il se baissa pour ramasser l'emploi du temps. Blaine le regarda alors que ses yeux cyan s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa ce qui était sur la page. C'était stupide, mais Blaine prit plaisir à ce spectacle, sachant que le garçon était agréablement surprit grâce à quelque chose qu'il avait fait.

Il rectifia le sourire qu'il avait arboré en une ligne raide et pencha la tête afin qu'il puisse voir le garçon au-delà de la pom pom girl qui avait décidé de se tenir dans sa ligne de mire.

Le garçon, Kurt, se rappela-t-il, était entrain de fermer son casier maintenant, mettant la sangle de son sac blanc sur son épaule. Il s'éloignait à présent, la tête baissée, passant doucement à travers la foule, faisant un effort pour se rendre en classe. Blaine se demanda comment il avait réussi à passer la moitié de la journée sans emploi du temps, puis repoussa cette pensée au fond de sa tête, se rappelant qu'il s'en fichait. Blaine garda un œil sur les cheveux châtains avant qu'ils ne disparaissent au fond du couloir et hors de sa vue.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais il devait faire quelque chose rapidement. Blaine retourna à son casier ouvert et prit l'emploi du temps du garçon –Kurt- soigneusement de sa poche, et le mit dans son casier. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de prendre son propre emploi du temps de la poche arrière de son jean. Il les posa côte à côte et les étudia.

Ils avaient tous les deux anglais après.

Blaine mit les deux emplois du temps dans son sac à dos, le ferma, puis claqua son casier, avant de se précipiter aux toilettes des garçons, où il resterait jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit en classe.

* * *

- Mr Anderson, comme c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous.

Kurt leva la tête de son livre quand son professeur, Mme Flynn, parla. Elle leur avait donné de la lecture, _Jane Eyre, _et la classe avait été assez silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

Kurt le vit ensuite, le garçon qui lui avait été présenté comme Blaine Anderson, par le gars qui avait ce qui semblait être une espèce de crête sur la tête. Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il allait oublier ce nom de sitôt et il était sur qu'à chaque fois qu'il serait mentionné, il ressentirait un flash-back douloureux de la main du garçon vidant son gobelet sur sa tête, la glace violette le frappant comme des éclats de verre brisé.

- Excusez-moi Mme Flynn. Dit poliment le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

Kurt regarda rapidement autour de lui et fut terroriser quand il réalisa que la seule place libre de la classe était celle à côté de lui, dans le coin au fond à droite. Il baissa vite la tête, feignant d'être terriblement investi dans les évènements de son livre, conscient que ce Blaine Anderson marchait maintenant vers lui. Son cœur battait irrationnellement et violement dans sa poitrine.

Blaine tira la chaise, essayant d'être discret. Il s'assit finalement et ouvrit son sac, aussi lentement que possible, le bruit de la fermeture éclair remplissant toute la salle. Il sortit son propre livre et l'ouvrit alors qu'il était assit, un petit sourire sur le visage. Kurt garda ses yeux rivés sur le livre, mais trouva difficile de se concentrer sur les mots avec le gars qui l'avait recouvert de slushie quelques heures avant assit si près de lui. Kurt passa les dix minutes suivantes à se concentrer à ignorer la présence de Blaine Anderson, qui avait l'air d'être plutôt à l'aise avec le livre. Kurt tourna les pages de son livre de temps en temps pour faire bonne figure.

Dix minutes plus tard, Mme Flynn s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Pour ce cours, vous aurez un devoir à rendre sur ce livre.

Elle souleva son exemplaire de _Jane Eyre_.

- Vous travaillerez par deux, continua-t-elle, avec la personne assise à côté de vous.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre et à très bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour avoir laissé des reviews, ajouté la fiction en favoris, ect. J'ai eu la question plusieurs fois concernant les fréquences de publication, donc je vais répondre ici directement : je publierai un chapitre par semaine.

Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette histoire, je ne fais que la traduire.

Lien de la version originale : www. fanfiction s /7696724/ 1 / Sideways

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- _Pour toute l'année ?_ Explosa Blaine en lançant des regards navrés à travers la pièce à certains joueurs de foot.

Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il était content de la situation, ou vraiment, vraiment nerveux. Peut être les deux, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas exactement en voir le but, mais il avait su ce qu'il avait fait quand il s'était caché dans cette cabine pendant douze minutes.

Mme Flynn était le professeur d'anglais de Blaine depuis les deux dernières années, et faisait la même chose tous les ans : elle groupait la classe pour des projets avec la personne à côté d'eux et ils restaient partenaire avec cette personne jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Blaine avait su qu'il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un se soit assis à côté de Kurt. Il était le nouveau gamin et il était… bien. Il était ce qu'il était. C'était comme ça à MacKinley. Si tu étais pris avec la cible des poings des footballers, cela te faisait automatiquement le rejoindre, te plaçant ainsi sur la liste des victimes.

Alors Blaine était arrivé en retard en cours, conscient qu'il n'y aurait qu'une place vacante et quand il arriva en classe, il fut aussi joyeux qu'anxieux quand il vit que les choses s'étaient déroulées comme prévues. Il devait maintenant jouer la partie offensée, il devait se plaindre qu'il devait travailler avec ce gamin, il devait prétendre que c'était la plus grande plaisanterie que l'homme ait jamais connue, sachant que Mme Flynn ne céderait pas.

- Oui, pour toute l'année scolaire, Mr Anderson. Dit Mme Flynn avec lassitude. Comme vous en êtes bien conscient.

Blaine pouvait sentir l'ado bouger à côté de lui, pouvait sentir comment son corps s'était raidi et comment il s'agitait avec les coins des pages de son livre. Il ressentit un pincement de culpabilité quand il parla à son professeur :

- Mais il est- il n'est pas vraiment- je veux dire, il est comme… Blaine s'arrêta, sa tête lui faisant un peu mal. On est pas vraiment compatible n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques gamins ricanèrent à cela et Blaine demanda à Dieu pourquoi il avait choisi ce mot de tous les mots qu'il aurait pu utiliser. Mme Flynn secoua simplement la tête.

- Je ne te demande pas de l'épouser, Blaine, juste de travailler avec lui sur quelques projets.

Les gens rigolaient maintenant et Blaine sentit la chaleur grimper le long de son cou, alors il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard des gens qui avaient ri de lui. Il leur lança un regard accusateur et ils baissèrent la tête et ignorèrent son regard furieux.

- Bien, parlez avec vos partenaires, et décidez comment vous allez compléter ce devoir.

Mme Flynn tapa deux fois des mains avant de s'assoir, la classe maintenant animée par les voix des gens discutant des méthodes de travail avec leurs partenaires.

Blaine regarda Kurt sur le côté, qui évitait ses yeux à tout prix. Il avait le besoin de s'excuser auprès de lui, mais il ne le ferait pas parce que cela allait contre tout ce que Blaine Anderson était. Au lieu de cela, il inspira silencieusement et se tourna vers son nouveau partenaire avec un sourire.

- Blaine Anderson. Claironna-t-il, tout confiant, une main tendue pour que le garçon la prenne.

Kurt tourna lentement la tête, ses yeux se dirigeant directement vers la main tendue de Blaine. Il la regarda pendant un moment, puis leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Blaine, son regard bleu se fixant sur celui doré de Blaine. Finalement, il leva une main fine et la glissa dans celle de Blaine.

- Kurt Hummel. Dit-il doucement

- Nouveau ? Demanda Blaine, feignant l'ignorance

Son visage se tordit, son expression doutant clairement de la précédente déclaration de Blaine.

- T'es sérieux ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix se brisant légèrement. Tu ne te rappelles pas de "l'accueil de MacKinley High" que tu m'as donné ce matin ? Celui où tu as vidé un gobelet de glace colorée sur ma tête ?

Blaine regarda Kurt bouche bée pendant un moment, son estomac se tordant. Il se sentait mal à propos de cela. Il aurait voulu ne pas l'être, il aurait voulu qu'il puisse rire au visage du garçon et lui dire qu'il jouerait avec ses règles et que personne ne serait blessé, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas le blessé, il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il était un monstre, mais en même temps c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, parce que tout le monde devait voir Blaine de la même façon, ou sa réputation à MacKinley serait détruite.

- Ah, oui, ça. Murmura-t-il en se contenant. Personne ne t'a dit que tu n'étais pas censé me répondre ?

Kurt leva ses yeux bleus au ciel et Blaine vu une lueur dedans et savait ce qu'elle signifiait : que personne n'avait parlé à Kurt de la journée, du moins, personne qui ne le menaçait pas avec un gobelet de glace. Il ne savait pas quoi dire après, parce que les nœuds dans son estomac s'étaient resserrés et il ressentit le besoin de s'approcher et de tapoter l'épaule de Kurt, de lui dire que tout n'était pas si mal ici, qu'il empêcherait les gars de l'embêter, mais il savait que ce ne serait jamais possible. Il y avait plus de gars comme eux que lui et il ne pouvait pas risquer l'expulsion. Tout son futur dépendait de son année de terminale et il n'allait pas laisser un gamin avec de jolis yeux se mettre sur son chemin.

- Ecoute, dit finalement Kurt, les yeux sur son livre, tu veux que je fasse ce devoir et on peut juste dire qu'on l'a fait tout les deux ? On aura pas à-

- Non. Intervint Blaine

Kurt se tourna pour le regarder, ses yeux remplis de curiosité. Il avait parlé trop vite, il le savait, mais il n'allait pas laisser son plan échouer, surtout quand il s'était aussi bien déroulé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait réaliser à la fin de tout ça, mais une part de lui disait de continuer, de voir pourquoi c'était si important pour lui de faire cela, de voir pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir se débarrasser de l'idée.

- Hummel, je suis un très bon élève. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour faire mon travail. En plus, dit-il en prenant son livre pour d'occuper ses mains tremblantes, j'aime bien ce livre.

- Tu aimes _Jane Eyre_ ? Dit Kurt, la voix remplie de surprises. Vraiment ?

Blaine sourit, puis dit :

- Oui, pourquoi ça te choques ?

Kurt haussa les épaules puis secoua la tête, de petites mèches de cheveux bruns glissant sur le bout de ses oreilles pales.

- Tu n'as pas l'air du genre. Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

- Je suis pleins de surprises. L'informa Blaine avec un sourire.

Et s'il ne savait pas mieux, il aurait dit qu'il flirtait avec lui, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, parce que Blaine avait Quinn, et Blaine n'aimait même pas les garçons, et dans le cas extrême où il l'aurait, il était assez sur que ses goûts en matière d'homme aurait été loin de Kurt Hummel.

Les joues de Kurt étaient rouges maintenant, ses yeux fixés sur la table gribouillée devant lui. Blaine se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire et il n'avait certainement pas voulu dire cela de cette façon. Il décida de détourner l'attention de cette déclaration.

- Alors écoute, commença-t-il., on va faire ça correctement. On va avoir un A sur ce truc.

Il s'approcha et attrapa le stylo qui était sur le bureau devant Kurt. Il prit la copie de _Jane Eyre _des mains de Kurt, le laissant bouche bée. Il allait protester mais il s'arrêta quand il vit Blaine griffonnant sur la couverture intérieure du livre.

- Donc, voilà mon numéro, pour qu'on puisse s'arranger. Tu devrais me donner le tien, juste au cas où tu déciderais de ne pas m'appeler et de faire ce truc tout seul, empêchant donc mon apprentissage et rejetant ma capacité à travailler en équipe.

Il poussa son livre et tendit le stylo. Kurt le prit prudemment, puis ouvrit le livre de Blaine et gribouilla son numéro de téléphone à l'intérieur. Blaine le regardait alors qu'il écrivait. Il avait l'air un peu confus, le visage incrédule, ses yeux clignant un peu trop souvent, ses longs cils sombres battant sur les creux sous ses yeux.

Quand ils eurent échangés leurs numéros, Blaine regarda Kurt et sourit vraiment cette fois-ci, aucun petit sourire forcé, aucune fausse confiance, juste un sourire de Blaine.

- Cool. Dit-il simplement.

Kurt acquiesça seulement, ne disant pas un mot. Blaine était à court de choses à lui dire. Heureusement, la cloche signalant la fin du cours sonna, donc il n'avait pas besoin d'engager la conversation.

- Je t'appellerai pour notre première rencontre et on pourra commencer dès que possible. Dit Blaine

Blaine avait été bien trop gentil avec lui, et si les gars l'apprenaient, il se ferait charrier sans fin. Il ferma son sac, l'esprit titubant, dans un effort pour trouver une façon de se racheter. Kurt se leva alors et commença à s'éloigner.

- Oh, et Kurt ? Dit Blaine, le stoppant en chemin

Blaine se força à rencontrer le regard de Kurt. Il le soutenu lorsqu'il qu'il parla, espérant que cela aiderait à appuyer la déclaration menaçante qu'il était sur le point de faire.

- Si on n'a pas un A, je m'assurerai que tu n'aies pas une minute de paix dans cet endroit. Dit Blaine presque à contre cœur. T'as compris ?

Kurt souffla, sa poitrine tombant, ses yeux se précipitant sur les côtés. Blaine ignora le besoin de retirer ce qu'il venait de dire, parce que cela aurait été ridicule.

- Bien, qu'importe. Murmura-t-il avant de se retourner et de sortir.

Blaine sourit parce qu'il avait réparé ce qu'il avait fait, mais ce stupide sentiment lançant était toujours là et il ne pouvait pas trouver pourquoi.

* * *

- Comment est le lycée ? Demanda Burt Hummel à son fils lors du dîner alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper la bouteille de ketchup

Kurt regarda, couteau et fourchette en main, son père luttant à ouvrir la bouteille de ketchup, marmonnant des obscénités dans sa barbe. Il posa finalement ses couverts et se pencha pour prendre la bouteille des mains de son père.

- Allez, dit-il doucement, laisse-moi faire.

Il ouvrit la bouteille d'un coup sec et la rendit à son père qui marmonna un faible "merci", avant de la retourner et de mettre beaucoup de ketchup dans son assiette, à côté des petits pois.

- Alors ? Dit Burt en plantant sa fourchette dans le blanc de poulet dans son assiette. Comment est le lycée ? Redemanda-t-il

Le père de Kurt avait été à l'hôpital quelques mois auparavant. Il avait presque failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque provoquée par une arythmie, et Kurt n'aimait pas trop l'inquiéter. Il avait déjà été assez stressé à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans son ancienne école, avec l'intimidation et le harcèlement, et Kurt était sur que le stress ne lui faisait pas de bien et avait probablement joué un rôle dans la crise cardiaque. Il n'était pas près pour que ça recommence, il voulait que père soit en bonne santé. Burt avait eut l'air si enthousiaste quand il avait parlé à Kurt du garage qui était disponible à Lima et qu'il avait déjà versé un acompte pour le louer, que Kurt ne pouvait pas supporter de le briser comme cela, pas quand les choses avaient l'air d'aller si bien pour lui. Alors Kurt fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux quand il en venait à son état émotionnel : il mentit.

- C'est super, papa. Dit-il en souriant

- Vraiment ? Sourit Burt, la bouche pleine

Kurt grimaça à la vue de la nourriture dépassant des lèvres de son père, puis hocha rapidement la tête.

- Oui. Confirma-t-il. Les gens sont vraiment sympa ici.

Kurt n'avait jamais eu d'amis, du moins, pas depuis le jardin d'enfant. Il avait joué avec quelques enfants à l'époque, du temps où personne n'était différent, où les enfants étaient juste des enfants, et où stéréotypes et étiquettes n'étaient pas encore collés. Parfois, ces jours manquaient à Kurt. Parfois, il désirait de l'amitié. Il ne demandait pas toute une bande d'amis, mais peut être juste un avec lequel il pourrait parler, rigoler, un qui serait là. La plupart du temps, il se disait qu'il était mieux comme cela : seul. Il aimait être seul avec ses pensées, il comprenait qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, mais les jours où il s'asseyait seul n'ayant rien à faire, ou quand il voyait son père le regarder avec des yeux compatissants, il aurait aimé avoir un ami.

Donc quand Kurt dit que les gens étaient sympas, cela sembla convaincre Burt, parce qu'il avait l'air vraiment soulagé et posa une main chaude sur celle de son fils. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Kurt, un sourire sur le visage.

- Je voulais dire que je suis fier de toi, Kurt. Dit Burt à son fils. Je sais que ça a été dur et que ce n'est pas facile d'aller dans une nouvelle école et devoir se faire des amis, mais…

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. Burt n'était pas vraiment le genre de type à avoir des discussions à cœur ouvert.

- Bah- je suis juste très fier de toi, c'est tout, et ta mère le serait aussi.

Kurt sourit à son père, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il ne pouvait pas dire s'il voulait pleurer parce que son père avait dit qu'il était fier de lui, ou parce qu'il avait menti et que sa vie ne s'arrangeait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arranger de si tôt.

- Merci, papa. Dit-il finalement, et Burt répondit avec un petit haussement de ses larges épaules, avant de fourrer encore plus de nourriture dans sa bouche

Après le dîner, Burt retourna au garage pour finir quelque chose, et Kurt mit les assiettes dans l'évier et commença à les laver. Son téléphone sonna depuis la table basse du salon alors qu'il en était à la moitié. Le cœur de Kurt battait la chamade alors qu'il essuyait ses mains, se demandant qui pouvait l'appeler et pourquoi. Et si cela concernait son père ? Et si il était retombé malade ? Et si-

- Allô ? Dit Kurt à bout de souffle une fois qu'il eut pressé le téléphone contre son oreille

La voix à l'autre bout du fil était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

- Kurt ? Dit la voix. C'est moi, Blaine.

* * *

- Tu crois que je peux le soulever ? Mec, _tu m'as bien regardé_ ? Dit Blaine en faisant référence à sa taille.

Blaine était ce que beaucoup appelle petit. Sa mère l'appelait même "minipouce" auparavant. Il préférait petit.

Puckerman et Dave Karofsky avaient poussé Kurt contre un mur de briques du côté du lycée, où étaient les poubelles. Blaine se tenait adossé sur l'une des grandes bennes industrielles, l'odeur âcre de la nourriture avariée emplissant ses narines, mais il était plutôt sur que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si nauséeux.

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, hein ? Dit Puck en poussant Kurt plus fort contre le mur

Blaine essayait d'éviter de regarder son visage car cela le mettait mal à l'aise, mais Kurt geignit quand Puck le poussa, faisant que Blaine lui jeta un coup d'œil. Les yeux de Kurt étaient mi-clos, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et Blaine pouvait voir la détresse dans ses yeux, comme si il le suppliait de mettre à terme à cela.

- On ne connait même pas son nom. Grogna Karofsky, tordant le bras qu'il tenait de ses mains fortes.

Kurt gémit de nouveau et Blaine du se forcer à regarder le sol.

- J'ai dit, dit Karofsky presque en grondant, comment tu t'appelles ?

Et il repoussa le bras de Kurt contre le mur, lui faisant émettre un autre son, clairement de douleur.

- Kurt. Souffla-t-il, sa voix se tordant. Kurt Hummel.

Puck et Karofsky commencèrent à rire, alors qu'ils le tiraient simultanément par le bras vers la poubelle, trop préoccupés par la plaisanterie pour remarquer que Blaine ne riait pas et s'éloignait. Blaine regarda ses amis saisir Kurt par les bras et les jambes et le soulever, et le jeter dans la poubelle dégoutante. Le son de Kurt gémissant et du rire de Puck et Karofsky emplirent l'air, et Blaine ne sourit plus jusqu'à ce que Puck lève la main pour la taper contre la sienne. Il se demanda en marchant si Kurt se montrerait plus tard où ils étaient censés se rencontrer pour leur première séance.

* * *

- Tu es venu. Furent les premiers mots que Blaine chuchota à Kurt quand il vint vers lui, assit seul dans la bibliothèque municipale.

Kurt ne dit rien et tira simplement la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau et s'assit, mettant son sac par terre à côté de ses pieds. Il se baissa et sortit son livre, une feuille de papier, et un stylo. Il leva les yeux pour voir Blaine qui le regardait fixement. Il le regarda aussi, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé dire.

Kurt avait entendu tellement de choses à propos du grand Blaine Anderson et sa copine "super sexy", et c'était seulement le troisième jour d'école. Les filles le voulaient, les garçons voulaient être comme lui.

En fait, Blaine Anderson avait tout.

Il était vraiment beau, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait la fille la plus voulu du lycée comme petite amie. Kurt ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé correctement jusqu'à ce moment, parce que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Kurt s'était recroquevillé sur le sol avec ses mains sur sa tête. La seconde fois, il avait soutenu son regard seulement peu de temps, parce que malgré sa taille, Blaine Anderson était plutôt intimidant.

Mais maintenant, en le regardant correctement, Kurt pouvait tout à fait voir son charme. Blaine avait des yeux comme du miel chaud, sa pupille sombre au centre, le bord de ses iris bordé de noir. De longs cils noirs se tenaient au dessus de ses yeux, et tombaient dans le creux en dessous à chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux. Ses cils étaient incroyablement longs et épais pour un garçon. Sa peau blême était sans tâche, des boucles noirs s'échappaient de ses cheveux gélifiés et tombaient sur son front et le bout de ses oreilles. Ses lèvres étaient charnues et en forme d'arc et d'une couleur pêche-orange, les zones plus près de l'intérieur de sa bouche une teinte plus foncées rose-orangé. Il n'y avait pas de questions à ce sujet : Blaine Anderson était beau.

- Hum… Dit Kurt, enlevant ses yeux de Blaine

Il baissa le regard sur son livre et le prit nerveusement.

- Tu veux- Enfin, on devrait commencer. Dit-il, ignorant le léger accroc dans sa voix et le crépitement de son cœur. Que- qu'en as-tu pensé ? Du livre ?

Il se gronda pour se comporter si ridiculement, sentant la chaleur monter à l'arrière de son cou er arriver à ses joues.

- Je ne l'ai pas fini. Dit simplement Blaine en haussant les épaules

Kurt le regarda de nouveau.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore fini ? Alors pourquoi on est là ?

Blaine sembla mal à l'aise puis haussa les épaules. Kurt soupira doucement et se réinstalla dans son siège.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il

Blaine lui lança un regard confus, ses sourcils noirs se fronçant.

- Est-ce que c'est une sorte de coup monté ? Est-ce que je vais être ligoté et jeter dans une rivière en sortant d'ici, ou un truc du genre ?

Blaine regarda Kurt bouche bée, comme si cette pensée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit et Kurt se sentit bête d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait pensé tout haut, mais des choses comme cela lui arrivaient toujours et pendant un instant, il avait vraiment cru que c'était ce qui allait se passer.

- Non. Bafouilla Blaine. Non, non, pas du tout.

- Oh. Fut tout ce que Kurt dit.

Ils furent silencieux pendant un moment, et Kurt pouvait presque goûter le mal aise dans l'air. Aucun d'entre eux ne se regarda et ce fut Blaine qui parla le premier.

- Tu sais, si on va devoir travailler ensemble, pour genre toute l'année, on devrait surement apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux. Dit-il à la table devant lui

Kurt leva un sourcil parce que le même gars qui l'avait noyé dans du sirop glacé et qui était resté à côté, et qui l'avait regardé se faire jeter la tête la première dans une poubelle était assit là, lui demandant d'apprendre à mieux le connaître.

- Ecoute Blaine. Dit Kurt, son nom sonnant bizarre sur ses lèvres. On n'a pas besoin "d'apprendre à mieux se connaître", on a juste besoin de finir ce stupide devoir pour que tu puisses retrouver ta belle vie et que je puisse retrouver ma vie de victime ambulante.

Kurt n'était pas le genre de personne qui s'asseyait et autorisait les gens à le rabaisser. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que répondre et montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur ne vous menait nulle part mais vous poussait dans un casier ou aux urgences avec un bras cassé, ce qui était pourquoi il s'était abstenu de se défendre avec les footballers. Cependant, maintenant assit avec le grand Blaine Anderson, qui avait l'air gêné pour ce qui devait être la première fois de sa vie, il sentit qu'il pouvait juste le dire, qu'il pouvait lui dire comment les choses allaient se passer et qu'il ne voulait pas apprendre à le connaître, qu'il se fichait de sa vie parfaite ou de son visage parfait ou de sa petite amie parfaite, qu'il voulait juste finir ce truc pour qu'il n'ait pas à passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec lui.

- Tu ne sais rien sur moi. Lui dit Blaine

- Ouais. Dit Kurt d'un ton neutre. Je ne _veux_ pas savoir quoi que ce soit sur toi. Je veux juste faire ça et rentrer à la maison.

Il était sur que Blaine allait sauter par-dessus la table et lui faire la tête au carré, et mon Dieu, s'il avait du sang sur ce jean, il allait envoyer à Blaine Anderson une sacrée facture de nettoyage à sec. Mais Blaine ne sauta pas par-dessus la table, en fait, il bougea à peine. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois, ses cils noirs battant, puis parla à voix basse.

- Tu as dit que ma vie était belle. Dit-il. Ma vie est loin d'être belle, donc ne fais pas des hypothèses sur moi avant de savoir de quoi tu parles.

Kurt soupira de frustration. Ce mec était insupportable.

- Okay, cool, peu importe. Dit-il en rassemblant ses affaires et de les mettre dans son sac à ses pieds. Ecoute, je vais rentrer chez moi, parce que tu n'es clairement pas préparé. Rentre chez toi, lis le livre, et on réessayera.

- Tu n'es qu'un con.

- Pardon ? Dit Kurt d'un ton incrédule. Tu es celui qui m'a attaqué avec un slushie et jeté dans une poubelle, et c'est _moi_ le con ?

Les yeux brillants de Blaine étudièrent Kurt, pleins de confusion. Kurt regarda la confusion devenir de la frustration, puis Blaine se réinstalla sur sa chaise et croisa ses bras musclés.

- Je ne t'ai pas jeté dans la poubelle. Dit-il

- Bah t'étais là quand c'est arrivé, donc t'étais un accessoire.

- Ecoute, dit Blaine en soupirant, on doit travailler ensemble pour toute l'année, on peut arrêter de se chamailler.

Kurt vit que le corps de Blaine sembla se relâcher, ses yeux se fermant, sa poitrine se levant et retombant. Il avait l'air las, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva ceux de Kurt et il vit qu'ils étaient un peu rouge et humide. Il s'avérait que quand on regardait Blaine Anderson d'assez près, il n'était pas vraiment parfait. Il était beau, cela ne pouvait pas être contesté, mais il y avait beaucoup plus en lui qui sautait aux yeux.

- D'accord. Dit doucement Kurt parce que Blaine n'avait plus l'air d'avoir la force de se battre. Okay, apprendre à mieux se connaître. Tu commences.

Blaine leva les yeux, écarquillés de surprise. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis toussa un peu.

- Hum… Commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Quelque chose sembla encore changer en lui, puis les défenses revinrent.

- Je suis sur que t'as déjà entendu tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur moi.

- Arrêtes tes conneries, Blaine. Dit Kurt, et les yeux de Blaine se levèrent.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être habitué aux gens, surtout les gens comme Kurt, qui lui répondait et lui donnait des ordres.

- Soit tu veux le faire, soit tu ne veux pas, c'est ta décision.

Blaine ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer, les yeux sur la table devant lui. Kurt allait lui suggérer qu'il commence le premier, mais en y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé dire.

- On pourrait se poser des questions ? Ce serait plus facile ?

Blaine leva ses yeux bruns dorés vers ceux de Kurt et acquiesça à nouveau.

- Okay. Il haussa les épaules légèrement. Pourquoi tu as déménagé ici ?

Les yeux de Kurt s'éclairèrent d'amusement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit la première question sortant de la bouche de Blaine.

- Vraiment ? Pas de "quel âge as-tu" ou "as-tu des frères et sœurs" ou "quel est ton candidat préféré d'American Idol de tous les temps" ?

Les joues blêmes de Blaine semblèrent se colorer d'un rose pâle, alors Kurt décida qu'il ne l'embêterait plus avec ça, parce qu'il savait que cela faisait.

- Harcèlement. Dit-il

- Harcèlement ?

- Oui, harcèlement, je suis sur que tu as bien connaissance du terme.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, n'y allant pas trop gentiment avec son oppresseur.

- C'est devenu incontrôlable, je me suis cassé beaucoup d'os, j'ai eu beaucoup d'œil au beurre noir, et j'ai du jeter beaucoup de vêtements tâchés de sang, donc me voilà.

Les yeux de Blaine s'emplirent de pitié pendant une fraction de seconde, puis il eut l'air de s'en débarrasser, ne s'autorisant pas à montrer de l'émotion, mais Kurt l'avait remarqué.

- A ton tour. Murmura Blaine sans regarder Kurt

Kurt réfléchit une minute, parce qu'ils ne posaient pas de questions basiques apparemment.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

- Harceler des gamins.

Blaine hésita, comme s'il ne savait pas, comme s'il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de pourquoi il faisait ça. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et comme s'il voulait dormir pour un long moment, mais Kurt ne pouvait pas retirer la question, il ne la retirerait pas, parce que ce gars l'avait couvert de slushie de la tête aux pieds pour son premier jour dans sa nouvelle école, et parfois, la revanche était une salope.

- Parce qu'ils le méritent. Dit Blaine, mais il n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincu

- Non. Répondit gravement Kurt. Ils ne le méritent pas. Aucun d'entre nous n'est meilleur qu'un autre, malgré tout ce que tu as été amené à croire toute ta vie. Faire se sentir mal quelqu'un ne te fais pas meilleur que lui, cela fait juste de toi un tyran, et personne ne veut être un tyran. Vous le faites parce que vous essayez d'avoir l'air dur, parce que vous êtes peu sur de vous, parce que vous cachez quelque chose, vous le faites pour une multitude de raisons.

- Et bien, si tu sais, pourquoi t'as demandé ?

- Alors, quelle est ta raison ? Demanda Kurt, ignorant la question de Blaine

Il se pencha en avant pour regarder Blaine qui évitait son regard comme la peste.

- C'est stupide. Grogna doucement Blaine

- Vraiment ? Demanda Kurt. Je ne crois pas que ça le soit. Je pense qu'il y a plus pour toi et que c'est pour ça que tu le fais. Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir le faire la plupart du temps. Je t'ai vu le premier jour avec le slushie. Tu n'as failli pas le faire. Et plus tôt aux poubelles, tu es resté à côté, et je t'ai vu avec ce garçon en chaise roulante hier aussi. Tu ne l'as pas poussé aussi fort que les autres gars.

Blaine ne parla pas, il eut l'air alarmé comme s'il avait été accusé d'avoir commis un crime sérieux. Kurt ne lâcha pas son regard, espérant que Blaine lèverait les yeux, parce que le contact visuel le ferait probablement parler. Kurt n'était pas sur s'il avait raison à propos de Blaine, mais cette lueur dans ses yeux avait voulu dire quelque chose, et Kurt connaissait les faux-semblants, prétexter que tout allait bien quand votre monde s'écroulait autour de vous. Le monde de Blaine Anderson n'avait pas l'air de s'écrouler autour de lui, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose et Kurt voulait savoir quoi.

- Tu sais, si t'es tellement un Dieu à MacKinley, pourquoi t'as l'air d'être dans le couloir de la mort à chaque fois que les autres gars te regardent pour faire quelque chose d'horrible à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tu crois que tu sais tout, Hummel, mais tu ne sais pas. Lui dit Blaine. Ces gars ? Ce sont mes amis. On est au somment de la chaîne alimentaire alors que t'es même pas en dessous. T'es plus bas, t'es couché là où les carcasses de ceux qui étaient là avant toi sont. C'est notre boulot de garder les choses de la façon dont elles sont supposées être. Si on n'avait pas un peu d'autorité ici, les matheux et ceux du Glee Club courraient comme si l'endroit leur appartenait. C'est pourquoi je suis là.

Kurt rit presque, mais ne le fit pas quand il se rendit compte que Blaine ne disait pas toute la vérité. Peut être qu'une part de lui croyait que c'était ce qu'il était censé faire, probablement parce que c'était ce qu'il avait l'habitude de se dire, mais il était plutôt transparent, Kurt pouvait voir l'hésitation dans ses yeux, l'agitation de ses doigts, le mordillement de sa lèvre, et il savait que Blaine mentait, peut être à lui-même pour se faire mieux voir.

- Des fois, c'est bien de baisser ta garde, tu sais. Lui dit doucement Kurt. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu seras tout le temps en colère.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Blaine, le sourire de retour sur son visage. Journée "convertis ton agresseur en un lâche petit pédé comme toi" ?

Kurt se pencha et attrapa son sac, puis se leva et Blaine le regarda depuis sa chaise.

- Tu sais quoi ? Dit-il. Tu peux m'appeler par tous les noms du monde, ce n'est rien que je n'ai pas encore entendu, et je m'en remettrai, ce sont juste des mots, mais toi ?

Il se redressa en serrant son sac contre lui.

- Tu vas juste être en colère contre le monde et tu ne seras jamais vraiment heureux. Donc me traiter de pédé ne va pas t'aider à trouver ton but dans la vie. Tu devrais peut être t'occuper de toi-même avant de t'inquiéter ce que les gens font.

Blaine ne dit rien, mais Kurt le vit légèrement tressaillir. Il soupira, parce que Blaine n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre.

- Juste- Contacte moi quand tu auras fini le livre, pour qu'on puisse finir ça et qu'on n'ait pas besoin de communiquer jusqu'à notre prochain devoir et que tu puisses retourner à prétexter être le gars populaire qui a tout. A la fin, je vais m'en aller, faire quelque chose de ma vie et si j'échoue, et bien tant pis, j'aurai au moins essayé, mais tu seras toujours ici et tu seras toujours le même gars brisé, misérable, et en colère que tu es maintenant.

Il se retourna et partit, laissant Blaine seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus, j'aimerai connaître vos avis sur la fiction ! :)

A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Puisque Glee reprend aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de publier le chapitre, comme ça on est doublement content ! :D

Petit rappel : cette fiction est rated M et ce n'est pas pour rien. Il y a un petit passage dans ce chapitre qui décrit quelque chose de sexuel. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose mais je préfère prévenir.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Lien de la version originale : www. fanfiction s /7696724/ 1 / Sideways

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Ce ne fut pas avant vendredi soir que Blaine décida qu'il était temps d'appeler Kurt et d'arranger un rendez-vous. Il avait fini le livre après être rentré chez lui mercredi soir, mais il ne voulait pas que Kurt pense qu'il était rentré directement chez lui et fait exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il attendit donc, et après le dîner il s'excusa de table. Sa mère agita une main, ne regardant même pas dans sa direction. Son père avait déjà disparu de la pièce pour passer un appel dans son bureau. Les assiettes du dîner seraient exactement à la même place le matin.

Blaine ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'effondra sur le lit, tout en pensant à redescendre plus tard pour mettre les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Il composa le numéro de Kurt, puis pressa son téléphone contre son oreille. La tonalité se mit en marche et il attendit longtemps, écoutant les nombreuses sonneries que le téléphone faisait. Blaine avait presque raccroché, décidant que Kurt était occupé, ou ne voulait simplement pas lui parler. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Blaine et les gars l'avaient harcelé tous les jours cette semaine. Pas un jour ne s'était passé sans qu'il n'ait un ou deux gobelets de slushie vidés sur sa tête parfaitement coiffée. Blaine l'avait même enfermé dans le local du concierge jeudi matin. Apparemment, il avait été laissé là jusqu'au déjeuner.

- Allô ? Dit Kurt, répondant enfin à son téléphone

Blaine trouva du réconfort au son de sa voix. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, parce que ça le faisait flipper. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

- J'ai fini le livre.

- Blaine. Dit Kurt, sa voix ne donnant aucune émotion.

Blaine ne pouvait pas dire s'il était content de l'entendre ou pas. Il se rappela qu'il sen fichait dans les deux cas, et ils continuèrent de parler.

- Ouais. Dit-il. Donc, on peut se voir demain ?

- Demain… Dit pensivement Kurt

Blaine ce demanda ce que Kurt pouvait avoir de prévu pour le lendemain. Peut être qu'il rendait visite à de la famille. Ou qu'il faisait des courses de Noël super en avance. Ou qu'il voyait son petit-ami.

Blaine sentit le sentiment vide retourner le creux de son estomac. Il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui ce jour là, et pensait que c'était enfin parti, mais apparemment non. Il allait bientôt devoir voir un médecin, ayant peur qu'il puisse développer un ulcère, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres explication.

- Ouais, c'est bon demain. Dit Kurt à l'autre bout du fil. Où ?

Blaine se sentait un peu troublé. Il se sentait beaucoup comme cela en ce moment. Quinn lui avait raconté "des ragots super important" plus tôt ce jour là, et il l'avait complètement ignorée. Elle n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle, cela va sans dire.

- Euh, n'importe où. Répondit-il faiblement

- N'importe où. Répéta Kurt. Sur un pont ? Ou on pourrait juste s'assoir sur le côté d'une route déserte ? Oh, je sais ! Sur notre chemin jusqu'ici, j'ai vu un parc avec ce petit bac à sable mignon au centre. Tu penses que si on demande gentiment, les enfants nous laisseront l'emprunter pour genre une heure ou deux ?

- Oui, mon Dieu, Hummel, tu es hilarant. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel

- En fait, je suis hilarant, mais cette fois j'étais juste intelligent, quelque chose dont tu ne connais rien évidemment. Dit Kurt avec ce ton arrogant. Tu as dit n'importe où, donc j'ai pensé que l'endroit était ouvert à toutes suggestions, et j'aime être créatif.

Blaine grogna parce que Kurt était un fils de pute frustrant parfois. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait ressenti ce petit pincement de pitié pour lui le premier jour d'école.

- La bibliothèque alors. Déclara Kurt

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. Redit Blaine en se sentant rougir. Heureusement, personne ne pouvait le voir en ce moment.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Il devait demander cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je me suis fait, euh, viré.

- _Tu t'es fais viré de la bibliothèque municipale ?_

Blaine acquiesça, puis réalisa que Kurt ne pouvait pas le voir, alors il marmonna une réponse affirmative.

- Comment se fait-on virer de la bibliothèque municipale ?

Blaine se sentit stupide. Il savait qu'il n'était pas stupide, juste que quelques petites choses lui arrivaient parfois, particulièrement la semaine dernière il avait remarqué. La vérité était qu'après que Kurt l'ai laissé à la bibliothèque mercredi, il s'était senti nauséeux pour une raison inconnue. Il ne se savait pas pourquoi, il avait juste su qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes rapidement. Sauf qu'il ne réussit pas à atteindre les toilettes. Il avait vomi juste là, dans le coin au fond de la bibliothèque et la bibliothécaire l'avait viré. C'était la chose la plus embarrassante qui lui était arrivé.

Il le dit à Kurt qui partit simplement dans une crise de rire. Blaine fronça les sourcils en espérant que Kurt puisse sentir son mécontentement.

- Oh mon Dieu. Dit Kurt, son rire diminuant. _T'es sérieux ?_

- Bien sur, je suis sérieux.

- Oh, wow. Kurt gloussa un petit peu. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que t'as mangé ?

Blaine réalisa qu'il était entrain d'avoir une conversation téléphonique avec Kurt Hummel comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, ce qui ne l'était définitivement pas.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il haussa les épaules parce qu'il ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Une minute il se sentait relativement normal, puis Kurt avait commencé à parler du futur et il avait eu ce sentiment qui lui avait retourné l'estomac, puis Kurt était parti, et il avait vomi. Peut être qu'il avait vraiment un ulcère.

- Ils peuvent vraiment te renvoyer légalement de la bibliothèque municipale pour des défaillances physiques ?

Blaine grimaça quand Kurt dit les mots "défaillances physiques". Cela le rendait de nouveau malade.

- Apparemment. Dit-il, pince sans rire

- Bien, rejoins-moi là-bas demain quand même.

- Quoi ? Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Blaine incrédule

Est-ce que Kurt ne l'avait pas entendu la première fois ou voulait-il juste l'entendre le répéter plusieurs fois ?

- Je te dirai. Dit patiemment Kurt. Je passerai même te prendre, okay ?

Blaine grogna tout en s'asseyant. Il était vraiment confus. C'était comme si Kurt avait oublié tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Vers… 17h ?

- T'essaye de me faire sortir avec toi, Hummel ? Demanda Blaine, et il le regretta aussitôt.

- Bien sur que non. Dit vivement Kurt. Je suis trop bien pour toi.

Blaine grogna à cela. Kurt était un mec marrant s'il croyait vraiment cela. Marrant, ou vraiment, vraiment stupide.

- Donc, demain à 17h. Conclut Kurt

- Tu ne sais même pas où j'habite-

- Je demanderai.

- Même si je pouvais juste te le dire ?

Kurt rit, puis :

- Mais après je ne m'amuserai pas à trouver toutes les histoires scandaleuses sur toi !

- Vrai. Murmura Blaine en levant encore les yeux au ciel. Tu penses vraiment que t'es trop bien pour moi ? Demanda-t-il, parce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir si Kurt faisait de l'humour ou était juste complètement cinglé.

- Absolument. Confirma Kurt. Tu portes beaucoup trop de gel, tes sourcils ressemblent à du pain grillé coupé en petits triangles, et ton meilleur ami à un Mohawk. Plus de spéculations ne sont pas nécessaires.

Blaine ne dit rien parce que le gars avait un point, du moins à propos de Puckerman.

- De toute façon, vu comme je suis trop bien pour toi, je ne devrai pas perdre du temps précieux à te parler quand je pourrai discuter avec quelqu'un de ma hauteur. Dit Kurt, et Blaine pouvait _entendre_ le sourire dans sa voix. Donc je te verrai demain.

Kurt raccrocha sans un autre mot. Blaine soupira et reposa son téléphone, puis retourna en bas pour faire la vaisselle.

* * *

Blaine somnolait dans son lit. Son esprit avait été rempli de tellement de pensées et de doutes, et de choses dont il aimerait ne pas avoir à faire. C'était sa dernière année, il était censé l'apprécier. Il ressentait juste de la pression et du stress à la place. Ses notes devaient rester à la hauteur, il devait continuer à exceller dans l'équipe de football et devait faire face à la relation tendue de ses parents, la presque dépression de sa mère et les problèmes de son père avec la colère. Il voulait juste que tout disparaisse pour un moment.

Et maintenant il se sentait malade presque tout le temps. Son estomac faisait du bruit et il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à aller voir un médecin pour le confirmer. Il ne pouvait pas manger, mais avait tout le temps faim. Il s'était fait tellement d'auto diagnostique qu'il était absolument sur qu'il allait mourir.

Peut être qu'il était juste fatigué, fatigué de tout cependant. Il ne voulait pas avoir à travailler pour conserver sa réputation, ne voulait pas avoir à jouer le fils parfait, ne voulait rien faire d'autre appart vivre la vie. Et maintenant, ce Hummel était toujours là et une partie tendue de son esprit aimait plutôt cela, mais il aurait aussi voulu ne jamais l'avoir connu, parce que Kurt lui donnait envie d'arrêter d'être le mec dur, lui donnait envie de juste s'assoir et de se reposer. Il avait besoin de cela, se reposer et juste arrêter pour un moment, mais il ne pouvait pas et quelque chose à propos de Kurt faisait que Blaine se sentait mal à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait quelque chose.

Peut être que ce n'était pas Kurt, peut être que c'était juste tout qui explosait. Peut être que son corps avait cédé parce qu'il était exténué. Il se mit à somnoler en y pensant et juste au moment où il tombait dans le sommeil, un fort bruit de sonnerie résonna dans ses oreilles. Blaine sursauta, son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine, ce sentiment de chute le dépassant. Il s'assit et cligna des yeux, puis attrapa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit.

- Allô ?

Il se demanda si cela pouvait être Kurt. Kurt avait été la dernière personne à qui il avait parlé.

- Hey, bébé.

- Quinn. Dit-il en se rallongeant, repoussant le sentiment de déception montant dans sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait pas de raison pour la déception, pas quand Quinn Fabray l'appelait "bébé".

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-elle de cette voix rauque

Blaine pensa qu'elle faisait exprès d'utiliser cette voix pour avoir l'air sexy. _Et elle l'est_, se rappela-t-il.

- Je suis juste allongé.

- J'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité. Dit-il, sa voix remplie de fausse tristesse

Blaine pouvait presque l'entendre bouder.

- On s'est vu au lycée aujourd'hui. Dit Blaine en s'étirant un peu

- Je sais. Dit Quinn. Mais je ne _t'ai_ pas vu depuis une éternité.

Blaine leva instinctivement les yeux au ciel, sachant exactement ce que Quinn voulait dire. Elle voulait toujours "le voir" et si Blaine était honnête, le sexe avec Quinn ressemblait un peu à une corvée. Peut être que c'était parce qu'il était tout le temps si fatigué.

- Je pensais, dit-elle presque en ronronnant, mes parents ne seront pas là de toute la journée demain. Tu veux passer ?

- Je ne peux pas. Dit-il. Je dois bosser sur un devoir d'anglais.

Blaine sentit l'humeur de Quinn s'assombrir, même à travers le téléphone.

- _Tu me repousse pour un devoir d'anglais ?_

- Je dois voir mon partenaire d'anglais. Expliqua-t-il avec autant de patience qu'il pouvait rassembler.

Il voulait tellement raccrocher et juste dormir.

- Demain est le seul jour où il est libre. Mentit-il

Ce fut au tout de Quinn de soupirer. Elle avait l'air de s'être calmée, merci mon Dieu.

- Très bien. Dit-elle tristement, puis se radouci un peu. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Blaine en baillant

Il manquait vraiment de sommeil.

- Te toucher.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir d'un coup et il toussa un peu.

- _Pardon ?_

La voix de Quinn devint plus forte et plus intense, plus basse et plus rauque, les mots venant plus lentement qu'avant.

- _Te toucher. _Répéta-t-elle, et Blaine résista à l'envie de raccrocher immédiatement. Allez, on n'a pas été ensemble depuis si longtemps. Laisse-moi te faire du bien.

C'était vrai, elle et Blaine n'avaient pas été ensemble de cette façon depuis Juin. Quinn et sa famille étaient partis en vacances aux Bahamas pendant le mois de Juillet et Août. Il devrait probablement le faire, pour lui faire plaisir.

- Bien. Il souffla et se redressa un peu. Comme tu veux.

- Chouette ! Dit Quinn en riant un petit peu. Tu te touches ?

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et déboucla sa ceinture. Il descendit sa fermeture éclaire et glissa sa main dans ses sous-vêtements. Il enroula sa main autour de son membre détendu.

- Oui. Répondit-il en repoussant l'envie de bailler, les yeux un peu larmoyants.

Il entendit Quinn se décaler un petit peu puis s'installer.

- Imagine que c'est moi avec toi, okay ? Souffla-t-elle, et Blaine commença à bouger sa main d'avant en arrière lentement parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur maintenant. Il n'était jamais plus d'humeur.

- Imagine que c'est ma main, Blaine. Imagine que je suis là avec toi, que je te branle.

Il essaya, il essaya vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas. Son touché ne faisait rien, la voix de Quinn ne faisait rien, _rien ne se passait_. Il soupira un peu.

- Ça fait du bien bébé ? Demanda Quinn, toujours la voix basse et rauque. T'es déjà proche ?

_Pas avant longtemps_, pensa-t-il, mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela à Quinn. Il grogna simplement en guise de réponse et sorti sa main de son caleçon. Il utilisa sa main libre pour refermer la fermeture éclaire de son jean, puis il s'allongea, les yeux fermés, écoutant Quinn qui essayait de le séduire par téléphone.

- Blaine. Dit-elle après un moment, la voix plus forte à présent. Tu ne fais pas beaucoup de bruit.

Il ouvrit les yeux et réfléchit pendant une seconde.

- Mes parents sont à la maison. Donna-t-il comme excuse

- Oh. Dit Quinn

Blaine se sentit soulagé qu'elle ne commence pas à l'embêter sur pourquoi il était silencieux, puis elle eut l'air un peu excitée.

- Ça rend ça excitant, tu ne crois pas ? Que tu doives rester discret ?

- Euh… Blaine fronça les sourcils. Ouais, bien sur.

Quinn gloussa un peu et Blaine sentit ses yeux se lever, comme ils le faisaient souvent quand elle lui parlait. En réalité, ils étaient ensemble parce qu'il était attendu qu'ils soient ensemble. Blaine avait l'impression de lui crier dessus la plupart du temps, parce qu'elle lui disait toujours quoi faire et dire des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais Quinn était la fille avec qui il devait être, donc il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ce qu'elle voulait. En plus, il était trop fatigué pour continuer à se battre.

- Tu y es presque ? Demanda-t-elle. Blaine, fais comme si j'étais au dessus de toi, mes mains-

- En fait, Quinn, mon père arrive, je vais devoir y aller. Dit Blaine, feignant la déception.

Il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle raccroche sans le questionner.

- Oh, d'accord. Dit-elle

- Je te verrai bientôt. Dit Blaine

- Okay, bébé. Continua Quinn. Je t'aime.

Blaine raccrocha avant de répondre. Il jeta son téléphone sur la table de nuit et se rallongea, fermant les yeux. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était de dormir, parce que quand on dormait, tout s'en allait, juste pour un petit moment.

* * *

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu sans ta veste Letterman avant. Fut la première chose que dit Kurt quand il vu Blaine à 17h16 le jour suivant.

- T'es en retard. Répondit Blaine

Il monta dans la voiture avec une veste noire, un t-shirt blanc, et un jean noir. Il portait aussi beaucoup moins de gel. Il était mieux comme cela, pensa Kurt. Il le regarda pendant que Blaine bouclait sa ceinture, puis commença à conduire.

- T'es en retard j'ai dit. Répéta Blaine, bougeant légèrement pour regarder Kurt.

Kurt sourit un peu. Blaine était parfois apprivoisé. Au lycée, il ne pouvait pas passer cinq minutes sans menacer quelqu'un. Maintenant il était en quelque sorte accessible, pensa Kurt, presque gérable.

- J'étais occupé. Fournit Kurt comme excuse, tandis qu'il s'écartait d'un coin.

Blaine avait l'air mal à l'aise puisqu'il se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il cachait –s'il y avait quelque chose- pendant qu'ils roulaient en silence. Peut être qu'il était juste bizarre et n'avait pas de secrets. Sauf que tout le monde avait des secrets. Kurt savait cela mieux que personne.

La personnalité de Blaine semblait changer comme la foudre. Une minute il avait l'air intimidant et en colère, et celle d'après il semblait avoir tous les problèmes du monde sur les épaules quand il regardait dans le néant. C'était comme s'il devait se rappeler d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'être ce mec fort, populaire, cruel, qu'il s'était créé lui-même, alors qu'il n'était en fait qu'un humain comme tout le monde : il essayait de survivre aux obstacles que la vie semblait mettre sur son chemin, et peut être que c'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour y arriver. Kurt était partagé entre le détester pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, ou avoir pitié de lui, parce que c'était plutôt évident qu'il était malheureux.

Ils roulèrent en silence et ce fut seulement quand Kurt gara la voiture sur le parking de la bibliothèque que Blaine parla.

- Quelle partie de « je ne peux pas être ici » n'as-tu pas comprise ?

- La partie « ne peux pas ». Dit Kurt en ouvrant sa portière. Viens.

Kurt poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et entra. Blaine le suivit à contrecœur, des menaces incessantes sortant de sa bouche. Kurt sourit simplement et ignora ses protestations, et marcha droit vers le bureau principal. La même femme que l'autre jour était assise là. C'était une femme petite et trapue, avec des cheveux grisonnants qui entouraient son visage rond. Une petite paire de lunettes dorées étaient posées sur son nez pointu. Elle leva les yeux vers Kurt, puis ses yeux allèrent vers Blaine. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et elle se leva.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être ici. Dit-elle

Blaine soupira et se tourna pour aller vers la porte, mais Kurt tendit la main et le tira par la manche. Blaine grogna et revint se placer quelques pas derrière Kurt.

- Excusez-moi, Madame. Dit poliment et clairement Kurt. Je voudrai me renseigner à propos de la règle qui n'autorise pas de vomir dans la bibliothèque.

La bibliothécaire fronça les sourcils, mais ne parla pas.

- C'est juste que mon ami ici, dit-il en faisant un geste vers Blaine qui avait l'air plus que mal à l'aise, a été malade ces derniers jours. Nous devons bientôt rendre un devoir et comme il a été absent au lycée, nous devons vraiment finir ça rapidement. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir entendu parler de cette règle où vous n'avez pas le droit d'être spontanément malade. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait contrôler cela, sinon, je suis sur qu'il aurait été dehors.

Kurt soutint le regard de la bibliothécaire. Il pouvait sentir Blaine le regarder bouche bée, et voulait lui donner un coup de pied et lui dire d'arrêter d'avoir l'air si stupéfait et de jouer le jeu. La bibliothécaire fixa Kurt pendant un instant, puis soupira.

- Très bien, allez-y. Dit-elle en se rasseyant. Mais il nettoie s'il vomit encore.

- Merci. Dit Kurt, puis il se tourna.

Il prit Blaine par les épaules et le poussa vers une table vide. Blaine se dégagea. Ils s'assirent et sortir leurs livres.

- T'es pas tant un modèle que ça, hein ? Demanda Blaine en étudiant Kurt

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Kurt en sortant un stylo de son sac.

- T'as juste menti à une figure d'autorité.

- Ooh, autorité est un bien grand mot, Anderson. Sourit Kurt, et Blaine le fusilla du regard.

- Je vais t'étrangler, ou un truc du genre un jour, Hummel. T'es tellement _frustrant_.

Kurt sourit parce qu'il n'avait pas peur de Blaine, plus maintenant. Il n'était pas sur de quand il avait fait la transition entre être absolument terrifié de ce qu'il allait lui faire, à être désolé pour lui et un peu vouloir qu'il trouve une forme de bonheur dans sa vie qui paraissait misérable.

- Tu ne voudrais pas faire ça, Blaine. Kurt secoua la tête. Tu as été terriblement malade, on ne voudrait pas une rechute.

La bouche de Blaine resta ouverte une fraction de seconde, puis se transforma en sourire, et il rit. Kurt sourit parce que c'était plutôt agréable de voir un beau garçon rire et c'était encore mieux quand vous saviez que vous aviez été celui qui l'avait fait rire, même s'il ne regardait pas Blaine de _cette_ façon.

La bibliothécaire leva les yeux et les fit taire, ce qui les fit rire encore plus fort. C'était la première fois que Blaine Anderson riait en présence de Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez !

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

On m'a plusieurs fois demandé quand je posterai la suite de l'histoire, donc je répond ici pour tout le monde : je publie un chapitre par semaine, en général le vendredi.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos ajout en favoris et tout ça :)

La chanson présente dans ce chapitre est Another Suitcase In Another Hall de la comédie musicale Evita. Vous pouvez l'écouter ici : www . youtube watch?v=XuIG3fXC-HU

Lien de la version originale de l'histoire : www. fanfiction s /7696724/ 1 / Sideways

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
**

Le devoir fut rendu le mois suivant. Le temps semblait passer rapidement et Kurt et Blaine étaient plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Ils se retrouvaient deux fois par semaine à la bibliothèque et Blaine ne semblait pas menacer Kurt autant qu'il l'avait fait les deux premières semaines. Il le traitait toujours comme de la merde au lycée et parfois en dehors, mais c'était un progrès.

Ou peut être pas, puisque Blaine ne voulait pas vraiment être sympa. En même temps, il le voulait parfois et c'était insensé et stupide, mais c'était aussi un fait. Il le niait tous les jours, mais Kurt était plutôt sympa avec lui des fois, même s'il le traitait comme un déchet. Il le regardait comme s'il était meilleur que lui la plupart du temps, et Blaine n'était pas habitué à cela. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Kurt qui intriguait et frustrait Blaine à la fois. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était tant intrigué par lui, mais il l'était.

- Je crois qu'on a fini. Dit Kurt en parcourant l'essai de ses yeux bleus pour la énième fois. Et on a une semaine d'avance. Sourit-il, content du travail qu'ils avaient fait.

Blaine sourit, puis fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa que leurs rendez-vous hebdomadaire allaient s'arrêter pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le prochain devoir soit donné. Il pensa qu'il aimait plutôt bien passer du temps avec Kurt. Il ne dirait jamais cela à personne, mais Kurt était plutôt marrant, et il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir à jouer au dur avec lui. Bien sur, il devait envoyer quelques insultes et le rabaisser pour garder la politique harceleur/victime en place, mais Kurt ne le regardait pas comme si il attendait quelque chose de lui. Les amis de Blaine, Puck et Karofsky, se tournaient vers lui pour presque tout, pour avoir des réponses et quand ils avaient besoin d'un leader. Blaine était en quelque sorte fatigué de cela.

- Donc, hum, balbutia Blaine, puisque ce devoir était sur le contexte culturel, je parie que le prochain sera sur le thème. On pourrait commencer plus tôt ? Proposa-t-il avec trop plein d'espoir pour son propre dépit.

Kurt posa l'essai et leva ses yeux cyans pour rencontrer ceux de Blaine. Blaine était un peu distrait à cause de ce que Kurt portait. Il s'habillait toujours minutieusement. Son pull était –Blaine n'était même pas sur de ce que c'était. Il était de toutes les couleurs et formes, cela avait du être l'enfer pour l'enfiler. Il portait un jean serré et des bottes militaires noires. Blaine se demandait comment Kurt arrivait à marcher avec ce jean. Il le portait tout le temps.

- Blaine, on a beaucoup de temps pour commencer le prochain. Répliqua Kurt

Blaine soupira et se rassit, regrettant le moment où il avait dit cela. Pourquoi voulait-il passer du temps avec Kurt de toute façon ? Il avait des amis ! Il n'avait pas besoin de Kurt.

- Donc, il y a cette fête dimanche. Dit Blaine, et il était trop tard pour le retirer. Je sais que tu-, t'es pas fait, tu sais, des amis ici.

C'était vrai. Blaine voyait parfois Kurt assit tout seul à la cantine, mangeant des bâtonnets de carotte la tête baissée en évitant tout contact visuel avec les gens. Parfois, il avait envie de se lever de sa place à la table « cool » et traverser la cantine pour s'assoir avec lui. La conversation de Kurt était la plupart du temps beaucoup plus intéressante que tout ce que ses amis avaient à dire.

- Je pensais que tu pourrais venir-, y aller. Continua Blaine. Si tu voulais.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent, un masque de confusion sur le visage. Blaine se sentit rougir furieusement. Pourquoi devait-il dire quelque chose comme cela ?

- Je ne vais pas aux fêtes. Kurt secoua la tête

- Jamais ?

- Jamais.

Blaine ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'une fois où il n'avait pas été à une fête.

- Fais une exception. Blaine haussa les épaules

- Pourquoi ?

Bonne question. Blaine ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il reprit son sang-froid, puis sortit une excuse :

- Parce que j'en ai marre de te voir broyer du noir au lycée. Lui dit-il. C'est déjà assez nul que tu sois là, mais tu te trimballes toujours avec la tête baissée comme si c'était la fin du monde. Si tu avais au moins quelques losers avec qui trainer, je n'aurai pas à voir ton ridicule froncement de sourcils dès que je tourne au coin.

L'expression de Kurt ne changea pas beaucoup. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

- Je ne suis même pas invité.

- Je t'invite. Blaine haussa les épaules

- Ce n'est pas ta fête.

- C'est tout comme. Si j'invite quelqu'un, il est invité, c'est aussi simple que ça. C'est mon lycée, Hummel, si je veux inviter quelqu'un à une fête, alors je l'invite.

- Ça doit être génial d'être toi. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Je ne peux pas dire si je suis dégouté ou touché face à l'offre, mais je n'irai pas.

Kurt Hummel était l'être humain le plus frustrant de la planète.

- Pourquoi ? Grogna doucement Blaine

- Je n'ai pas de raison. Répliqua Kurt. En plus, je ne connaitrai personne.

- Tu me connais.

- Oui, Blaine, je te connais, mais en public tu ne fais que vider des boissons glacées sur ma tête ou m'enfermer dans des toilettes portatives, donc ce n'est pas vraiment réconfortant.

Il avait un point, pensa Blaine, mais il voulait qu'il soit là. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, il voulait juste qu'il soit là.

- Donc tu ne viendras pas.

Kurt secoua la tête, sa coiffure parfaite ne bougeant pas.

- Ma vie est déjà assez embarrassante sans ajouter une ou deux heures seul à la fête d'un gars que je ne connais pas.

Blaine était embarrassé. Kurt, comme ses cheveux, ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il se demanda s'il pourrait peut être le convaincre avant dimanche.

- Donc, demain. Dit-il en changeant de sujet. Tu veux commencer le prochain devoir direct après les cours ?

Kurt parut alors mal à l'aise, ses yeux quittant ceux de Blaine.

- Peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Blaine, ses yeux se plissant pour étudier Kurt

Kurt marmonna quelque chose que Blaine ne comprit pas. Il lui demanda de répéter.

- J'ai Glee Club. Murmura-t-il

- _Glee Club_ ? Bégaya Blaine. T'es dans le Glee Club.

- J'auditionne, en fait. Dit Kurt avec hésitation

- Tu _chantes_ ?

- C'est un peu ce qu'est le Glee Club. Chanter et danser, et d'autres trucs. Dit Kurt en acquiesçant et regardant Blaine comme s'il s'était trompé sur le résultat de 1+1.

- Chante quelque chose. Le défia Blaine en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, les bras croisés.

- Blaine, dit patiemment Kurt, tu as déjà été viré de cette bibliothèque une fois, on ne peut pas se permettre de me faire virer à cause d'une chanson au milieu des romans d'amours.

Blaine regarda autour de lui. Oui, ils étaient dans le rayon amour. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise pour une raison quelconque. Il se sentait toujours malade, mais ce n'était plus aussi fréquent qu'avant.

- Pourquoi tu auditionnes pour le Glee Club ? Demanda Blaine, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Tu ne penses pas que t'es déjà assez exclu sans ajouter le fait te pavaner en jupe et de sonner des cloches ?

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

- Ils ne sonnent pas de cloches ou portent des jupes –enfin, peut être que les filles le font. Dit-il en ayant l'air pensif. Mais j'y vais parce que j'aime chanter et que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Donc qu'est ce que ça fait si ça me pousse encore plus bas dans "l'échelle cool" ? Il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts. Vous me faites vivre l'enfer, je ne pense pas que ça puisse empirer.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Kurt ne savait pas.

* * *

Cela arriva lors de son troisième lundi à MacKinley High. Il était entrain de se diriger vers son casier en pensant à ses propres affaires quand ils avaient frappé. La première personne qu'il vu fut Puckerman –le gars qui avait l'air d'avoir Roadkill sur la tête. Karofsky, Azimio et Blaine virent tous après lui. Ils avaient tous des sourires effrayants –tous sauf Blaine qui avait l'air un peu vert- pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers lui.

Karofsky le poussa contre le mur et son sac tomba de son épaule. Le cœur de Kurt martelait sa poitrine, son esprit était troublé par la peur et la colère, et l'envie de les repousser. Parfois –la plupart du temps- quand ça arrivait, il voulait se tourner vers Blaine et lui crier dessus et lui demander pourquoi il était comme ça, parce que même si il se comportait toujours comme s'il était supérieur à Kurt quand ils étaient seuls, il était bien loin de la façon dont il se comportait avec ses amis.

- Pourquoi tu dois marcher en ayant toujours l'air aussi _gay_ ? Demanda Karofsky l'air dégouté

- Oh, je ne sais pas, peut être parce que je suis gay ? Suggéra Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel

Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il valait mieux fermer sa bouche et juste les laisser faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire, des fois, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

- Ne me réponds pas, Hummel. Dit Karofsky en serrant les dents tandis qu'il poussait Kurt plus fort contre le mur.

Kurt eut mal au dos instantanément, sa peau le lançant là où il avait été poussé. Soudain, Puckerman fut sur son côté, retirant sa veste de ses épaules. Kurt se dégagea de sa portée, mais Puck était un sportif, il était plus fort que Kurt.

- Tes fringues appartiennent à une espèce de mamie glamour. Dit Puck en tenant la veste de Kurt entre son pouce et son index comme s'il allait attraper une maladie s'il s'approchait plus près.

- Au moins la mamie est glamour. Fit Kurt. C'est mieux que de porter tout le temps la même veste et ne _jamais_ la laver comme vous le faites.

Kurt savait que c'était un mensonge. Il avait assez senti Blaine pour savoir qu'il lavait sa veste quotidiennement.

- C'est ça, lady boy. Dit Blaine en s'avançant, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'y mettre du cœur. Tu vas être très, très, désolé.

Kurt regarda Blaine, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et le supplia de reculer, essaya de lui envoyer une sorte de message télépathique, mais cela ne marcha évidemment pas. Blaine n'était pas vraiment un mauvais garçon. Il avait appris cela lors des dernières semaines. Il pensait juste que c'était ce qu'il était. Il ne savait pas se comporter autrement.

Azimio gronda pendant qu'il ouvrit la porte d'un casier en faisant sauter brusquement le verrou de ses mains puissantes. Kurt déglutit en réalisant ce qui allait se passer. Blaine le prit par le bras droit, Karofsky par le bras gauche, et ils commencèrent à le soulever vers le casier ouvert. Puck rit comme une hyène en jetant la veste de Kurt dans une poubelle.

Le cœur de Kurt battait la chamade. Il regarda Blaine, essaya de lui envoyer des messages. _Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu vaux bien mieux que ça, _mais Blaine évitait ses yeux. Kurt avait déjà été à l'intérieur d'un casier. Cela avait été les vingt pires minutes de sa vie et il n'avait pas pu arrêter de tousser pendant des jours après. Il ne savait pas si son état émotionnel allait être capable de supporter cela à nouveau.

_Peut être qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que ça_, pensa Kurt pendant que Blaine et Karofsky le soulevaient plus haut et commençaient à le pousser dans le petit espace métallique.

Puis le clip-clop de talons retentit dans le couloir et les têtes des sportifs se retournèrent en direction d'où venait le bruit.

- Merde. Siffla Karofsky, et ils le laissèrent partir. T'es chanceux cette fois, Hummel. Dit-il en transperçant Kurt du regard

Blaine, Karofsky, Puck et Azimio partir à la hâte, et Kurt pressa son dos contre le mur, soulagé qu'ils l'aient laissé seul. Il se demanda si le destin était de son côté pour une fois. Il resta là un long moment. Le professeur –où n'importe quelle personne qui avait été dans le coin- ne vint jamais dans sa direction. Puis il se redressa parce que quelque chose l'avait piqué dans le dos. Il se retourna pour voir une punaise qui tenait une affiche contre le mur.

**NEW DIRECTIONS !  
NOUS CHERCHONS DE NOUVEAUX MEMBRES !  
GLEE, PAR SA DEFINITION MEME, VEUT DIRE S'OUVRIR A LA JOIE !  
AUDITIONS JEUDI APRES LES COURS DANS LA SALLE DE CHANT !**

Il y avait une feuille d'inscription vide et un stylo attaché à une ficelle usée en dessous. Kurt le fixa pendant un moment. _Destin_, pensa-t-il brièvement avant de prendre le stylo dans sa main toujours tremblante et de griffonner son nom sur la feuille d'inscription.

_Kurt Hummel_

Il lâcha le stylo et s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers son casier. Il pourrait mettre un peu de joie dans sa vie.

* * *

Kurt se demandait pourquoi il s'était inscrit pour une audition au Glee Club tandis qu'il marchait en direction de la salle de chant jeudi après les cours. Il était plus que nerveux et n'avait jamais chanté en public auparavant. Il n'avait pas vraiment une voix comme tout le monde. Il ne s'intégrerait pas, il ne s'adapterait pas à la dynamique qu'ils avaient déjà mise en place. Cependant, il continua de marcher, parce que le _destin_, se rappela-t-il, était de son côté.

Il inspira profondément, puis marcha jusqu'à la porte ouverte, pour faire face à treize paire d'yeux. Kurt se sentit rougir, se sentant mal à l'aise avec tout le monde qui le regardait comme ça. Il allait probablement s'effondrer.

Un professeur aux cheveux bouclés lui sourit.

- Salut ! Dit-il avec enthousiasme. Tu dois être Kurt Hummel. Bienvenue au Glee Club ! Je suis Mr Shuester !

Kurt essaya de sourire, mais échoua misérablement.

- Donc, as-tu préparé une chanson ? Demanda Mr Shuester, toujours avec un grand sourire. Ou si tu veux, tu peux juste t'assoir pour aujourd'hui et voir si ça te plait ?

- Mr Shuester. Se fit entendre une voix à travers la pièce avant que Kurt ne pu parler

Kurt regarda dans la direction d'où la voix était venue et vu une petite fille avec des cheveux bruns lisses, portant un pull marron avec un cheval dessus. Il grimaça, se demandant ce qui aurait bien pu posséder une personne pour qu'elle puisse sortir de chez elle en portant quelque chose d'aussi affreux.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous sommes près des communales. Nous avons _besoin_ de chanteurs ! C'est censé être un jour d'audition et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il n'y a pas vraiment foule à la porte.

- Où étions-nous censé faire la queue ? Demanda une fille blonde portant un uniforme de cheerio depuis la rangée du fond

Tout le monde l'ignora, donc Kurt se contenta de la regarder avec confusion pendant un moment, avant de détourner son regard. La fille au pull horrible regardait Kurt à présent.

- Kurt Hummel, je ne veux pas paraître insistante ou te mettre la pression, mais on a besoin que tu auditionnes aujourd'hui.

Kurt acquiesça.

- C'est bon.

- Oh. Dit la fille en se renfonçant dans sa chaise. Très bien.

Mr Shuester frappa des mains avant de donner à Kurt un autre grand sourire.

- Ça n'a même pas besoin d'être toute une chanson, Kurt. Dit-il gentiment. Juste… Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire !

Il prit une chaise et Kurt posa son sac à ses pieds, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite. Il essaya de repousser les nerfs et l'appréhension, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de chanter.

_I don't expect my love affairs to last for long,  
Never fool myself that my dream will come true  
Being used to trouble I anticipate it  
But all the same I hate it, wouldn't you ?  
__[Je n'attends pas que mes histoires d'amours durent longtemps  
Ne me suis jamais tromper que mes rêves se réaliseront  
Habitué à la peine je l'anticipe  
Mais tout de même je déteste ça, n'est-ce pas ?]_

Kurt se demanda brièvement pourquoi il avait choisi cette chanson. Personne dans la pièce n'avait l'air d'avoir déjà entendu cette chanson, sauf la fille au pull qui chantait en playback.

_So what happens now?  
So what happens now?  
Where am I going to?  
Where am I going to?  
__[Donc que se passe-t-il maintenant ?  
Donc que se passe-t-il maintenant ?  
Où vais-je aller ?  
Où vais-je aller ?]_

Il se rendit compte que chanter la chanson tout seul voulait dire enlever tout le titre de la chanson et il se sentit stupide de faire cela. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de bloquer les regards fixes qu'il recevait.

_Time and time again I've said that I don't care,_  
_That I'm immune to gloom, that I'm hard through and through,_  
_But every time it matters all my words desert me,_  
_So anyone can hurt me, and they do.  
__[Maintes et maintes fois j'ai dit que je m'en fiche  
Que je suis à l'abri des ténèbres, que je suis dur jusqu'au bout  
Mais à chaque fois que ça compte, je perds mes mots  
Donc, n'importe qui peut me faire du mal, et ils le font.]_

Il chanta encore le refrain, les musiciens l'accompagnant. Il se sentit un peu plus relaxé maintenant qu'il avait presque finit. Le dernier couplet suivait, donc il donna tout, subitement conscient de combien il voulait être dans la chorale. Personne ne riait, c'était un bon signe. Peut être que ça irait.

_Call in three months time and I'll be fine, I know,_  
_Well maybe not that fine, but I'll survive anyhow,_  
_I won't recall the names and places of each sad occasion,_  
_But that's no consolation here and now.  
__[Appelez dans trios mois et j'irai bien, je sais  
Bien, peut être pas si bien, mais je survivrai de toute façon  
Je ne me rappellerais pas les noms et les lieux de cette triste occasion  
Mais ce n'est pas une consolation, ici et maintenant]_

Kurt chanta le dernier couplet avant que la musique ne s'évanouisse, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tous les yeux étaient sur lui. Il regarda dans le vide en évitant le contact visuel avec tout le monde. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et Kurt sentit son visage chauffer. Mr Shuester se leva et donna une tape dans le dos de Kurt.

- Kurt, dit-il avec un sourire, bienvenue au Glee Club !

* * *

- Rachel Berry. Dit la fille avec le pull au cheval quand Kurt entra dans la cantine vendredi midi

- Hum. Fit tout ce qu'il dit, distrait par la tenue de la fille –Rachel- une jupe droite, des chaussettes qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, des chaussures en daim, et un autre pull avec cette fois un lapin devant. Kurt frissonna.

- Je suis la star du Glee Club. Dit Rachel, repoussant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. Tu es talentueux, mais je suis talentueuse, ambitieuse, _et_ une star.

Kurt resta bouche bée pendant un moment, se demandant pourquoi elle lui faisait l'étalage de son narcissisme devant lui.

- Tu as chanté Evita pour ton audition.

Kurt acquiesça.

- Evan Perón est un de mes rôles de rêves. L'informa-t-elle en souriant. Bien, je pensais juste que tu devrais le savoir. A plus.

Elle s'en alla la tête haute. Kurt la regarda, incapable de retirer le sentiment d'avoir été menacé indirectement.

- Fais pas attention à cette fille.

Kurt se retourna pour voir une autre fille du Glee Club qui se tenait là.

- Hum, salut. Dit Kurt

- Je suis Mercedes Jones. Dit la fille en souriant et en tendant sa main à Kurt

Il la prit et la serra doucement.

- Boy, tu peux chanter !

Kurt s'autorisa à sourire un peu.

- Merci.

- Rachel est juste jalouse. Elle pense qu'elle est notre star, mais toi et moi pourrions chanter comme elle si on nous en donnait la chance. Hey, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas t'assoir avec nous ?

Kurt hésita, regardant autour de lui, s'assurant que ce n'était pas une espèce de blague ou de piège. Il vu Blaine à l'autre bout de la pièce, à sa table. Il regardait dans la direction de Kurt, son expression indéchiffrable. Puck était à côté de lui. Kurt se retourna vers Mercedes et lui donna son meilleur sourire.

- J'adorerai, merci.

* * *

- Donc, la fête de dimanche. Dit Blaine en cours d'anglais

Ils étaient censés travailler sur leur devoir, mais puisqu'ils l'avaient déjà terminé, ils étaient juste entrain de parler de tout et de rien.

- Qui fait une fête un dimanche même ? Kurt secoua la tête

- Puckerman.

- Evidemment. Kurt leva ses yeux bleus-verts au ciel

- Donc, tu ne vas pas venir ?

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu tellement que je vienne ?

Blaine eut l'air décontenancé. Il semblait sur le point de l'insulter ou le menacer, mais il soupira à la place.

- Je ne veux pas. Répondit-il. Je te l'ai dit. Je pense que tu as besoin de te trouver des amis.

- J'ai des amis.

C'était vrai. Il avait trainé avec Mercedes et Rachel et les autres membres du Glee Club Tina, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Finn, Mike, Rory, et Sam. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Mercedes et même Rachel, même si ni lui ni Rachel n'étaient prêt à l'admettre. Rachel était aussi talentueuse. Elle avait chanté So Long Dearie de Hello Dolly! à table le jour d'avant. Ils étaient tous très sympas –même Rachel- et ne le traitaient pas comme un exclu. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sentait accepté.

- Ces losers de la chorale ?

- Ne les appelle pas comme ça, ils sont _sympas_. Dit Kurt à Blaine

Blaine ricana à côté de lui.

- Berry et ses pulls avec des animaux ? L'ado en chaise roulante ? Bouche de mérou ? _Ils sont _ce que tu appelles des amis ?

Kurt fronça les sourcils, parce que Blaine se comportait grossièrement et était injuste.

- Et bien, ils ne me lancent pas de slushie ou m'enferment dans des casiers, donc oui, je considérerai cela comme une amélioration de la seule chose que j'avais qui se rapprochait de l'amitié avant que je les rencontre.

Il vit Blaine tressaillir. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit mouvement, mais cela arriva et satisfit Kurt.

- Comme tu veux, Hummel. Dit-il en soupirant

- Je le veux.

* * *

- IL A VOLE MON JOURNAL INTIME ! Cria Rachel à toute la table du Glee Club en entrant dans la cafétéria à midi.

Elle était trempée, ses cheveux bruns gouttant. Tout le monde commença à poser des questions. Finn, le petit-ami de Rachel, la fit s'assoir sur un banc et lui dit de parler doucement. Evidemment, c'était Rachel et parler doucement était à peu près impossible pour elle.

- Noah Puckerman. Dit-elle comme si elle allait pleurer. Il m'a lancé un slushie, puis m'a arraché mon journal de mes petites mains et s'est enfuit dans le couloir ! Et s'il regarde à l'intérieur ?

Rachel enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de son petit-ami et se mit à pleurer.

- Ça craint. Dit Mercedes à Kurt. Genre, vraiment.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Kurt, se demandant si Rachel avait un genre de noir et profond secret caché entre les pages de son journal.

- Oui. Confirma-t-elle. Puckerman organise une fête ce week-end. Il y a des chances pour que les footballeurs et les cheerleaders lisent son journal ensemble pendant la fête.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il leva les yeux vers Rachel, Finn traçait des petits cercles dans son dos pendant qu'elle pleurait dans son cou, mouillant son t-shirt. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table populaire, à Puck qui envoyait des pois à Karofsky et rigolait, à Karofsky qui les écrasait et les renvoyait, à Blaine qui fixait son plateau les yeux dans le vide.

La cloche sonna et les gens commencèrent à bouger. Kurt se leva et prit son sac.

- T'es prêt ? Demanda Mercedes

- Je dois parler à Rachel pour une minute. Dit-il. Viens.

Lui et Mercedes marchèrent jusqu'où Rachel se tenait. Finn lui donna un rapide baiser et s'éloigna. Elle avait l'air abattue, ses cheveux collants et durs.

- Hey, Rachel. Dit Kurt en se sentant mal pour elle.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, ses yeux de chiots rouges, cernés et brillants. Elle renifla et sécha ses larmes.

- Je crois que je peux te ramener ton journal.

* * *

Votre avis sur ce chapitre ? :)

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre 5, bonne lecture ! :)

Lien de la version originale : www fanfiction s /7696724/ 1 /Sideways

* * *

Chapitre 5

- Kurt, tu es mon héro ! Dit dramatiquement Rachel à l'autre bout du téléphone dimanche après-midi. Sérieusement, je ne peux pas assez te remercier pour ça.

- C'est bon. Lui dit Kurt en retombant contre les oreillers de son lit

Ce n'était pas bon. Il était affreusement nerveux. Il avait passé toute la matinée à gigoter et essayer de se concentrer sur ses devoirs et les tâches ménagères, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à la fête.

- Kurt, tu es sur que tu veux le faire ? Demanda Mercedes qui était chez Rachel

- Evidemment. Lui dit Kurt. C'est horrible qu'on lise le journal intime de quelqu'un à haute voix pour que tout le monde entende.

- Mais pourquoi t'inviteraient-ils ? Demanda Mercedes avec scepticisme. Et de tout le monde, Blaine Anderson. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un genre de… piège ?

Kurt avait déjà envisagé cela, mais dès que quelqu'un se montrait amical avec lui, il pensait automatiquement qu'ils le piégeaient. Parfois, il fallait juste saisir cette chance.

- Ce n'est rien que je ne puisse pas gérer. Dit Kurt en espérant qu'il avait l'air convaincant

Kurt n'avait jamais été à une vraie fête. La dernière fête à laquelle il avait été était quand il avait neuf ans et qu'un gamin avait invité toute la classe pour son anniversaire. Il y avait eu un clown et un château gonflable. Cette fois allait être très différente, imagina-t-il, quoi qu'avec Puckerman, qui savait ?

- T'es sur ? Dit Mercedes

Kurt inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, ce sentiment de terreur lui retournant toujours le creux de l'estomac. Il ouvrit les yeux et expira, ses épaules se relâchant, puis parla.

- Je suis sur.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que Hummel fou ici ? Grogna Karofsky à côté de Blaine

La maison de Puckerman était sombre et remplie de gens. La musique forte cognait dans les oreilles de Blaine, la pièce était chaude et étouffante, les gens parlant et riant fort. Il se tourna pour regarder dans la direction vers laquelle Karofsky fronçait les sourcils et vit Kurt attendant près de la porte. Il portait une veste grisâtre avec un t-shirt blanc à manches longues en dessous. Son pantalon était noir et serré, mais Blaine ne pouvait pas voir beaucoup plus au-delà de ça.

- Je l'ai invité. Dit-il à haute voix

Karofsky, Puck et Azimio tournèrent leurs regards choqués vers lui. Blaine haussa les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air dérangé.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait un peu s'amuser avec lui plus tard.

Les garçons acquiescèrent et rigolèrent, et Puck lui tapa dans la main. Il espérait qu'ils oublieraient Kurt après. Blaine prévoyait d'être bien trop soûl pour leur rappeler de toute façon. S'il était sobre, il avait l'impression qu'il devrait leur rappeler, parce qu'ils en reparleraient le jour suivant. Blaine se fichait que ce soit la veille d'un jour de cours, il avait juste besoin d'arrêter d'être conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait pendant un petit moment.

Il but une cannette de bière pendant la première heure pendant qu'il écoutait ses amis bavarder. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de chercher à travers la foule, devant les corps se heurtant et à travers la pénombre, cherchant ces cheveux coiffés et cette peau très pâle. Kurt avait disparu de la vision de Blaine depuis un long moment. Il se demanda s'il était rentré chez lui. Puis il le vit.

Blaine leva la tête pour voir où Kurt se dirigeait et il se trouva qu'il montait à l'étage. Blaine l'observa un moment, puis agita sa cannette à moitié pleine à ses amis, signalant qu'il allait en prendre une autre. Il se leva en ayant un peu la tête qui tournait, et traversa la pièce, les gens s'écartant sur son passage. Il posa la cannette sur une petite table et commença à monter les escaliers en faisant des petits pas prudents, parce que les gens se moqueraient, même de Blaine Anderson, s'il tombait.

Quand il atteignit le haut, il regarda autour de lui. C'était complètement vide mis à part un gars qui dormait dans la salle de bain. Blaine tourna au coin et regarda dans le long couloir. Kurt était là, tirant la poignée d'une porte.

- C'est fermé. Lui dit-il

Kurt leva rapidement la tête, ses yeux bleus s'agrandissant. Son visage se détendit quand il vit que ce n'était que Blaine. Blaine marcha jusqu'à lui.

- C'est la chambre des parents de Puck. Il la ferme pendant les fêtes. Confirma Blaine, et Kurt acquiesça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon ?

- Puck a volé le journal intime de Rachel. Expliqua-t-il. Je ne suis ici que pour le récupérer.

Blaine le fixa pendant un long moment. Il se sentait un peu blessé et ne pouvait pas trouver pourquoi.

- C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es venu ?

Kurt fit une pause, puis acquiesça rapidement.

- Oui. Affirma-t-il. Tu sais où il est ? Le journal de Rachel ?

Il allait hausser les épaules, lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec lui, lui demander pourquoi il l'aiderait, mais il ne le fit pas. Il soupira et se retourna, faisant signe à Kurt de le suivre. Il l'amena à la chambre de Puckerman. Il gardait la clé sur le haut du cadre de la porte. Blaine se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa la clé avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il entra, Kurt le suivant, et ferma la porte derrière eux. La petite chambre sombre de Puck était en désordre. Des habits étaient partout, les chaussures recouvraient le sol, le lit n'était pas fait. Blaine vit Kurt grimacer de dégout lorsqu'il donna un coup de pied dans un boxer avec le bout de sa chaussure militaire.

- Ça devrait être ici. Dit Blaine en ouvrant le placard de Puck

Les vêtements n'étaient pas rangés à l'intérieur, mais jetés sur le sol avec en plus des chaussures en dessous.

- Ça devrait te prendre un moment pour le trouver, mais c'est ici qu'il garde, genre, tout.

Kurt s'avança, les yeux balayant la pièce autour de lui, pour être sur qu'il n'allait pas marcher sur quelque chose de dégoutant. Blaine le regarda pendant un moment. Son pantalon était super serré. Blaine ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard. Cela laissait peu à l'imagination, et Blaine ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Kurt avait réussi à vivre dans un pantalon aussi serré. C'était surement inconfortable, même douloureux.

Il détacha son regard, réalisant qu'il fixait le cul de Kurt.

- Bon, je retourne en bas. Déclara-t-il. Tu vas à l'intérieur et trouve le stupide journal de Berry. Je te contacterai si Puck ou quelqu'un vient en haut.

- Merci. Murmura Kurt en donnant un coup de pied dans une chaussure cette fois

Blaine le regarda encore pendant un petit moment, ses yeux allant encore sur ce pantalon incroyablement serré. Il secoua la tête et gloussa.

- Comme c'est ironique que je t'envoie à l'intérieur d'un placard. Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce

Il resta derrière la porte, respirant simplement pour ce qui paru un long moment, puis retourna en bas, passant par la cuisine pour rendre visite au réfrigérateur avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Blaine allait se bourrer d'alcool, parce qu'il n'avait juste pas besoin de penser à Kurt, ses parents, ou rien d'autre. C'était peut être une mauvaise idée vu qu'il se sentait malade en ce moment, mais il fit abstraction de cela. Maintenant, il voulait juste ne pas s'en souvenir.

* * *

- T'es un vrai connard ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ferais ça !

Kurt s'approcha de la porte du fond pour qu'il puisse mieux entendre ce que Quinn Fabray hurlait à Blaine.

- Combien de verres as-tu bu ? Je ne peux pas te ramener chez moi maintenant tu sais ! Je ne peux pas amener un alcoolique dans ma maison, mon père va flipper ! T'es tellement un connard, Blaine !

Blaine était entrain de soupirer, plus fatigué qu'en colère.

- Je ne suis pas un alcoolique. Dit-il en ayant du mal à articuler

- Tu sais quoi d'autre ? Continua Quinn. Ton père va te tuer quand tu rentreras dans cet état et tu le mérites ! J'espère que ça fait mal, Blaine, quand il te bat, parce que _tu _le mérites ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. Il se demanda si c'était le secret de Blaine, que son père était abusif. Il s'adossa contre le mur à côté de la porte et écouta attentivement.

- T'es pas drôle. Lui dit Blaine

- Peut être que si t'étais resté putain de sobre, tu aurais vu comme je suis drôle quand on serait rentré chez moi !

Kurt plissa le nez. C'était une image dont il n'avait pas besoin.

- Quinn. Dit Blaine avec fatigue. Quinn, tu crains !

Kurt sentit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer vers le haut alors que Quinn grognait d'exaspération.

- Tu sais quoi, Blaine ? Siffla-t-elle. _Tu_ crains. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais avec toi. On a à peine rien fait depuis les dernières semaines et tu t'es comporté très bizarrement ! Regarde-toi ! T'es un déchet !

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Kurt entendit Blaine soupirer de nouveau

- Trouver un vrai homme, parce que tu n'es clairement pas capable de me donner ce que je mérite !

Kurt retourna dans le coin et regarda Quinn passer dans la cuisine et marcher jusqu'au salon. Elle était un peu effrayante quand elle était en colère. Elle avait l'air un peu psychotique. Il attendit une minute, puis alla dehors pour trouver Blaine étaler sur l'herbe avec son dos contre le mur. L'air était frais contre sa peau et il se sentit soulagé d'être sortit de la foule. Il se rapprocha et fronça les sourcils en voyant Blaine qui le regardait et souriait, les yeux à demi-clos.

- Tu t'amuses ? Demanda-t-il

- Je m'éclate. Dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle a raison tu sais. _T'es_ un peu un déchet. Kurt sourit légèrement

Blaine haussa les épaules. Le bouton du haut de sa chemise était défait et ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés. Ses boucles s'échappaient et le gel n'était plus d'aucune aide.

- Elle ne me comprend pas. Bégaya-t-il en fermant les yeux

Kurt fronça encore les sourcils avant de lui tendre la main. Blaine la regarda et lui lança un regard interrogateur à travers ses yeux à moitié fermés.

- Je vais te faire sortir d'ici avant que tu fasses quelque chose d'idiot. Expliqua Kurt

Il ne devrait pas aider Blaine Anderson, le gars qui le faisait redouter d'aller à l'école tous les jours, mais il voyait quelque chose en Blaine qu'il ne voyait pas chez les autres, et il supposait que tout le monde avait droit à une chance. Une partie de lui voulait le détester, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Un moment après, Blaine autorisa Kurt à le remettre sur ses pieds. Il passa un des bras de Blaine par-dessus son épaule et teint son autre bras dans ses mains. Kurt le ramena à l'intérieur de la maison. Puck se tenait près du réfrigérateur avec les bras croisés quand ils entrèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hummel ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux ainsi que la bouche grands ouverts.

- Je le ramène chez lui. Dit Kurt. Il est dans un sal état.

- Pourquoi _tu_ le ramènes ?

- Parce qu'on dirait que je suis le seul sobre ici ? Kurt en fit une question

- Oh. Puck acquiesça. Oh, ouais.

- Puck, c'est la meilleure fête de tout les temps ! Cria Blaine à Puck

Puck, qui n'était pas aussi soûl que Blaine, mais toujours soûl néanmoins, sourit bêtement et tapa son poing faiblement contre celui de Blaine. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et tira Blaine à travers la foule dans le salon jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il déposa Blaine sur le siège passager de sa voiture, attacha sa ceinture, puis monta de son propre côté. Blaine fredonnait quelque chose que Kurt ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre.

- Est-ce qu'on va à Narnia ?

Kurt se retourna et regarda Blaine comme si trois têtes et un bec lui étaient poussés et ignora ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regarda ailleurs en secouant la tête, et commença à conduire. Blaine continuait de fredonner quelque chose qui n'était probablement même pas une vraie chanson, pendant que Kurt essayait de trouver un plan. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Blaine. Il ne voulait pas le ramener chez lui à cause de ce que Quinn avait dit à propos de son père, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser sur le trottoir dans la rue.

- Blaine, il y a quelque part où tu peux aller ?

- Je peux aller sur la lune. Dit Blaine en regardant par la fenêtre la lune haute dans le ciel

Kurt leva un sourcil et décida de ne pas poser plus de questions. Apparemment, l'alcool faisait que l'esprit de Blaine devenait occuper par une fille de cinq ans. Il se demanda brièvement dans quoi il s'était embarqué et pourquoi il l'aidait. Mais Kurt ne pouvait pas le laisser là, il ne pouvait juste pas. Il se sentirait coupable après. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit auquel Kurt pouvait penser amener Blaine.

Blaine fredonnait et Kurt conduisait, et par moments, Blaine disait quelque chose d'insensé et Kurt faisait comme s'il était d'accord avec lui, tout en étouffant son rire. Enfin, Kurt arrêta la voiture.

- O-où est-on ? Demanda Blaine l'air un peu endormi

- Chez moi.

* * *

Au moment où Kurt entraîna Blaine dans sa chambre, qui se situait au sous sol, Blaine était plus près de s'endormir que d'avoir la tête qui tourne à cause de son enthousiasme. Kurt le jeta sur le lit, se sentant embarrassé, parce qu'il n'allait pas partager un lit avec un autre garçon ce soir, surtout pas Blaine Anderson. Kurt décida qu'il se ferait un lit sur le petit canapé parce que Blaine s'était déjà pelotonné contre les oreillers de son lit. Il traversa la pièce et ouvrit son placard, en sortit une couverture et un oreiller de plus, puis alla vers le canapé. Il posa la couverture, puis l'oreiller, avant de sortir le petit journal de Rachel de la poche intérieure de sa veste et de le poser sur le bureau.

- Kurt

Kurt se retourna pour trouver Blaine assit sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, scrutant la pièce.

- Blaine, vas dormir.

- J'ai mal à la tête. Grogna-t-il

Kurt soupira et alla dans la salle de bain. Il revint en tenant un verre d'eau et du paracétamol. Il vint s'assoir à côté de Blaine. Il lui tendit le verre, puis les comprimés.

- Prends ça.

Blaine ne posa pas de question, il fourra simplement les comprimés dans sa bouche ouverte, puis les avala avec l'eau. Kurt se leva et lui prit le verre des mains parce qu'il avait l'air de pouvoir le lâcher, puis traversa la pièce et le posa sur le bureau.

- Comment tu fais pour marcher ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Kurt en marchant pour aller se rassoir

- Avec ce pantalon. Dit Blaine, le regard allant vers les jambes de Kurt

Kurt rougit et bougea rapidement pour prendre place sur le bord du lit.

- Je suis habitué. Il haussa les épaules

- Mais il est t-tellement _serré_. Dit-il. Tes jambes doivent crier !

Kurt sourit à cela.

- Et bien, je paris que tes cheveux passent la plupart de leur temps à crier. Le taquina Kurt. Tu portes _beaucoup_ de gel.

- Je n'aime pas mes boucles. Blaine fit la moue, ressemblant à un gamin

- Je préfère tes boucles plutôt que l'effet lisse du gel. Sourit doucement Kurt, heureux que Blaine ne se souviendrait probablement pas de cette conversation au matin.

- Quand je le pince, dit Blaine en se penchant pour essayer de pincer le jean de Kurt près de son genou et celui-ci recula un peu sous le touché de Blaine, c'est comme toucher de l'air. _Il est si serré !_

- D'accord. Dit Kurt en se levant. Je reviens, je vais me changer.

- Tu vas enlever le pantalon serré ?

- Oui, je vais l'enlever. Affirma-t-il. Tu veux te changer ?

- Non. Dit Blaine en se rallongeant et en se recroquevillant en position fœtale

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et alla à son placard. Il sortit un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt, puis alla dans la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit, Blaine était assit en tailleur sur le lit de Kurt en train de lire quelque chose.

- C'est le journal de Rachel ? S'exclama Kurt, se précipitant pour avoir une meilleure vue

- Rachel Berry n'est pas une fille bien. Dit Blaine d'une voix chantante

Kurt résista à l'envie de se pencher par-dessus l'épaule de Blaine et de lire ce qui ne faisait apparemment pas d'elle une « fille bien ». A la place, il arracha le petit livre des mains de Blaine et le referma.

- Lis-le, lis-le ! Sourit Blaine en tapant des mains comme les phoques dans les zoos

- Ça, dit Kurt en levant le journal en l'air, est la propriété privée de Rachel. C'est mal que l'un d'entre nous le lise !

- Elle couche avec Finn Hudson, pourtant. Dit Blaine, le bout de son nez se plissant

Kurt écarquilla les yeux, puis s'arrêta, parce qu'il n'allait pas commérer sur son amie avec Blaine Anderson.

- Qui coucherait avec Finn Hudson ?

- C'est son _petit-ami_. Expliqua Kurt en se levant et en glissant le journal dans son tiroir, hors de la portée de Blaine

- Mais _Finn Hudson_. Blaine plissa le nez. Finn Hudson était dans l'équipe de foot, puis il a rejoint le Glee Club et est devenu gay.

- Il sort avec Rachel, Blaine, il n'est pas gay. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Et rejoindre le Glee Club ne te fait pas devenir gay.

- T'es gay. Souligna Blaine

- J'étais gay avant de rejoindre le Glee Club. Lui dit Kurt

Il se demanda dans quoi il s'était embarqué pas pour la première fois ce jour là.

Il se dirigea vers sa commode, s'assit, et commença son rituel quotidien de soin de la peau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Blaine en bougeant rapidement de façon à ce que ses jambes pendent au bord du lit.

- Je m'hydrate. Lui apprit-il

- _Pourquoi_ ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas de pores. Expliqua-t-il. Et ça rend ta peau plus douce.

- Vraiment ?

Kurt acquiesça et souhaita que Blaine aille dormir pour que la nuit se finisse qu'ils puissent retourner à leur amitié tendue, qui consistait à se détester, puis en quelque sorte à s'apprécier, le lendemain.

Blaine se leva et trébucha. Il tendit la main et saisit la commode de Kurt pour s'empêcher de tomber la tête la première. Kurt sourit et l'observa pendant que Blaine se relevait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kurt à Blaine, qui le fixait à présent, souriant comme un idiot.

- T-tu peux rendre ma peau douce et ne pas avoir de pores ?

Kurt leva un sourcil fin et étudia Blaine, essayant de comprendre le garçon. Ne disait-on pas que l'ivresse révélait la vérité ? Etait-ce la vrai Blaine ? Un garçon fleur bleue, enfantin, adorable-

_Adorable_ ?

Il secoua la tête et prétendit qu'il ne venait pas de penser cela.

- Très bien.

Kurt se leva, prit Blaine par les épaules, et le poussa sur la chaise. Blaine souriait, les yeux mi-clos.

Kurt pressa un peu de crème dans la paume de sa main et en mit sur ses doigts. Il utilisa le revers de sa main, celle qui avait de la crème, pour écarter les boucles du front de Blaine. Avec l'autre main, il plaça des petites gouttes de crème hydratante sur différentes parties du visage de Blaine. Puis il commença à les étaler. La peau de Blaine était déjà ridiculement douce. Blaine devait avoir son propre rituel de soin de la peau, il n'était pas possible que cela soit naturel.

Le sourire de Blaine avait disparu. Il regardait Kurt avec un regard presque intense, les lèvres pincées, les yeux légèrement plissés. Kurt sentit de la chaleur s'étendre sur sa nuque pendant qu'il continuait d'étaler la crème sur la peau de Blaine, ses yeux mordorés le regardant attentivement. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer quand ses doigts se rapprochèrent de la bouche de Blaine. Il sentit le souffle chaud et lent de Blaine s'attardant sur sa peau, puis l'air froid revint et le débarrassa de la chaleur.

Quand Kurt eut finit, il s'écarta doucement, puis il s'essuya les mains avec un mouchoir. Les yeux noisette de Blaine ne quittèrent jamais son visage. Kurt se sentait mal à l'aise parce que c'était Blaine Anderson, il n'était pas supposé se sentir mal à l'aise près de Blaine Anderson pour _ces_ raisons.

- Hum. Kurt secoua la tête et se détourna de Blaine. Il est tard et on a cours demain, on devrait aller au lit.

Blaine se leva et manqua de tomber encore une fois. Kurt s'avança et attrapa Blaine par les bras qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Blaine le regarda et Kurt ne put que le fixer en retour. Kurt réalisa que les bras de Blaine étaient bien bâtis. Il était un sportif, après tout, mais Kurt ne s'était pas attendu à cela parce que Blaine était _si_ petit. Mais il pouvait sentir ses biceps tendus, les muscles serrés et forts sous ses doigts. Ce n'était pas bon.

Il accompagna Blaine jusqu'au lit et l'installa dessus, puis commença à se tourner pour aller sur le lit qu'il s'était fait, mais Blaine tendit la main et attrapa son bras.

- Kurt. Dit-il presque en murmurant

Kurt déglutit au son de son nom venant des lèvres de Blaine de ce ton chuchoté. Il sentit cette contraction familière dans le creux de son estomac tandis qu'il se sentait devenir à moitié dur. Pourquoi, au nom de tout ce qui était saint, devenait-il excité à cause de Blaine Anderson ? Il était mignon, bien sur, mais Blaine était un con la plupart du temps et Kurt ne l'aimait pas, pas de cette façon. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Blaine. Blaine le fit simplement s'assoir à côté de lui. Kurt croisa les jambes, espérant cacher ce qui devait être un renflement très visible. Il n'osait pas regarder en bas.

- Kurt, es-tu soûl ?

- Non. Lui dit-il

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas l'alcool. Il haussa les épaules

- Mais tu n'aimes pas le sentiment de te débarrasser de tout ? Juste pendant un petit moment ? Tu ne veux pas juste que tout dégage pendant un instant ?

Kurt sourit tristement. Blaine buvait pour oublier, -ou pour s'échapper, pensa-t-il.

- Tout sera encore là quand tu redeviendras sobre. Dit-il d'un ton neutre

- Mais juste pendant un petit moment, tout est parti, juste parti. Dit rêveusement Blaine. Tu peux juste être qui tu veux et tu n'as pas à t'en soucier !

- C'est bien, Blaine.

Kurt sourit et essaya de se lever, mais Blaine attrapa son bras de nouveau et le fit se rassoir.

- Tu ne crois pas que ce serait bien de ne pas t'en soucier, Kurt ? Demanda-t-il un en haletant un peu. Même si ça ne dure pas pour toujours, tu ne veux pas te lâcher un peu ? Pour faire juste tout ce que tu veux ?

Kurt rit parce que Blaine avait l'air extrêmement heureux à ce moment là, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, et c'était toujours agréable de voir un beau garçon sourire. Blaine se rapprocha petit à petit et sourit à Kurt, ses yeux mordorés balayés par ses longs et épais cils.

- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, Kurt ? Demanda Blaine

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il un peu à bout de souffle, sentant la chaleur monter sur sa nuque

Blaine était beaucoup trop près.

Le souffle de Blaine était chaud sur sa peau, et Kurt avait réellement besoin de se lever ou il allait finir par éjaculer dans son pantalon, devant et _à cause_ de Blaine Anderson, ainsi que d'être complètement humilié. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, pas tant que les yeux brillants de Blaine le regardaient de cette façon et que ses lèvres rosées étaient si belles à la lueur de la lune passant par les stores.

- Tu devrais m'embrasser jusqu'à que tu sois soûl.

Kurt se figea. _Est-ce que Blaine venait de dire cela ?_

- Je devrai faire qu-

- Allez, Kurt.

Blaine respira contre les lèvres de Kurt, ses grands yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre les lèvres et les yeux de Kurt.

- Devient soûl avec mes baisers. Prends un peu de mon ivresse. Embrasse-moi et devient soûl et juste-juste, oublie le monde et tout.

Kurt ne pouvait pas penser. Tout allait bien trop vite. Le regard brûlant de Blaine n'était d'aucune aide. Il essaya de respirer, essaya de penser, mais les lèvres de Blaine s'approchaient encore plus à présent, et il ne devrait pas vouloir faire cela, mais il le voulait.

- Embrasse-moi jusqu'à que tu sois soûl. Répéta Blaine du plus doux et bas murmure que Kurt n'ait jamais entendu.

Et puis les lèvres de Blaine se pressèrent contre les siennes et il perdu tout contrôle et moyen de penser correctement, parce que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Blaine l'embrassait comme s'il avait besoin de lui, comme s'il _le voulait_, et des fois, tout ce que Kurt souhaitait était que quelqu'un le désire.

* * *

Blaine était au-dessus le lui à présent, ses baisers plus avides, plus aussi prudents et contrôlés que les premiers avaient été. Ils étaient aussi mouillés, parce que Blaine était très soûl. Ses lèvres et sa langue avaient le goût de l'alcool, ce goût fort, amer, et acidulé que Kurt détestait tant. Mais la bouche de Blaine contre la sienne n'était pas désagréable pour le moins du monde. Ni l'étaient ses doigts qui traçaient des lignes le long des creux des os de ses hanches.

Kurt haleta contre les lèvres de Blaine quand ses doigts froids passèrent sous son t-shirt et touchèrent sa peau nue. Il pouvait sentir le battement du cœur de Blaine contre sa poitrine, battant aussi fort et vite que le sien. Comme par instinct, Kurt leva les mains pour enlacer ses doigts dans les boucles humides de Blaine, voulant plus, voulant qu'il continue de l'embrasser, même s'il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas vouloir. Kurt commença à se demander si son Coca n'avait pas été trafiqué pendant la fête. Blaine lui avait dit de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit soûl. Il _se sentait_ certainement ivre et ses actions allaient avec l'idée d'avoir bu sans s'en rendre compte.

Il sentit Blaine bouger au-dessus de lui, puis ses hanches se baissèrent pour rencontrer les siennes. Kurt se figea quand il sentit le sexe dur de Blaine à travers son jean se pressant contre sa cuisse. Il espérait que Blaine ne pouvait pas sentir son érection, même s'il le pouvait probablement. Il était si proche et Kurt était si dur, et tout ce qu'il voulait faire était déchirer son pantalon et se soulager.

Kurt se dit de repousser Blaine, de lui dire qu'ils ne devraient –ne pouvaient- pas faire ça et il fut près de lui dire, mais après les doigts de Blaine glissèrent plus bas et son autre main joua avec la ceinture du pantalon de Kurt, et il perdu la capacité de penser correctement, son esprit obscurci, son corps plein de besoin et de désir et plein d'autres choses qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer avec la bouche de Blaine recouvrant sa mâchoire de baisers, s'attardant ensuite sur son oreille comme cela.

- Te veux. Siffla-t-il, et Kurt frémit.

Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il voulait Blaine aussi, parce que Blaine lui faisait des choses, des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Alors, il céda. Il ne pouvait pas se battre, il voulait cela et il semblait que Blaine aussi. Blaine était incroyablement soûl et hétéro, et avait une petite-amie, mais Kurt s'en fichait, il ferait face à tout cela demain. En ce moment, les mains de Blaine descendaient son pantalon et ses lèvres déposaient des baisers le long de son cou, et il faisait des petits sons vibrants, et mis à part cela, Kurt ne savait rien d'autre, pas plus qu'il ne s'en souciait.

Il ouvrit les yeux et l'air froid frappa ses jambes, et son pantalon n'était tout d'un coup plus là. Il regarda en bas et vit que le t-shirt de Blaine avait disparu. Comment avait-il fait cela sans qu'il le remarque ? Kurt réfléchit à cela pendant un court moment, mais Blaine souleva son t-shirt et mit sa poitrine à nue, et Kurt oublia ce détail. Kurt leva les bras et Blaine tira son t-shirt et le jeta sur le côté. Kurt gémit lorsque Blaine se baissa et pressa sa bouche contre son torse, ses lèvres voyageant au hasard le long de sa cage thoracique et jusqu'à ses tétons, envoyant des petits frissons sur la peau de Kurt et dans le bas de son dos.

Les doigts de Kurt retrouvèrent leur chemin dans les boucles de Blaine, les tirant doucement. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière quand Blaine commença à bouger plus bas, ses doigts s'accrochant à l'élastique son boxer. Le cœur de Kurt battait frénétiquement, sa tête lui tournant. Il souleva ses hanches pour donner la place à Blaine de tirer son boxer vers le bas. D'un mouvement rapide, Kurt fut entièrement nu, l'air froid caressant sa peau.

Kurt avait seulement était intime de cette façon avec un autre gars, mais personne ne l'avait jamais vu complètement nu jusqu'à présent. Il se sentit embarrassé lorsque Blaine se mit à genoux pour le regarder. Il ne le fixa que quelques secondes avant de se mettre entre les genoux de Kurt. Il plaça une main sur chaque côté des jambes de Kurt. Il les leva, en pliant ses genoux, puis les écarta.

Blaine prit sa queue soigneusement dans sa main, ses doigts frottant le bout, et ensuite presque douloureusement et doucement, tout le long. Puis sa bouche remplaça sa main et Kurt perdit tout contrôle. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps sous lui, ses jambes se tordirent, et Blaine dut lui attraper les chevilles pour le tenir immobile. De forts gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant rapidement, ses poumons voulant de l'air. Il se rappela que son père était à la maison, et qu'il ne serait pas content s'il entrait dans la chambre et voyait ce qui se passait. Il tendit la main et attrapa un oreiller, et le pressa contre sa bouche, étouffant un gémissement. Cela n'aidait pas que Blaine fasse un peu de bruit pendant qu'il suçait en montant et descendant sur sa queue.

Kurt se sentit près du point de non retour, son estomac se resserrant un peu. Ses hanches tressautèrent et Blaine recula légèrement. Kurt gémit à la perte de la chaleur de Blaine, mais il revint après, le reprenant dans sa bouche et Kurt rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsque l'orgasme le frappa. Il cria dans l'oreiller pendant qu'il éjaculait, envoyant du sperme dans la bouche de Blaine. Blaine ne bougea pas, il continua simplement de sucer tandis que Kurt balançait ses hanches en avant pour trouver la bouche de Blaine, attendant que l'orgasme se termine, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

Il s'effondra sur le lit et Blaine enleva sa bouche de la queue ramollit de Kurt. Il tomba, sa joue reposant contre l'abdomen de Kurt, respirant fort, son souffle chaud sur le ventre de Kurt.

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant bien trop longtemps, Kurt essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et échouant, parce que Blaine s'était endormi. Kurt se força à bouger et se libéra du poids de Blaine sur lui. Il était trop fatigué pour se lever et il ne pensait pas que ses jambes puissent l'emmener quelque part, donc il poussa les couvertures de son lit et se glissa dessous. Quelques minutes plus tard, juste quand il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, il sentit un poids sortir du lit et le son d'une fermeture éclair. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux pile au moment où Blaine enlevait son propre jean. Blaine n'était plus dur, mais il ne se rappelait pas qu'il ait éjaculé. Sauf que si, apparemment. Kurt fixa la queue de Blaine pendant un moment. C'était dur de la voir correctement à cause de la faible lumière de sa lampe. Kurt observa Blaine plier ses sous-vêtements, puis s'essuyer avec, avant de les jeter sur le sol. Il traversa la pièce et éteignit la lumière, les laissant dans le noir, seulement la lueur de la lune passant à travers les stores leur fournissant de la lumière.

Kurt ferma les yeux quand Blaine traversa la pièce et monta sur le lit à côté de lui. Il les ouvrit à nouveau quand il sentit les bras de Blaine s'enrouler autour de sa taille, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Il les referma quand il sentit le cœur de Blaine battre paisiblement contre son dos, des petits ronflements s'échappant de ses lèvres, le rassurant. Puis, il s'endormit

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura remonté le moral après l'épisode hommage à Cory/Finn qui était très dur niveau émotion...

Les reviews sont les bienvenues :)


	6. Chapter 6

On est vendredi, alors voici le nouveau chapitre ! :) Encore merci à tous pour les reviews et tout ça !  
L'auteur trouve que la chanson Love Hangover de Jason Derulo correspond bien à ce chapitre. Vous pouvez l'écouter ici : www youtube watch?v=dz992atKeBo

Lien de la version originale : www fanfiction s /7696724/ 1 / Sideways

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et la première chose dont il se rendit compte était qu'il était dur. La deuxième chose qu'il comprit était qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui dans le lit, et avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il se mit au-dessus de cette personne et plongea sa langue à travers ses lèvres. Des yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens et il approfondit le baiser, sa queue devenant encore plus dure, puis il se pencha et attrapa la main qui s'enroulait autour de sa hanche. Il la déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose contre son érection, les doigts se resserrant pour l'englober.

- Mon Dieu, Kurt.

_Kurt._

Il sauta en arrière, tombant presque du côté du lit, ses doigts s'accrochant aux draps pour rester droit. Il fixa Kurt avec horreur, son cœur battant follement contre ses côtes. Il réalisa ensuite ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

_Il avait taillé une pipe à Kurt._

Il commença à marmonner des obscénités dans sa barbe. Kurt le regardait, un air d'inquiétude sur le visage. Il se passa un moment avant qu'il ne parle.

- Blaine. Dit-il doucement. Blaine, détends-toi. Rallonge-toi, tu vas faire une crise cardiaque.

Blaine se rallongea, parce que se rallonger lui semblait bien. Sa tête tournait et tout ce qu'il voulait était se rallonger et fermer les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer correctement et il n'osait pas parler, parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Mais il était toujours dur et cela n'allait pas s'en aller, et il avait besoin de résoudre cela ou il pourrait pleurer, parce que tout était si mal et il ne devrait pas vouloir ce qu'il voulait.

- Blaine. Dit Kurt en le regardant avec ces yeux cyans brillants. C'est normal de vouloir des choses.

Et puis Kurt pencha sa main et renoua ses doigts autour de la queue de Blaine, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son visage, et Blaine ne pouvait juste pas le repousser.

- S'il te plaît. Murmura-t-il si doucement qu'il n'était pas sur que Kurt ait entendu

Mais il avait entendu puisqu'il commença à faire des va-et-vient avec sa main sur la queue de Blaine, du sperme commençant à se répandre du bout, facilitant les mouvements de Kurt et les rendant plus rapide. Blaine gémissait doucement, sa respiration s'accélérant avec les mouvements de Kurt. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Blaine éjacule, une traînée blanche atteignant sa poitrine et le bras de Kurt. Kurt continua de le pomper jusqu'à ce que Blaine ait finit, puis il le laissa et se pencha vers le sol. Il se rassit et essuya le torse de Blaine avec son t-shirt, puis son bras.

Blaine était allongé là, fixant le plafond, frappé par la prise de conscience de tout. Son esprit ne pouvait pas tout supporter. Il n'y avait pas de réelle explication pour tout. Il avait bien sur été soûl la nuit précédente, mais cela ne servait pas d'excuse pour ce qui venait juste de se passer. Cela ne servait certainement pas non plus d'excuse pour le fait qu'il avait voulu que ça arrive, ni pour pourquoi il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de la poitrine nue de Kurt. Il voulait crier. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit.

- Ça ne peut pas arriver. Chuchota-t-il au plafond

- J'adorerai te dire que ce n'est pas arrivé. Lui dit Kurt. Mais ça l'est.

- Ça n'aide pas.

- Désolé.

Il ferma fort les yeux et promit un million de choses si Dieu, ou qui que ce soit là-haut, faisait que tout ce qui était arrivé dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures disparaissent. Rien ne s'en alla.

- Je ne dirai rien à personne. Lui dit Kurt après un moment.

Blaine tourna le cou pour le regarder.

- T-tu ne dirais rien ? Demanda-t-il presque en chuchotant

- Non. Kurt secoua la tête

- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il

Il aurait juste dut accepter et être reconnaissant, mais quelque chose en lui devait savoir.

- Tu pourrais me détruire. Je t'ai traité comme de la merde. Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas cette opportunité ?

Kurt pencha la tête et étudia Blaine pendant quelques secondes. Blaine fronça les sourcils parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Je pourrai te détruire, c'est vrai. Commença-t-il, et le cœur de Blaine se serra un peu. Mais je ne crois pas au coming out forcé, peu importe les circonstances.

- Je ne suis pas gay.

Kurt n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincu. Pour sa défense, il avait une bonne raison.

- Peut être. Dit-il. Mais tu fais manifestement face à des choses que tu as besoin de travailler, et même si t'es un con la plupart du temps, je pense que t'es un mec bien en dessous de tout ça. Donc, non, je ne dirai à personne ce qui s'est passé.

Blaine sentit le soulagement balayer son corps, mais tout le poids n'avait pas été levé.

- Merci. Parvint-t-il à dire d'un ton étouffé.

- Pas de problème. Kurt haussa les épaules. Donc, tu veux, euh, aller te doucher ? Je dois dire à mon père que tu es là-

- Mais t'as dit-

- J'ai dit que je dois dire à mon père que tu es _là_. Je ne prévois pas de lui dire ce qui s'est passé pendant ton séjour.

- Oh. Dit Blaine en se sentant stupide.

Il était tellement paranoïaque maintenant. Son corps tout entier tremblait et ce sentiment était toujours dans le creux de son estomac, tourbillonnant et lui donnant envie de vomir juste pour s'en débarrasser. Mais il savait que ça ne partirait pas. Il prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordit, repoussant les larmes qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Kurt se leva et Blaine essaya d'éviter de regarder son corps nu, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à un regard.

- Oh, non.

Kurt leva un sourcil en le regardant.

- Quoi ?

Blaine se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Regarde dans un miroir.

Il resta comme cela pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Kurt faire un petit son étouffé.

- Est-ce que j'ai… ? Blaine s'arrêta ensuite parce que c'était une question stupide.

- Et bien, ouais. Dit Kurt en étudiant le bleu violacé sur le côté de son cou. Je n'ai pas eu de séance de pelotage avant de tomber sur toi la nuit dernière, tu sais.

Blaine se figea. Il ne pouvait toujours pas entièrement comprendre ce qu'il avait fait avec Kurt. Et maintenant il y avait une preuve avec le suçon sur la peau pâle de Kurt. Il s'en rappellerait chaque fois qu'il le regarderait dans les prochains jours.

- Ça ira. Dit Kurt en se retournant et en ouvrant son placard

Il fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit un pantalon et un t-shirt. Blaine le regarda dans un état second pendant qu'il les enfilait. Il supposa que c'était inutile de détourner le regard maintenant. Enfin, Kurt attrapa une écharpe et l'enroula autour de son cou, couvrant la marque. Il se tourna pour regarder Blaine.

- Tu vois ? Sourit-il gaiment, et Blaine lâcha son regard. On le remarque à peine !

Blaine hocha légèrement la tête. Kurt le fixa pendant un moment. Il pouvait sentir les yeux bleus de glace sur lui et n'osait pas le regarder, pas dans ces yeux.

- Bon. Dit Kurt après un moment. Tu peux emprunter des sous-vêtements si tu veux.

- J'ai les mie- _oh. _Oui. Blaine sentit son visage rougir. Euh, merci.

Kurt lui sourit alors.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Dès la seconde où Kurt quitta la pièce, Blaine se mit en mode panique extrême.

* * *

- Hey, gamin. Dit Burt quand Kurt entra dans la cuisine quelques instants plus tard. Comment était la fête ?

Burt était entrain de beurrer un toast sur la table de la cuisine. Kurt prit place à côté de lui.

- Euh, bien. Mentit Kurt. Papa, un ami à moi –enfin, pas vraiment un ami, on est juste partenaire en Anglais et on ne s'apprécie même pas tant que ça-

- Kurt.

- Quoi ?

- Crache le morceau.

Burt avait arrêté d'étaler le beurre sur le toast et fixait Kurt comme si il était fou.

- Oh. Il s'arrêta une minute pour rassembler ses pensées, puis continua. Donc, ce gamin, Blaine, il était complètement bourré et j'ai en quelque sorte dû… Le ramener à la maison avec moi. Parce que j'étais le seul qui ne buvait pas, donc j'étais le seul qui pouvait conduire.

- Donc, tu as dû ramener cet-cet _ami _à la maison avec toi ? Pour dormir dans ta chambre ? Demanda Burt, lançant un regard accusateur à Kurt

Il avait complètement posé le toast et le couteau à présent.

Kurt secoua la tête. Si son père savait vraiment ce qui c'était passé… Et bien, Kurt ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais Blaine ne s'en serait pas sorti sans un putain d'interrogatoire, et Kurt ne voulait pas s'aventurer là-dessus.

- Papa. Déclara-t-il en essayant de rester calme, mais c'était difficile de rester calme quand il pensait à tout ce qui était arrivé. Il n'est même pas un ami, okay ? C'est juste une connaissance, mais je devais le faire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le ramener chez lui ?

- J'ai entendu sa petite-amie lui crier dessus. Expliqua Kurt. Elle a dit que s'il rentrait chez lui dans cet état, son père allait le battre. Je ne sais pas si elle était sérieuse, mais je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risque.

- Sa petite-amie ?

Kurt acquiesça et il vit le visage de Burt s'adoucir un peu.

- Quinn. Précisa Kurt

- Donc, t'es juste ami avec ce-ce…

- Blaine. Kurt acquiesça. Et ouais, en quelque sorte. Ami serait un peu poussé. C'est un peu un con.

Burt gloussa, puis récupéra le couteau et le toast.

- D'accord, merci de me l'avoir dit. Dit-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Kurt. Maintenant, amène ton con d'ami et prends un petit-déjeuner. Je dois bientôt partir.

- Okay, papa.

* * *

- Je ne vais pas rencontrer ton père, Hummel. Blaine secoua catégoriquement la tête. Je me fous si c'est une des conditions pour garder ta bouche fermée, je ne le ferai pas.

Il avait finit de se doucher et de se changer, et était assit sur le bord du lit de Kurt, examinant sa chambre. C'était très… _élégant_, pensa Blaine. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose sorti d'un magazine de décoration d'intérieur que sa mère laissait traîner. Tout semblait s'accorder et se compléter l'un l'autre. Il concéda que Kurt était le gay vivant le plus stéréotypé.

- T'es un con, Blaine. Lui dit Kurt en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils. Il veut juste savoir qui a passé la nuit dans la chambre de son fils, c'est tout. C'est rien de formel.

Blaine secoua encore la tête. Il le minimisait, mais il avait envie de crier. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ni pourquoi s'était arrivé, ni pourquoi il avait voulu que ça arrive. Il ne savait juste plus.

- Je ne le fais toujours pas.

- Il descendra ici, tu sais. Dit Kurt

Blaine fronça les sourcils en regardant Kurt et celui-ci leva simplement un sourcil fin. Blaine soupira. Il ne voulait pas voir le père de Kurt dans la pièce où ils avaient… fait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait le sentir s'il entrait.

- Mon Dieu, _d'accord_. Grogna-t-il, espérant qu'il paraissait aussi normal que cela était humainement possible. Je prendrai le petit-déjeuner avec les Hummels, est-ce que ça t'iras ?

Kurt sourit d'un air satisfait, et Blaine rougit.

- J'ai une condition.

- Je ne suis pas sur que tu sois en droit de poser des conditions, Blaine. Dit Kurt avec un sourire.

Blaine essaya de protester, mais Kurt secoua la tête.

- Je blaguais, j'ai dit que je ne le dirai à personne et je ne le ferai pas, okay ? Lui assura-t-il. Maintenant, dis-moi ta condition pour que mon père puisse partir au travail et nous au lycée.

Blaine pensa pendant un moment. La condition était qu'ils ne reparlent jamais de qui s'était passé, mais il se demanda si c'était une chose à demander. Peut être qu'il aurait besoin d'en parler. Peut être qu'il le voudrait un jour. Blaine secoua la tête.

- Peut importe. Dit-il, l'air vaincu. Allons-y.

* * *

- Donc, Blaine. Dit Burt une fois qu'ils étaient tous assis à la table de la cuisine

Kurt grignotait des fruits, tandis que Blaine mâchait des céréales.

- Kurt me dit que vous bossez sur une sorte de projet ensemble ?

- C'est un devoir à rendre, papa. Lui dit Kurt

- Oui, un devoir. Comment ça se passe ?

Burt regarda Blaine d'un air interrogateur. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel de l'autre côté de la table. Il éplucha une banane et commença à la manger. Les pensées de Blaine commencèrent à s'égarer. Est-ce que tout le monde ressemblait à ça en mangeant une banane ? Ou les bananes étaient-ils juste des fruits embarrassant qui rendaient tout le monde séduisant ? Blaine déglutit et regarda ses céréales. Cela devait être les effets post-alcool, cela _devait_ juste être ça.

- Euh, ça se passe bien. Dit-il, puis il se racla la gorge. On est en avance sur le programme.

C'était le moment le plus embarrassant que Blaine n'ait jamais enduré durant ses dix-sept années de vie. Sa première rencontre avec les parents de Quinn n'avait pas été aussi embarrassante, et pourtant elle l'avait pas mal été.

- C'est bien. Burt hocha la tête. Sur quoi est ce, euh, projet ?

- _Devoir_, papa. Soupira Kurt

Blaine leva les yeux juste au moment où Kurt prit une autre bouchée, et sa tête se retrouva soudainement remplie d'images de la bouche de Kurt _lui_ faisant des choses. C'était mauvais.

- Et c'est sur _Jane Eyre_.

Blaine sentit la panique revenir. Elle n'était pas vraiment partie, mais était restée inerte pendant qu'il faisait face à la gêne de rencontrer le père de Kurt. Elle était de retour avec toute sa force maintenant. Son estomac, sa tête, et ses muscles lui faisaient mal et il se sentait malade. Il posa sa cuillère parce que s'il mangeait une autre bouchée, l'incident de la bibliothèque allait se reproduire dans la cuisine de Kurt.

Burt hocha la tête et ajusta sa casquette, ayant l'air de ne rien savoir sur le sujet. C'était bien, ça voulait dire qu'il ne poserait plus de questions.

- Et bien, j'adorerai rester et discuter, mais je dois aller au garage. Burt se leva et tendit la main à Blaine. Ravi de te rencontrer, Blaine.

Blaine lui serra la main.

- Vous aussi, Mr Hummel. Dit-il en forçant un sourire.

Burt Hummel était un chouette type, Blaine souhaitait seulement qu'ils se soient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances.

Burt traversa la pièce et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Kurt.

- A plus, gamin.

- Au revoir, papa. Dit Kurt, et Burt quitta la maison. On devrait y aller. Dit Kurt une minute plus tard.

Il posa la peau de banane sur la table et se leva. Blaine se leva aussi.

- Ouais. Fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

- Je te ramènerai chez toi pour que tu puisses arriver dans ta voiture au lycée. L'informa Kurt. Et dans ton propre caleçon.

Blaine resta bouche bée devant Kurt pendant une minute, puis le suivit dehors. Il avait l'impression que Kurt ne le laisserait jamais oublier.

* * *

Kurt s'arrêta devant le lycée en pensant toujours à ce qui s'était passé avec Blaine. Il avait prétendu que ça ne voulait rien dire, qu'il pouvait se rassoir et en blaguer, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi, ni comment, ni ce qui s'était réellement passé. Et ce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre était qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Blaine, pourquoi il avait _aimé _cela, et pourquoi il avait voulu se pencher au-dessus de la table de la cuisine pour l'embrasser.

Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait branlé Blaine ce matin. Il ne l'avait pas voulu, mais Blaine avait murmuré son nom si doucement et avec tellement de besoin, que quelque chose avait fait « tilt » dans l'esprit de Kurt, et il avait dut le faire. Il voulait entendre Blaine faire ces petits bruits de besoin à cause de ce qu'_il_ lui faisait. C'était vraiment stupide et Kurt ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais c'était les choses étaient comme cela.

Kurt avait vu la panique sur le visage de Blaine. Il avait essayé de le cacher, mais Kurt pouvait le voir et il savait qu'il remettait en question tout ce qu'il était. Kurt se posait aussi des questions. Blaine Anderson n'était pas aussi hétéro comme il l'avait au départ cru, même s'il allait continuer de dire aux autres et à lui-même qu'il l'était.

Kurt attrapa son sac sur la banquette arrière et tendit la main pour atteindre la poignée de la porte. Juste quand il commença à tirer la poignée vers lui, son téléphone bipa pour indiquer qu'il avait un message. Il fouilla dans sa poche, ayant peur que son père ne soit encore tombé malade, et regarda l'écran. Le soulagement l'envahit quand il vit de qui c'était.

**1 NOUVEAU MESSAGE DE : BLAINE**

Kurt cliqua sur le bouton au centre et l'écran chargea pour afficher le message.

_Utilise la porte de derrière._

Kurt fixa le message pendant bien deux minutes, puis répondit.

_Pourquoi ?_

Il se demanda si c'était un piège, si Blaine se vengeait pour tout ce qui était arrivé. Puis un autre message vint.

_Fais-moi confiance ?_

Lui faire confiance ? Kurt ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il le traitait comme de la merde juste pour que ses amis croient toujours qu'il était le sportif dur et populaire. Non, Kurt ne lui faisait même pas un peu confiance. C'était évidement un piège. Il prendrait l'entrée principale.

_Peut être que « fais-moi confiance » était un mauvais choix de mots. Mais je viens de recevoir un message et je te dois quelque chose pour avoir promis de ne rien dire à personne. Donc, passe par juste la porte de derrière, okay ?_

Kurt contempla le message pendant quelques secondes. Cela avait probablement dût être dur pour Blaine d'admettre qu'il était redevable à Kurt. Peut être qu'il disait la vérité. Peut être qu'il devrait prendre l'entrée de derrière.

Kurt fourra le téléphone dans sa poche et sortit de sa voiture. Il la verrouilla, puis fit le tour du lycée, se dirigeant vers la porte de derrière.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Kurt marcha à travers les couloirs et s'arrêta un peu à l'écart de l'entrée principale, et bien sur, ils étaient là. Azimio, Puckerman, et trois autres footballers se tenaient là en souriant, des gobelets rouges dans les mains. Blaine avait dit la vérité. Il l'avait bien sur réalisé à la seconde où il était passé à travers les portes arrière de MacKinley High, mais les voir là, ayant tous l'air menaçant, remit tout en perspective. Blaine l'avait prévenu, ce qui faisait penser Kurt que Blaine n'était pas si mauvais. Peut être qu'il l'avait fait pour se protéger mais quand même. C'était un progrès.

* * *

- Kurt, je ne peux pas assez te remercier. Lui dit Rachel pendant le déjeuner, un grand sourire sur le visage. Juste pour ça, je t'autoriserai à chanter en premier demain au Glee Club.

Kurt leva un sourcil. Rachel était probablement l'être humain le plus énervant que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, mais elle était vraiment sympa. Du moment qu'on avait pas à l'écouter pendant trop longtemps.

- Alors, comment c'était ? Demanda Mercedes. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as demandé ce que tu faisais là ?

- Étonnamment, non. Dit Kurt

Cela avait vraiment été une surprise. Il se demandait pourquoi personne n'avait exigé qu'il parte.

- Mais c'était vraiment ennuyeux. Juste des sportifs qui se soûlait er des gens qui dansaient mal.

Il ne mentait pas non plus. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ces fêtes ridicules. Peut être que c'était parce qu'il ne buvait pas. Il s'était quand même ennuyé comme jamais.

- J'aime bien ces fêtes. Dit Brittany depuis l'autre bout de la table. Une fois, Santana et moi avons été enfermé dans un placard et-

- Okay ! Dit Santana en la coupant. Personne n'a besoin d'entendre ça.

Tout le monde était occupé à regarder les deux pom pom girls bouche bée, le visage de Santana rougissant, Brittany regardant fixement son déjeuner, quand Kurt sentit son écharpe être enlevée de son cou. Il se tourna rapidement et voulut l'attrapée, mais Puck la tenait haute en l'air.

- Bien, bien, bien, qu'est-ce qu'on a ici ? Ricana-t-il. Hummel s'est trouvé un petit-ami ?

Kurt se leva et pressa la paume de sa main sur le bleu violacée sur son cou. Il essaya de récupérer l'écharpe de son autre main, mais Puck se contenta de rire et l'éloigna de lui.

- Alors, c'était qui, Hummel ? Demanda Puck, et les yeux de Kurt trouvèrent Blaine à l'autre bout de la pièce

Il le regardait, ses yeux pleins d'inquiétude, un petit pli sur le front. Kurt essaya de lui montrer une expression, de lui assurer qu'il ne dirait rien, mais il ne pensa pas que cela ait marché.

- Etait-ce

- Dégage, Puckerman. Entendit Kurt derrière lui.

Il se tourna pour voir Finn Hudson debout. Finn était le mec le plus grand que Kurt connaissait et il avait aussi l'air assez fort.

- Ou quoi ? Cracha Puck

- Ou je dirai à Beiste que tu achètes ces petits paquets à Sandy Ryerson et elle ne te laissera plus jouer.

Cela sembla faire changer l'attitude de Puck. Il laissa l'écharpe et elle tomba sur le sol. Kurt se pencha et l'attrapa, et la noua autour de son cou, ses joues un peu rouges. Puck fronça les sourcils en regardant Finn avant de partir. Kurt se rassit.

- Merci, Finn. Dit-il en regardant Finn se rassoir lui aussi

- Pas de problème. Il haussa les épaules. Puckerman est un con.

Kurt acquiesça.

- Alors tu vas nous dire qui a sucé ton cou ? Demanda Mercedes en souriant à côté de lui.

Cela allait être une longue journée.

* * *

- Alors. Dit Puck plus tard ce jour là au casier de Blaine. On dirait qu'Hummel s'est trouvé un petit-ami après qu'il t'ait déposé hier soir.

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à Puck tandis qu'il fouillait dans son casier. Puck n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi que ce soit, Dieu merci. Blaine marmonna quelque chose qu'il espérait ressemble à un oui et continua de fouiller.

- J'ai appelé chez toi hier soir. Dit Karofsky à côté de Puck, et le cœur de Blaine se serra. Azimio et moi allions faire un feu et on voulait savoir si tu voulais venir. Ta mère a dit que tu n'étais pas là. Où est-ce que t'es allé ?

Les yeux de Blaine s'agrandirent et il pensa fort, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui le sorte de ce bordel. Il se sentait tellement malade et voulait juste s'allonger et dormir pendant un très, très long moment.

- Je suis resté chez Quinn. Dit-il finalement, son cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine

- Vraiment ? Demanda Puck en ayant l'air confus.

- Ouais. Blaine haussa les épaules. Pourquoi ?

Puck savait, il devait savoir. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ?

- Pas de raisons. Dit-il. Hey, voilà Hummel.

Blaine retourna son attention sur son casier tandis que Puck et Karofsky se tournaient pour regarder Kurt à l'autre bout du couloir.

- On devrait aller lui demander des infos sur son nouveau petit-ami. Sourit Puck, les yeux brillants. C'est la chose polie à faire, après tout.

Après tout, peut être qu'il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir. Peut être qu'il se demandait juste pourquoi il était partit sans Quinn. Ça devait être ça.

- Ouais, on devrait. Dit Blaine en se forçant à sourire, espérant que ça repousserait n'importe quelles pensées qui pourraient être dans la tête de Puck à propos de lui et Kurt.

Il était probablement juste paranoïaque, mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de vérifier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Puck, Blaine, et Karofsky encerclèrent Kurt en lui souriant. Les coins de la bouche de Blaine étaient tirés vers le haut, mais de peu. Kurt avait l'air en détresse et fatigué. Blaine regarda ailleurs.

- Alors, Hummel. Dit Puck en tendant encore la main vers l'écharpe.

Blaine avait envie de tendre la main et de le repousser, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était collé au sol, incapable de bouger. Puck fit glisser l'écharpe du cou de Kurt avant qu'il ne puisse la rattraper.

- Qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Va te faire foutre, Puckerman. Cracha Kurt, et Blaine souhaita qu'il ne réponde pas et fasse empirer les choses.

- La ferme, Hummel ! Dit Karofsky en frappant le casier à côté de Kurt.

Kurt sursauta un peu et Blaine aussi. Il était à bout aujourd'hui. Il se sentait vraiment malade et la moindre petite chose faisait accélérer son pouls.

- Tu ne devrais pas te promener en montrant ces choses, tu sais. On n'a pas besoin de savoir que t'as eu la bite d'un mec dans ton cul hier soir, Hummel.

Blaine tressaillit. Et si c'était arrivé ? Et si les choses s'étaient intensifiées et que lui et Kurt avaient… Il secoua la tête. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

- Je pense, continua Puck en faisant tomber l'écharpe de Kurt et en marchant dessus, qu'on doit t'apprendre une leçon.

- Ecoute, j'ai porté l'écharpe pour que personne ne voie. Expliqua Kurt en ayant l'air plus qu'inquiet. Tu l'as enlevé-

- J'ai dit, grommela Karofsky, _la ferme_.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire avec lui ? Dit Puck, ayant l'air pensif. On pourrait le mettre sous une machine à slushie et l'allumer. Ou on pourrait l'enfermer dans un casier.

Karofsky hua et commença à ouvrir un casier. L'estomac de Blaine s'agita. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour avoir envie de vomir.

- Ou, dit Puck en accentuant le mot, on pourrait l'emmener aux toilettes et lui donner un bain sympa.

Karofsky souriait comme un animal maintenant, et Kurt avait juste l'air terrifié, ses yeux bleus pleins de peur. C'était étrange. Kurt était un gars sarcastique et avec de fortes opinions quand il était près de Blaine, mais en présence de ces types, il tombait en morceau.

- T'en pense quoi, Blaine ?

Blaine releva rapidement la tête.

- Qu-quoi ? Demanda-t-il

Kurt le fixait à présent, le suppliant du regard. Il devait regarder ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on devrait lui faire ?

Blaine suggéra presque de le laisser partir, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça. D'une part, ils allaient penser qu'il s'était adouci, et d'autre part c'était ce qu'il était censé faire. Il était censé remettre ces gamins à leurs places, leur apprendre où ils appartenaient.

- Je ne sais pas. Dit-il en fermant les yeux pour réfléchir.

Toutes les choses que Puck avait proposées semblaient assez dures. Les slushies laisseraient Kurt trempé pour la journée. Etre enfermé dans un casier devait être de la torture, et avoir la tête dans les toilettes était très déplaisant. Mais Blaine devait choisir parce que sinon Karofsky le ferait, et il choisirait la méthode la plus horrible et douloureuse.

- La machine à slushie ?

- Ennuyeux. Dit Karofsky en tournant la tête. Je dis le casier.

- Et si on l'enfermait ici. Dit Puck en souriant et en frappant le casier, et Kurt et Blaine sursautèrent encore. Et qu'on se débarrassait de son écharpe pour qu'il se trimballe toute la journée en montrant ce gros et moche suçon gay ?

Le visage pale de Kurt était plus pale que jamais. Il tourna les yeux vers Blaine, le suppliant presque de faire quelque chose. Blaine détourna le regard. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire, il devait le faire.

- Bien sur. Blaine haussa les épaules, sa bouche se développant un faux sourire.

* * *

Blaine sortit l'écharpe de la poubelle une fois que Puck et Karofsky furent allés en cours. Elle était recouverte de nourriture. Il grimaça pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs en direction de son casier. Il se sentait plus que malade maintenant et l'odeur de spaghetti ou de quoi que c'était n'aidait pas. C'était surement la pire semaine de sa vie, et il avait eu pas mal de mauvaises semaines. Il ouvrit son casier, essayant de repousser les souvenirs de la nuit précédente et tout ce qui avait horriblement mal tourné récemment. Il fourra l'écharpe sale à l'intérieur et ferma son casier. Puis il entendit quelqu'un frappé derrière lui.

_Kurt._

Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte du casier, sachant qu'il devrait probablement le laisser là juste au cas où Puck ou Karofsky le découvrait, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là et l'écouter frapper contre le casier de l'intérieur. Il se dit que c'était parce qu'il avait peur que Kurt dise aux gens ce qui s'était passé s'il ne le laissait pas sortir, mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas la raison. La raison était qu'il était faible en ce moment, il ne voulait plus faire cela même s'il savait que c'était ce qu'il était censé faire. Mais parfois, il ne voulait pas être ce mec, celui que tout le monde craignait et détestait, il voulait juste passer son année de terminale sans problème, et jusqu'ici ça ne marchait pas très bien pour lui.

Blaine se recula et Kurt sortit en ayant l'air désemparé et comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer correctement. Les casiers étaient des petits espaces, évidement qu'il aurait des problèmes pour respirer.

- Euh. Dit Blaine avec gêne. Est-ce que, tu sais, ça va et tout ça ?

- Je vais bien, Blaine. Dit Kurt avec colère en passant ses mains sur ses vêtements.

Les yeux de Blaine retrouvèrent le suçon et il se sentit rougir, se rappelant qu'il avait été celui qui l'avait fait. Le sentiment d'angoisse dans son estomac était plus important qua jamais à présent.

- Maintenant dégage de ma vue avant que je dise quelque chose que je pourrai regretter.

Blaine partit rapidement de là.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'y réponds toujours par mp après :)


	7. Chapter 7

Et voici le chapitre de la semaine ! Bonne lecture ! :)

Lien de la version originale : www. fanfiction s /7696724/ 1 / Sideways

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Blaine l'évitait. Pas que Kurt s'en souciait particulièrement car il était en colère contre lui. Et ce n'était pas juste un caprice, Kurt était vraiment en colère contre lui pour avoir autorisé ce qu'il avait fait dans ce qu'il appelait « son lycée ». Kurt savait qu'il aurait pu arrêter cela. Le problème était qu'il n'arrêterait pas, surtout parce qu'il croyait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Kurt pouvait voir à travers lui. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas que les gens pensent qu'il était un mec sympa, il voulait être vu comme une menace parce que c'était comme ça qu'il gagnait le respect. C'était aussi la seule manière d'être qu'il connaissait.

Kurt avait passé beaucoup de temps à y penser. Une semaine passa et Blaine ne lui avait toujours pas parlé. Ils s'ignoraient l'un et l'autre pendant les cours d'Anglais. Kurt utilisait ce temps pour penser. Blaine avait sûrement un espèce de problème émotionnel qui était soit à cause de ses parents, de ses notes, ou d'autre chose. Il avait évidemment aussi des problèmes concernant sa sexualité. Kurt ne pensait cependant pas qu'il était près à l'admettre. Peut être qu'il ne le serait jamais. D'après ce que Mercedes et les autres du Glee Club lui avaient dit, Blaine et Quinn avaient été ensemble depuis deux ans et cela semblait sérieux. Kurt ne souligna pas que Blaine ne prenait apparemment pas cela au sérieux s'il avait trompé Quinn avec lui, mais il y pensa tout le temps.

Kurt était énervé contre Blaine mais il n'arrivait pas à le détester. C'était étrange. Kurt se retrouvait à essayer de comprendre Blaine et à penser à lui beaucoup plus souvent qu'il n'aurait dû. Il appréciait Blaine d'une façon étrange. Peut être qu'il était masochiste. Il ne savait pas. Blaine était un con qui le traitait comme de la merde, mais Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser combien il avait été doux lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé la première fois, comment il avait prononcé son nom si doucement, et comment son cœur avait battu si vite contre le dos de Kurt cette nuit là. Kurt avait essayé de repousser les souvenirs de cette nuit, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils n'allaient pas s'en aller malgré tout ce qu'il faisait et il ne voulait pas penser à Blaine de cette manière, il voulait le détester, il voulait lui dire de rester loin de lui, il voulait aller voir Mme Flynn et la supplier de lui attribuer un autre partenaire, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela.

Il se dit qu'il essaierait de faire de Blaine une sorte de projet. Il ne le dirait évidemment pas à Blaine, mais il essaierait de faire le point avec lui et de comprendre pourquoi il était comme cela. Il aurait par la suite au moins une excuse pour ne pas le détester. A part cela, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. Il n'essaierait même pas de l'aider parce que Blaine ne voulait clairement pas de l'aide de personne, mais il essaierait de comprendre. Sauf que Blaine l'évitait, ce qui renvoyait Kurt à la case départ. Il était trop têtu pour être le premier à briser la glace récemment formée, donc il devrait attendre que Blaine redescende de ses grands chevaux pour faire quelque chose.

C'était exactement une semaine et trois jours avant que ça arrive.

* * *

Blaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait toujours pas débarrasser son estomac de ce sentiment lançant et vide, et il avait découvert pourquoi. Il ne le comprenait pas, mais il s'en était rendu compte. Cela lui était apparu pendant qu'il était chez Quinn et qu'elle déposait des baisers mouillés dans son cou. Il avait regardé le plafond blanc et eut un moment d'absence. Lui et Quinn n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident de la fête. A la place, Quinn avait mis cela derrière eux et s'était comporté comme si rien ne s'était passé. Blaine n'avait pas discuté parce que Quinn était celle avec qui tout le monde attendait qu'il soit, et au-dessus de tout ça, il détestait se disputer avec elle, pas parce qu'il l'aimait tant et ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de mal aise entre eux, mais parce qu'elle était assez irritante et il n'avait pas besoin de plus de stress.

Il réalisa à ce moment que la raison pour laquelle tout cela arrivait était Kurt Hummel. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait compris que c'était apparu seulement après que Kurt soit arrivé à MacKinley, et cela empirait en sa présence la plupart du temps. Il avait accepté qu'il n'aimait pas faire du mal à Kurt, il n'avait juste pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à maintenant, et la raison était qu'_il l'appréciait_. Et Blaine n'appréciait pas juste Kurt, il l'appréciait vraiment et d'une façon dont il n'avait jamais apprécié personne d'autre. Oui, il avait une manière étrange de le montrer, mais ce n'était franchement pas une mauvaise chose parce qu'il ne voulait pas du tout le montrer.

Blaine n'avait jamais eu de raisons de croire qu'il était gay ni de croire qu'il était hétéro. S'il était honnête, il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par personne. Il avait bien sur été attiré par une personne quelques fois quand il était plus jeune, mais ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il avait eu des petites-amies avant Quinn, mais il ne sortait avec elles que pour faire comme les autres mecs qui avaient l'air d'avoir une nouvelle petite-amie toutes les semaines. Le fait était que Blaine n'avait jamais vraiment abordé sa sexualité. Comme tous les adolescents, il avait bien sur connu la question et « _si j'étais gay ? »_, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il l'avait rejeté à la seconde où il y avait pensé des années auparavant, car il était Blaine Anderson, et ce genre de choses n'arrivaient pas aux gens comme Blaine Anderson.

Avec le corps de Quinn maintenant pressé contre le sien, c'était une nouvelle paire de manches. Il avait beaucoup pensé à ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Kurt, et plus il y pensait, plus la panique semblait s'envoler. Elle était évidemment toujours là parce que l'idée d'être gay, ou même bi, le terrifiait. Son père ferait une crise cardiaque et il serait immédiatement considéré comme un paria, et il ne pourrait pas supporter ces choses, alors il décida de repousser cette pensée. De cette façon, peut être que ça partirait. Sauf que ça ne partait pas et il refusait de l'accepter.

Puis il commença à trop y penser. Il ne pouvait pas être gay parce que des choses comme ça n'arrivaient pas aux gens comme Blaine. Il grandirait, irait dans une bonne université, épouserait Quinn, trouverait un bon boulot et fonderait une famille. Son futur était tracé et Kurt Hummel n'était qu'une sorte de phase. Il avait peut être juste confondu la vraie amitié avec quelque chose de plus parce que les gens qu'il appelait ses amis n'étaient pas comme ils étaient censés l'être. Ça devait être ça. C'était son histoire et il allait s'y tenir.

Après l'entraînement de football de jeudi après les cours, Blaine s'était redirigé vers son casier pour prendre ses livres, et ce fut quand il tomba sur Kurt. Ils s'étaient figés dans le couloir et s'étaient juste fixés pendant un moment, et Blaine ne put pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé que Kurt n'avait pas tourné les talons et soit partit. Même s'il ne voulait pas croire qu'il aimait Kurt d'une façon qu'il ne devrait pas, il voulait toujours être ami avec lui, ou au moins retrouver l'amitié tendue qu'ils avaient déjà. En plus, leur devoir en souffrait. Mme Flynn avait donné le contexte culturel comme Blaine l'avait prévu, et lui et Kurt n'avaient toujours pas commencé.

Blaine fut le premier à parler.

- Hey. Fut tout ce qu'il dit

Kurt resta planter là, ses yeux bleus écarquillés. Il portait encore un pantalon très serré et Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler à quoi il ressemblait sans. Il secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de cette image.

- Qu'est-ce que tu, euh, fais ici si tard ? Demanda Blaine

- Glee Club. Expliqua Kurt et Blaine acquiesça, puis il continua à la surprise de Blaine. J'ai, euh, oublié des choses dans mon casier.

- Oh. Dit Blaine, se sentant instantanément bête de ne pas savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

Il voulait lui parler, il ne savait juste pas comment.

Blaine observa Kurt se diriger vers son casier en silence. Il le suivit.

- Donc, hum, notre devoir sur _Jane Eyre_…

Blaine s'arrêta, pas sur de comment il devait finir cette phrase. Il ignora le sentiment de vide en essayant de penser à quoi dire, mais Kurt parla en premier.

- Ouais. Dit-il en commençant à tourner le verrou de la porte de son casier. On devrait probablement s'y mettre, hein ?

- Ouais. Dit Blaine

Il observa Kurt pendant un autre moment pendant qu'il tournait la combinaison de son casier encore et encore, soupirant chaque fois que le casier ne s'ouvrait pas. Il finit par tendre la main pour l'aider, mais sa main se posa sur celle de Kurt. Les yeux de Kurt rencontrèrent les siens et aucun des deux ne bougea pendant un long moment. Blaine garda ses yeux fixés sur les yeux bleus de bébé de Kurt, incapable de détourner le regard. Il pouvait entendre battre son cœur dans sa poitrine et une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, le rendant incapable de parler. Sa main était toujours sur celle de Kurt et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient fait un mouvement pour briser le contact. L'esprit de Blaine tournait à plein régime parce que cela était exactement ce qui n'était pas censé arriver, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qui arrive. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer, son corps ne lui permettait pas, et à ce moment, son esprit le trahit et oublia la différence entre le bien et le mal, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester là.

Kurt ne détourna pas non plus le regard. Il avait une expression neutre, et Blaine ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ce fut Kurt qui essaya de parler en premier :

- Blaine, je-

* * *

Une minute Kurt parlait pour essayer de dire quelque chose à Blaine (il n'était pas exactement sur de ce que c'était, mais parler avait semblé être la bonne chose à faire), et la minute d'après Blaine l'avait poussé contre son casier et pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kurt haleta quand son dos heurta le casier froid et dur, puis oublia cela parce que la langue de Blaine était passée à travers ses lèvres et ses dents, et avait trouvé un rythme avec sa propre langue. Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi ça arrivait, il en était juste conscient, malgré le fait que c'était Blaine Anderson, le gars qui l'avait traité comme de la merde depuis le premier jour où il était arrivé à MacKinley High. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête et cela l'effrayait un peu de ressentir cela à l'égard de quelqu'un qui l'envoyait en enfer.

Puis, il sentit combien les lèvres de Blaine étaient douces pressées contre les siennes ainsi que ses mains qui s'accrochaient à ses épaules, et il se rappela du Blaine qui avait passé la nuit avec lui la semaine dernière.

- Je suis en colère contre toi. Murmura Kurt une fois que Blaine eu reculé de quatre ou cinq centimètres.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Blaine

Kurt surprit le petit sourire qui dansait aux coins de la bouche de Blaine et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Blaine avança pour que ses lèvres se frottent contre Kurt.

- En colère comment ? Chuchota-t-il, le souffle chaud sur la bouche de Kurt

- Je ne me rappelle pas. Lui dit sincèrement Kurt.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Dit Blaine, succombant au sourire avant de recouvrir la bouche de Kurt encore une fois avec la sienne

Etait-ce le vrai Blaine Anderson ? Et si oui, que devait faire Kurt pour le convaincre que c'était normal de juste être lui-même ?

* * *

Blaine l'embrassa encore quand ils se virent pour travailler sur leur devoir. Il l'avait embrassé quand ils avaient quitté la bibliothèque, et puis encore quand ils s'étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge sur le chemin du retour. Aucun d'eux ne comprenaient vraiment, mais ils le voulaient tous les deux, alors pourquoi arrêter ?

Après la quatrième fois, cela commença à devenir presque normal. Kurt aimait ce côté de Blaine, et même s'il détestait que ça arrive, il craquait en quelque sorte pour lui contre sa volonté. Il n'osa donc pas discuter de leur petit arrangement pendant un moment de peur que cela devienne trop réel et se termine.

Sauf que le fait que ça arrive continuait tourner dans son esprit. Blaine était hétéro, ou du moins, prétendait l'être. Il avait une petite-amie, il le traitait toujours comme de la merde devant ses amis, et à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, Blaine agissait comme si ça n'était pas arrivé, ou comme si ça n'avait rien voulu dire. Kurt avait l'impression que c'était le moment de poser des questions et de trouver ce que c'était.

Un jour, pendant qu'ils travaillaient sur leur devoir à la bibliothèque, Kurt lui en parla.

- Blaine.

- Hmm ? Demanda Blaine pendant qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans son livre, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu penses que tu pourrais être gay ?

Les yeux de Blaine se levèrent, puis le livre tomba de ses mains, ce qui lui fit perdre sa page. Il n'avait cependant pas l'air de se soucier de ça.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Tu penses que pourrais être gay ? Répéta Kurt

- Bien sur que non. Blaine secoua la tête. Pourquoi serai-je gay ?

Kurt ne dit rien, il leva juste un sourcil et Blaine eut l'air nerveux. Kurt ne voulait pas le pousser parce qu'il savait ce que c'était d'avoir peur d'être soi-même.

- Et Quinn ?

Il avait l'air affligé maintenant.

- Et bien quoi ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux dorés regardant ailleurs.

- Tu la trompes.

- Non, je ne-

- Blaine. Dit Kurt en le coupant. Quand tu embrasses quelqu'un qui n'est pas ta petite-amie, cela veut dire que tu la trompes.

Cela avait l'air d'être une nouvelle information pour Blaine. Il baissa le menton et fixa la table. Kurt se demanda si ce serait bizarre qu'il se rapproche et pose sa main sur la sienne. Ils avaient eu leurs langues dans la bouche l'un de l'autre après tout. Mais il ne le fit pas parce que Blaine était toujours Blaine, et même s'il n'était pas aussi méchant quand ils étaient que tous les deux, il était toujours sur la défensive la plupart du temps.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Blaine en levant les yeux. Il avait l'air un peu abasourdi.

- Quinn. Clarifia Kurt. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Blaine fut silencieux pendant un moment, ses yeux de retour sur la table.

- C'est ma petite-amie. Murmura-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule paresseux

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Remarqua Kurt

- Elle… Blaine s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Elle est dure à aimer.

- Donc, non. Kurt hocha la tête

Blaine ne contesta pas. Cela donna un frisson inexplicable à Kurt de l'entendre mettre cela au clair. Il secoua la tête.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu avec elle ?

Blaine garda ses yeux sur la table pensant quelques secondes, sa main s'accrochant à un stylo. Son poing y était agrippé et Kurt observa le stylo éclater et l'encre bleue exploser partout sur la main de Blaine et sur la table devant lui. Il leva ensuite la tête. Il avait l'air triste.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresses ? Demanda-t-il en grimaçant quand il vit ses mains couvertes d'encre bleue.

Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Soupira Kurt en sortant un petit paquet de mouchoir de la poche avant de son sac. Il le donna à Blaine. J'ai juste pensé que tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Tu en as certainement besoin. Dit-il en montrant les morceaux de stylo sur la table.

Blaine essuya l'encre et laissa ensuite le mouchoir taché sur la table devant lui.

- Si je te dis quelque chose sur moi, commença Blaine en levant les yeux vers Kurt, tu dois me dire quelque chose sur toi.

Kurt haussa les épaules.

- C'est juste.

Blaine hocha la tête et parut pensif pendant deux secondes. Il avait lâché Kurt du regard et tripotait les morceaux de stylo cassé.

- Quinn est… Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête. Je suis censé être avec Quinn. Elle… Enfin, on –Quinn et moi-, on est…

- Le couple suprême ou un truc du genre ?

Blaine acquiesça.

- Ouais. Dit-il. Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. C'est genre… Je suis Blaine Anderson, donc je suis censé sortir avec Quinn Fabray, tu vois ?

C'était confus, mais Kurt comprit.

- Et si tu ne sortais pas elle ?

Blaine avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il avait eu l'air mal à l'aise au début, mais il avait maintenant l'air de vouloir se couvrir la tête et de ne jamais ressortir.

- Je ne sais pas. Il haussa les épaules. Mon père ne serait pas content.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelque chose à Blaine, puis la referma.

- Quoi ? Demanda Blaine

Il l'observa pendant un moment, puis parla.

- A la fête de Puck, dit Kurt, Quinn a dit quelque chose sur… ton père qui te bat.

Blaine hocha la tête et serra les mains.

- Oh.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire. Lui assura Kurt

Blaine resta silencieux pendant un moment. Kurt le regardait, essayant de trouver à quoi il pensait.

- C'est bon. Dit finalement Blaine. Ouais, il a fait ça avant.

- Pour quelles raisons ? Demanda Kurt, espérant qu'il n'allait pas trop loin.

Blaine se tordait les doigts inconfortablement et avait toujours l'air de souffrir, mais Kurt voulait savoir. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi Blaine était de cette façon. Il n'aurait pas du s'en soucier, il aurait du rester éloigner de lui et l'ignorer, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas faire ça.

- Les notes, si il pense que je n'ai pas assez essayé au football, si je reviens bourré à la maison. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kurt, cherchant probablement une réaction, mais Kurt le regardait juste, essayant de ne pas montrer la pitié qu'il ressentait. Juste quand il en a envie.

- Et ta mère ? Demanda Kurt. Elle ne dit rien ?

Blaine avait l'air encore plus gêné, bien que Kurt ne pense pas que cela était possible.

- Ma mère… Elle prend beaucoup de médicament. Expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a eu, mais elle était pas mal déprimée pendant un moment, et maintenant elle en est presque sortie.

Kurt ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondte à cela. Dire qu'il était désolé paraissait stupide. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, et pour une fois ce n'était pas embarrassant.

- Alors pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Demanda finalement Kurt.

Blaine regarda Kurt, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Parce que tu as demandé. Il haussa les épaules.

- Mais tu n'étais pas _obligé _de me le dire. Dit Kurt. Je ne te comprends pas la plupart du temps.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda doucement Blaine

- Je veux dire, dit Kurt, t'es comme ça des fois. Tout honnête et… vulnérable, je suppose. Et puis tu m'embrasses. Blaine tressaillit un peu à ça. Et tu es en quelque sorte… gentil avec moi, quand les autres ne sont pas dans le coin. Pourquoi ?

Blaine ne dit rien. Alors Kurt continua.

- T'es toujours un con, Blaine. Enfin, tu t'es amélioré quand c'est juste nous deux, mais tu es un crétin absolu au lycée. Quand on a commencé ce partenariat, ou quoi que ce soit, au début tu étais toujours sur la défensive en te cachant derrière ces murs que tu t'es construit. Tu les as un peu baissés, mais ça ne compense pas ce que tu fais à moi –et aux autres gamins- au lycée. Je n'arrive pas à décider si je t'apprécie ou si je te déteste.

- Tu me détestes ? Demanda Blaine, ses yeux noisette grands ouverts et pleins de questions.

- Je devrai ? Demanda Kurt avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Ouais. Soupira Blaine en regardant ses mains. T'es supposé me détester. Je suis supposé te détester. On est censé se détester.

- Mais ?

- On ne se déteste pas, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Blaine, un masque d'inquiétude sur le visage. Enfin, je ne _pense _pas que tu me détestes. Je pense que oui des fois. Quand on est au lycée et que tu fronces les sourcils et que tu m'envoies ces ondes « viens-près-de-moi-et-tu-mourras », je pense que tu me déteste. Et je crois que tu en as tout le droit.

- J'en ai tout le droit. Reconnut Kurt. Mais je ne te déteste pas.

- Tu ne me déteste pas ? Cela avait l'air de surprendre Blaine.

- Non. Affirma Kurt. Je pense que tu as juste besoin d'être vraiment qui tu es plutôt que la personne que tout le monde attend que tu sois.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si, tu peux. Lui dit Kurt. Tu prendras peut être du temps à t'en rendre compte, mais tu le peux.

Blaine pencha un peu la tête tout en continuant de fixer la table. Puis il leva les yeux comme s'il s'était rappelé qu'il n'était pas censé devenir vulnérable.

- Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur toi.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tout ce que tu veux me dire.

Kurt ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer. Il y réfléchit pendant un moment, puis décida en basant sa décision sur le fait que Blaine était toujours un con, et bien qu'il ne veuille pas le blesser, il voulait au moins le faire sentir un peu coupable.

- Quand j'étais dans mon ancien lycée, j'étais harcelé tous les jours. Il observa Blaine bouger inconfortablement sur sa chaise. Ça a commencé comme ça l'est maintenant : on m'appelait par des noms, on me poussait, on me foutait dans des casiers et on me jetait dans les poubelles. Puis ça a empiré.

- Comment ? Demanda Blaine d'une voix étouffée. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir eu envie de demander mais qu'il s'était forcé.

- Comme je l'ai dit avant, des os cassés, du sang, tout ça. Kurt haussa les épaules. C'était assez horrible. Mais tu veux savoir le pire ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

- Le pire est quand tu dois voir ton père te regarder avec des yeux pleins de pitié parce que tu es une victime. Dit Kurt. Quand tu vois la douleur dans ses yeux, parce qu'il ne savait pas, parce qu'il n'a rien fait. Et après, tu le vois se mettre en colère et tu as l'impression que tu as fais quelque chose de mal, alors que non. Le harcèlement est mal, pas toi. Mais tu as l'impression que si parce que tu as fait ressentir toutes ces choses à son père.

- Kurt, je ne sa-

- Et puis il a eu des problèmes de cœur. Continua Kurt, ne faisant pas attention aux larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il voulait que Blaine se sente mal au début, mais maintenant il revivait tout et se faisait du mal. Et je sais que l'inquiétude et le stress en sont les causes. Bien sur il ne mangeait pas sainement et ne faisait pas assez d'exercice, mais je sais. _Je sais._ Je sais que les choses ont empiré à cause de toute ces histoires avec moi et c'est affreux, Blaine. Je ne peux pas laisser cela se reproduire.

Kurt observa Blaine prendre le paquet de mouchoir et en sortir un, avant de lui offrir, à travers sa vision brouillée. Il le prit et essuya ses yeux, se maudissant de pleurer devant Blaine Anderson.

- Je suis désolé.

Kurt releva la tête de surprise, ses grands yeux cyans brillants.

- Qu-quoi ? Demanda Kurt, un peu abasourdi

Blaine croisa les bras et eut l'air mal à l'aise. Il parla un peu plus fort cette fois :

- Je suis désolé. Répéta Blaine, et il avait l'air de le penser. Je suis désolé que ça t'arrive encore. Je-je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire, Kurt. Et je veux vraiment faire quelque chose. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est pour moi. Je ne peux pas juste reculer et ne rien faire. Tout s'effondrera. Je ne peux pas, je…

Blaine s'arrêta en secouant la tête et en ayant l'air désespéré. Kurt l'étudia et il voyait qu'il le pensait et qu'il avait juste un conflit intérieur pour toutes les choses qu'il n'admettrait jamais être.

- Je comprends. Lui dit Kurt. Je comprends que tu ais peur, Blaine.

Blaine n'objecta pas et ne nia pas non plus qu'il avait peur cette fois. Il resta simplement assit, fixant Kurt avec ces grands yeux dorés.

- Je sais que tu as peur de perdre toutes ces choses, Blaine, et je peux comprendre dans une certaine mesure. Lui dit Kurt. Je pense juste que tu peux toujours réussir dans la vie sans tout ça. Kurt fit un geste vers Blaine assit là avec sa veste letterman, ses cheveux gélifiés er sa mâchoire serrée. Tu n'as pas à être ça, Blaine. Je sais que tu ne peux pas voir ça maintenant, mais c'est vrai.

Blaine regardait dans le vide maintenant, les yeux écarquillés, sa bouche en forme de ligne serrée. Il avait l'air de vouloir pleurer et Kurt sentit son estomac se serrer. Tout juste comme il était agréable de voir un beau garçon sourire, cela brisait le cœur de le regarder pleurer. Kurt attendit une minute, puis se racla la gorge.

- Donc, hum, où est-ce que tu t'es arrêté sur la liste des questions ? Demanda Kurt, changeant de sujet

- Hum. Blaine avait l'air énervé quand il baissa les yeux sur les feuilles éparpillés sur la table. Il fouilla entre les feuilles et plissa les yeux sur une. Parlez de la personnalité de Rochester. Lut-il

- Alors parle-moi de la personnalité de Rochester. Sourit Kurt

- Rochester était un pervers. Dit simplement Blaine

- Un pervers ? Demanda Kurt. Pourquoi ?

Blaine secoua la tête et posa la feuille.

- Et bien, à part tout le fiasco de « la femme secrète enfermée dans le grenier », expliqua Blaine, il avait genre, vingt ans de plus que Jane.

- Juste parce que ton amoureuse a vingt ans de moins que toi ne veux pas dire que tu es un pervers. Kurt secoua la tête.

- Ah ouais ? Blaine leva un sourcil épais. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ?

Kurt soupira et se renfonça dans sa chaise.

- Ça veut juste dire, commença Kurt, que tu ne choisis pas de qui tu tombes amoureux. Malgré les différences, ça arrive seulement et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

* * *

Kurt pouvait voir que Blaine se tenait un peu plus éloigné pendant que Karofsky le soulevait du sol. Il lança un regard de désapprobation à Blaine avant d'être jeté dans la benne à ordure. Il se releva tandis que Karofsky s'éloignait riait tout seul. Blaine était toujours là, la bouche tournée vers le bas et les yeux écarquillés et tristes. Il donna un regard d'excuse à Kurt pendant que celui-ci sortait de la poubelle. Kurt essuya ses vêtements et fronça les sourcils en regardant Blaine, avant de se diriger vers les toilettes pour se nettoyer.

* * *

Blaine attendit que les couloirs soient complètement vides pour pousser la porte des toilettes et y entrer. Kurt se tenait près des éviers, grimaçant face à l'écharpe qu'il essorait sous le robinet ouvert. Il leva la tête quand Blaine entra et leva les yeux au ciel en réponse.

- Je suis désolé. Lui dit sincèrement Blaine

Il était vraiment désolé, surtout depuis que Kurt lui avait dit ce qui lui était arrivé avant. Il comprit que cela ne servait plus à rien de faire semblant, pas quand Kurt semblait comprendre à quoi il faisait face.

- Ouais, comme tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter. Soupira Kurt

- Je le pense vraiment. Je suis désolé. Lui dit-il en se rapprochant

Blaine prit une poignée de serviettes en papier du distributeur et les fit passer sous l'eau. Il les utilisa pour essuyer la large tache de mayonnaise sur l'avant-bras de Kurt. Kurt recula un peu.

- Je peux gérer ça tout seul. Dit-il. J'ai eu assez de pratique après tout.

Blaine soupira et recommença à frotter la tache.

- Ecoute, j'essaye de t'aider. Dit-il, et Kurt ne bougea pas cette fois.

Après un long silence, Kurt s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et Blaine baissa la main. Kurt le regardait avec ces yeux bleus-verts brillants et soupira de fatigue.

- Merci, okay ? Murmura-t-il

- Tu ne devrais pas me remercier. Dit Blaine en lançant les serviettes en papiers vers la poubelle et manquant sa cible.

- Je sais. Dit Kurt en se baissant pour les ramasser. Il les jeta à la poubelle. Je ne devrais pas faire beaucoup de choses avec toi, mais je les fais quand même.

Blaine sourit un peu, parce que même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Kurt lui parlait, ne le détestait pas, et l'embrassait, il ne pouvait pas empêcher la manière dont il se comportait avec lui. Oui, le sentiment de vide et la terreur étaient toujours dans le creux de son estomac, et oui, sa tête tournait un peu à chaque fois qu'il était près de lui, mais il appréciait toujours Kurt, même s'il ne l'aimait pas de _cette façon_. Blaine était hétéro et ces choses arrivaient, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne savait pas comment arrêter, et parfois, il ne voulait même pas arrêter.

- Ça va ? Demanda Blaine, se permettant de balayer Kurt du regard, depuis sa tête jusqu'à ses bottes militaires. Tu es blessé ?

- Non. Kurt secoua la tête, et Blaine sourit quand il vit un morceau d'oignon collé dans ses cheveux. Il leva la main et commença à l'enlever de ses cheveux bruns, et Kurt recula un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu-

- Oignon. Lui dit Blaine et Kurt arrêta de bouger et autorisa Blaine à l'enlever. Il sourit et le montra à Kurt.

- Beurk. Frissonna Kurt

Blaine lança le bout d'oignon dans la poubelle, ne manquant pas son tir cette fois, puis regarda Kurt de nouveau. Ils se regardèrent pendant deux secondes, restant silencieux, puis Blaine céda et se pencha. Il pressa sa bouche contre celle de Kurt qui sentait le café et la banane. Il sentit la bouche de Kurt s'étirer en un sourire contre la sienne pendant qu'il le poussait doucement contre le mur en approfondissant le baiser. Kurt leva lentement les bras et les enlaça autour du cou de Blaine tandis que Blaine bougeait les siens pour tenir la taille de Kurt.

Le cœur de Blaine se mit à battre frénétiquement quand il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas verrouillé la porte. Si quelqu'un entrait, il serait détruit. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, parce que c'était si bon d'être si proche de Kurt, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ou peut être qu'il comprenait, il ne voulait juste pas comprendre.

Kurt recula le premier avec un petit murmure.

- C'est une des choses que je ne devrais pas faire avec toi, mais que je fais quand même. Chuchota-t-il en souriant légèrement

Blaine rit. Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Dit-il

- J'ai mis du ketchup sur ta manche. Lui dit Kurt. C'est ta punition pour laisser ces choses horribles m'arriver.

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à sa manche, puis releva la tête vers les yeux bleus ciel de Kurt.

- Ça vaut le coup. Souffla-t-il.

Il espérait que Kurt ne l'ait pas entendu, mais il l'avait. Kurt sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Blaine s'avança et ferma l'écart entre leurs lèvres, avalant ses mots.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Karofsky ? Cria Kurt

Une minute il marchait dans le couloir en s'occupant des ses affaires, et la minute d'après il était jeté dans le placard du concierge par deux mains de géant.

- Ne me réponds pas, Hummel ! Grogna Karofsky en poussant fort Kurt contre le mur.

La pièce était faiblement éclairée par une petite ampoule suspendue au-dessus de la tête. Elle était remplie de vieux pots de peinture et de ruban isolant et de plusieurs fils effilochés. Ça sentait les vapeurs de peinture et la poussière. Kurt frissonna rien qu'en pensant à quel point ses vêtements allaient être sales par la suite.

- Je ne te répondais pas. Dit Kurt. Comment pourrais-je te répondre alors que tu ne m'as même pas encore parlé ?

- Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, Hummel ! Cria Karofsky, ses doigts épais bougeant pour agripper les bras fins de Kurt. Il serait couvert de bleus en forme de doigts avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de dire quelque chose de trop intelligent pour que tu me considère perspicace, Karofsky. Dit Kurt, et il le regretta aussitôt. Etre intelligent voulait simplement dire que les choses allaient empirer, mais il était si en colère, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien dire. Je veux dire que tu n'es pas le plus brillant, hein ?

Karofsky fit un fort son de grognement tandis qu'il poussait Kurt plus fort, sa main gauche s'agrippant au côté de Kurt et le poussant encore plus fort contre le mur.

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça, hein ? Demanda Karofsky, les yeux plissés. Il avait l'air fou et Kurt ne pouvait pas le décrire d'une autre façon. Pourquoi es-tu si gay ? Pourquoi tu marches en balançant tes petites hanches de filles et en portant tout ces putains de trucs à paillettes ? Pourquoi ?

Kurt ne dit rien parce qu'il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Karofsky qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant dans les yeux de ses précédents harceleurs, et cela le terrifiait vraiment. Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux s'attardant sur le ruban isolant et les fils, et il espérait que le concierge reviendrait bientôt, parce que Karofsky avait totalement l'air capable de commettre un meurtre maintenant, et c'était probablement l'endroit parfait pour le faire.

- Tu dois arrêter de faire tout ça ! Cria Karofsky et Kurt tressaillit un peu. Tu dois arrêter d'être si gay près de moi parce que ça me rend dingue ! J'ai envie de te frapper à chaque fois que je te vois !

Kurt ferma ensuite les yeux parce qu'il supposa que Karofsky allait le frapper, mais cela ne vint jamais. A la place d'un poing, Kurt sentit le souffle de Karofsky venir durement et rapidement contre son visage, puis la bouche de Karofsky s'écrasa contre la sienne, leurs dents se heurtant, et Kurt recula et cria parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il ne cria cependant pas longtemps car la bouche de Karofsky fut de retour contre la sienne et ses mains larges le plaquaient contre le mur, et il n'était pas assez fort pour le repousser.

Kurt essaya de donner un coup dans la porte avec son poing, mais il ne faisait pas beaucoup de progrès. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait les larmes chaudes et salées s'échapper de ses yeux, même s'il s'était dit qu'il ne pleurerait pas. Puis le corps de Karofsky se rapprocha du sien et il sentit la panique envahir ses veines. Il n'était pas sur de ce qui lui donna la force de le faire, si c'était l'adrénaline ou autre chose, il ne savait pas, mais il mordit fort la lèvre de Karofsky, le faisant reculer et jurer. Kurt cria aussi fort qu'il pouvait et Karofsky eut l'air effrayé, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- La-la ferme, Hummel ! Dit-il d'un ton étranglé.

Il regarda autour de lui, puis il eut l'air d'avoir une idée. Il s'avança et couvrit encore la bouche de Kurt avec la sienne, étouffant son cri.

* * *

Blaine s'arrêta net. Il l'avait entendu, il n'était pas fou. Quelqu'un criait et le son lui envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se retourna et écouta, essayant de trouver d'où le son venait. Le cri s'arrêta et il tendit l'oreille pour l'entendre encore. Puis il entendit un bruit furtif venir de la droite.

Le placard du concierge.

Il ne pensa pas, il traversa simplement le couloir et ouvrit la porte. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il vit.

- C'est quoi ce putain de bordel, Karofsky ? Explosa Blaine, dégageant Karofsky d'un Kurt luttant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Karofsky avait l'air frustré et en colère, et Blaine voulait le frapper. Avant qu'il n'en ait la chance, Karofsky grogna, ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs. Blaine se tourna pour regarder Kurt, qui avait glissé le long du mur et couvert son visage avec ses mains.

Blaine s'agenouilla et enleva doucement les mains de Kurt.

- Kurt. Dit-il doucement. Kurt je-. Il s'arrêta, pas sur de quoi dire.

Le visage de Kurt était déchiré par les larmes et ses yeux étaient écarquillés et pleins de terreur. Ses mains tremblaient dans la poigne de Blaine.

- Kurt, je suis désolé. Dit-il finalement, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Je- il n'aurait pas- il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça- c'était mal.

- Pourquoi ? Cria à moitié Kurt, son visage se tournant avec colère. Il a juste exactement fait ce que tu as fais depuis les dernières semaines, Blaine !

Blaine le fixa pendant qu'il enlevait ses mains des siennes et se leva. Blaine se leva aussi.

- Ne reste pas là à me dire ce qui est bien et _mal_, Blaine. Dit Kurt, sa voix se brisant un peu, des larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux bleus brillants. Lui et toi ? Vous n'êtes pas différents. _Vous êtes exactement pareil !_

Kurt le repoussa et sortit. Blaine le suivit et lui cria après.

- Kurt, tu n'es pas en état d'être tout seul ! Dit-il, ne pensant même pas au fait qu'il y avait des gens en cours. Je viendrai avec toi et aide-

- Reste loin de moi, Blaine. Cria Kurt, ne se retournant même pas.

Blaine resta là et le regarda partir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toutes ses dix-sept années de vie.

* * *

Désolée pour l'angst, mais je rappelle que je ne fais que traduire...

Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus ! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le chapitre de la semaine dernière, ça me motive vraiment !

La chanson dans ce chapitre est Sideways de Citizen Cope. Le titre de la fiction vient de cette chanson. Je vous conseille vraiment de l'écouter, c'est vraiment une belle chanson : www . youtube watch?v=jjCP4Xhpi2A

Lien de la version originale : www. fanfiction s/7696724/ 1 / Sideways

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Blaine ne pensait pas qu'il se sentirait aussi mal. Ne pas parler à Kurt après le problème avec Karofsky était en quelque sorte pire que de ne pas lui parler avant. Il détestait ça. Il détestait être assis à côté de lui en Anglais et l'observer du coin de l'œil pour voir s'il regarderait dans sa direction. Il ne regardait jamais. Sauf si vous comptiez les froncements de sourcils de temps à autre.

Le problème Karofsky était aussi déconcertant. Karofsky était certainement la personne la plus homophobe que Blaine connaissait, peut être même pire que son père. L'esprit de Blaine ne s'arrêtait jamais, essayant de tout comprendre. Puis il commença à penser à des choses folles. Il pensa au fait qu'il avait lui-même embrassé Kurt, et il se demanda si le problème n'était pas _Kurt_. Ni lui ni Karofsky n'avaient jamais montré de signes d'être gay avant l'arrivée de Kurt.

Puis il se rendit compte que c'état une théorie ridicule. Ce n'était pas la faute de Kurt. Karofsky cachait clairement quelque chose. Mais cela voulait-il dire que Blaine cachait aussi quelque chose ?

Il repoussa cette idée, parce que penser à Kurt et à leur situation lui faisait mal à la tête. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que Kurt lui reparle, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il voulait tant lui parler. Il se disait que c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de lui pour les devoirs et que son père serait furieux s'il n'obtenait pas un A. Mais il savait tout au fond de lui que ce n'était pas la raison. Il avait accepté qu'il aimait bien Kurt dans une certaine mesure et c'était pourquoi il voulait lui parler.

Blaine observa Kurt à l'autre bout de la cantine pendant qu'il riait avec ces losers du Glee Club. Berry fronça les sourcils et leur dit de se calmer. Evidemment, personne n'écouta. Personne n'écoutait jamais Berry. Sam Evans avait le visage déformé et parlait en ouvrant grand la bouche. Le mec faisait toujours ces imitations stupides, même dans les casiers après le football. Santana Lopez le fixait du regard tandis que Brittany S. Pierce riait. Blaine ne se rappelait pas le reste de leurs noms.

Kurt riait à cause de ce que Mercedes Jones lui disait. Mercedes était dans le cours de maths de Blaine et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il connaissait son nom. Blaine fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard de Kurt, et regarda son déjeuner à la place. Il ne pouvait pas avaler un morceau de plus. Le simple fait d'y penser le rendait malade. Il se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Puckerman à côté de lui.

- Toilettes. Il haussa les épaules et prit son plateau.

Il le laissa sur un chariot et sortit dans les couloirs vides. Il tourna au coin et le Coach Sylvester se tenait près de la salle de chant avec un pistolet à colle dans la main.

- Tu n'es pas censé errer dans les couloirs, Anderson ! Cria-t-elle

- Toilettes. Stipula-t-il

- Oh. Dit-elle. Bien, tu ne m'as pas vu ici. Et si tu dis le contraire, je nierai et te ferai juger pour trahison.

Blaine grimaça de confusion et regarda ce qu'elle faisait.

- Etes-vous… _Vous collez la porte de la salle de chant ?_ Demanda-t-il

- Tu vas rester planter là à dire l'évidence, le nain ? Demanda-t-elle en continuant de faire gicler la colle dans la fente de la porte. Bouge ! J'ai un Glee Club à détruire et tu as une vessie qui va exploser si tu ne vas pas aux toilettes !

Blaine la regarda bouche bée pendant un autre moment, puis haussa les épaules et continua de se diriger vers le hall. Il s'arrêta net quand il atteint le bout du couloir. Kurt était au Glee Club. Blaine se précipita vers le tableau d'affichage et plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

**NEW DIRECTIONS !  
NOUS CHERCHONS DE NOUVEAUX MEMBRES !  
GLEE, PAR SA DEFINITION MEME, VEUT DIRE S'OUVRIR A LA JOIE !  
AUDITIONS AUJOURD'HUI APRES LES COURS DANS LA SALLE DE CHANT !**

Blaine fixa la feuille pendant un long moment. La liste d'audition en dessous était vide comme toujours. Il mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, puis il le fit. Il prit le stylo dans ses mains tremblantes et gribouilla son nom sur le haut de la feuille.

_Blaine Anderson._

Il ne savait absolument pas quel était son plan mais Kurt était au Glee Club, ce qui voulait dire qu'il aurait plus de chance pour qu'il lui parle. Il s'en alla, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite dans sa cage thoracique et en se sentant un peu malade. Mais il sentit aussi un accès de soulagement le traverser. Peut être que c'était un pas vers la rédemption.

* * *

- Rachel, calme-toi. Dit Mr Shuester en levant les mains. C'est juste de la colle, on va l'ouvrir en un rien de temps !

- Mais vous avez dit qu'un nouveau membre va peut-être auditionner ! Et si ça l'effraie ? On a besoin de tous les élèves possibles pour chanter derrière moi !

- Rachel, dit Mercedes d'une voix impassible, tais-toi.

- Okay ! Dit Mr Shuester, sa voix montant d'un octave. Le concierge est là !

La mention du concierge ramena des images de l'incident du placard à Kurt. Il frissonna et essaya de repousser le sentiment de vide dans le creux de son estomac.

- Vous savez, ça doit être un tour du Coach Sylvester ! Remarqua Rachel, et même si tout le monde savait que c'était vrai, ils grognèrent tous, parce que Rachel ne savait pas garder sa bouche fermée.

Ils attendirent que le concierge ouvre la porte, avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur et de prendre place sur leurs chaises.

- Okay ! Dit Mr Shuester en tapant des mains devant la salle. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu _lire_ le nom sur la feuille, ça avait l'air d'avoir été à la va vite, mais-

- Vous n'avez pas pu lire le nom ? Explosa Rachel en se levant de sa chaise. Mr Shuester ! Et si c'était juste quelqu'un qui défigurait la feuille d'inscription ! Il y a-t-il des gros mots d'écrit ?

- Rachel, assieds-toi. Dit patiemment Mr Shuester. C'est un nom, j'ai juste eu du mal à le lire, mais-

Il y eut une légère tape sur la porte et tout le monde regarda dans cette direction. Les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent quand il vit la veste letterman, les cheveux plein de gel, et les yeux inquiets. Les autres commencèrent à chuchoter et à protester. Mr Shue calma la classe et se tourna pour regarder le garçon qui se tenait à l'entrée.

- Blaine, je peux t'aider ?

Kurt n'avait jamais vu Blaine aussi mal à l'aise. En fait, ce n'était pas vrai. Kurt repensait au matin après la fête de Puck. C'était définitivement ce jour là que Kurt avait vu Blaine être le plus mal à l'aise, aujourd'hui n'était que le second.

- Ouais, _Blaine_, tu es perdu ? S'exclama Rachel depuis sa chaise.

Blaine l'ignora et regarda Mr Shue.

- Hum, je, euh… Je me suis inscrit pour une, euh, audition. Dit-il en regardant le sol.

Les élèves recommencèrent à chuchoter et Mr Shue les fit taire. Kurt ne dit rien et fixa simplement Blaine en se demandant si c'était un genre de blague. Il savait au fond de lui que ça n'en était pas une, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Oh, et bien, c'est génial ! Sourit joyeusement Mr Shue.

- Mr Shuester, c'est une très, très, mauvaise id-

- Rachel. Dit Mr Shuester d'un ton d'avertissement. Tu sais qu'on a besoin de plus d'élèves pour les communales ! Laissons une chance à Blaine !

Il semblait que beaucoup de gens laissaient des chances à Blaine, même si il ne les méritait pas vraiment. Peut être que les gens se comportaient comme à cause de son visage.

- Blaine, tu as une chanson que tu pourrais chanter ?

Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il réalisa que Blaine devrait chanter. _Blaine pouvait-il chanter ?_

Il observa Blaine parler doucement au groupe, puis retourner au centre de la pièce. Il lissa un peu ses cheveux en arrière tandis que la musique commençait. Kurt n'avait jamais entendu cette chanson. Blaine bougeait ses pieds, mal à l'aise, ses yeux fixant un espace vide. Puis il commença à chanter.

_You know it ain't easy  
For these thoughts here to leave me  
__There's no words to describe it  
__In French or in English  
__[Tu sais, il n'est pas facile  
__Que Toutes ces pensées me quittent  
__Il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire  
__En français ou en anglais]_

Kurt écarquilla les yeux, parce que Blaine pouvait chanter. Et il ne pouvait pas chanter en quelque sorte, il pouvait _vraiment_ chanter. Sa voix était douce et il avait un bon timbre, et Kurt voulait soudainement secouer Blaine très fort et lui dire qu'il ne faisait pas les bonnes choses dans sa vie. Comment pouvait-il gâcher cette voix ? Pourquoi ne pas la mettre en valeur ?

'_Cause, diamonds they fade  
And flowers they bloom  
And I'm telling you  
[Parce que les diamants perdent leur éclat  
Et les fleurs s'épanouissent  
Mais je te le dis]_

Kurt observa Blaine lever un peu les yeux. Ses yeux noisette trouvèrent ceux bleus de Kurt et il pencha un peu la tête, comme pour dire qu'il était désolé. Kurt ne bougea pas d'un poil, il écouta simplement Blaine chanter.

_These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways  
They've been knockin' me out, babe  
Whenever you come around me  
[Ces sentiments ne partiront pas  
Ils m'ont chamboulé  
Ils m'ont abasourdi ces derniers temps, bébé  
A chaque fois que tu es près de moi]_

Kurt pouvait sentir l'ambiance dans la pièce. C'était un mélange de tension et d'étonnement. Kurt comprenait ce que tout le monde ressentait parce que c'était un vrai choc. Blaine Anderson avait une belle voix et passait son temps à lancer des slushies aux gens et à les mettre dans des casiers.

En plus de ça, Blaine le fixait comme s'il chantait pour lui. C'était évidemment impossible, parce que soyons clair, c'était Blaine Anderson. Mais Kurt sentit quelque chose et les paroles déclenchèrent quelque chose dans son esprit, et mon Dieu, _Blaine Anderson chantait pour lui._ Ou du moins il semblait le faire.

_These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways  
I keep thinking in a moment that  
Time will take them away  
[Ces sentiments ne partiront pas  
Ils m'ont chamboulé  
Ils m'ont abasourdi ces derniers temps  
Je continue de penser qu'à un moment  
Le temps les fera disparaître]_

Blaine détourna son regard et Kurt l'observa regarder par terre en chantant la phrase finale.

_But these feelings won't go away  
[Mais ces sentiments ne disparaîtront pas]_

La musique s'arrêta et tout le monde resta assit en silence. Blaine garda ses yeux rivés sur le sol, ses mains dans les poches, l'air gêné.

- C'était- Enfin, c'était… Rachel s'arrêta, à court de mots pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Ouais, c'était… Dit Finn, la bouche ouverte, à côté d'elle.

- Je pense, dit Mr Shuester en s'écartant du piano, que tout le monde voulait te souhaiter la bienvenue au Glee Club, Blaine ! Nous sommes chanceux de t'avoir parmi nous !

- Hum, merci. Murmura Blaine et il s'assit au premier rang.

Mr Shuester parla des communales et Rachel lui cria ses idées, et tout le monde grogna de frustration. Kurt n'y prêta pas attention parce que tout ce qu'il faisait était de fixer Blaine, assit là, ses épaules carrées, son corps tout entier rigide. Qui était ce garçon ? Juste quand Kurt pensait l'avoir découvert, il avait disparu et fait quelque chose comme ça.

Blaine Anderson était un mystère, mais il en ferait sa mission de le découvrir.

* * *

- Salut.

Blaine se détourna de sa voiture et vit Kurt se tenir là après le Glee Club. Il était toujours un peu remué d'avoir chanté devant tout ces gens.

- Oh, hey. Dit rapidement Blaine

Kurt hocha la tête et parla à nouveau :

- Donc hum, mon père répare ma voiture. Pneu crevé. Je lui aie dit que je rentrerai à la maison avec Mercedes, mais je lui aie dit que j'allais travailler avec toi sur notre devoir.

- Oh.

- Alors, tu es occupé ?

- N-non, mais je n'ai pas mes notes-

- C'est pas grave. Kurt secoua la tête. Les ombres des arbres étaient projetées sur ses cheveux, les faisant paraître plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. Je ne les ai pas non plus. Je pensais qu'on pourrait juste- parler ? Kurt en fit une question.

- Oh. Dit rapidement Blaine. Ouais. Ouais, okay.

* * *

- Ta maison est superbe. Kurt eut le souffle coupé en regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture ce qui était presque un manoir.

- Hum, merci. Dit doucement Blaine en garant la voiture.

La maison de Blaine était énorme. Elle était haute de trois étages et avait beaucoup de fenêtres. Un long chemin tortueux menait à la porte blanche, des petits buissons de chaque côté. L'herbe était verte et évidemment fausse. Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait dit la maison parfaite.

Kurt suivit Blaine à l'intérieur, se sentant gêné, comme s'il devait faire très attention. Tout semblait si cher dans la maison de Blaine. Kurt le suivit à l'étage et dans ce qu'il supposait être la chambre de Blaine.

- Tes parents-

- Mon père n'est jamais à la maison. Blaine secoua la tête. Ma mère dort probablement.

Kurt acquiesça et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Blaine. Blaine s'assit aussi, un peu plus loin de Kurt. Sa chambre était incroyablement bien rangée et pas du tout comme Kurt s'y était attendu. Elle ressemblait au bureau d'un vieil homme. Elle était tout dans les bruns sombres et vert bouteille, et ne donnait pas l'impression qu'elle appartenait à un garçon de dix-sept ans.

- Donc, euh. Dit Blaine en bougeant un peu sur le lit à côté de Kurt. De quoi, euh, voulais-tu parler ?

* * *

Blaine se sentait mal à l'aise avec Kurt dans sa chambre. Il se sentait vulnérable et comme si il était nu en public. Il appréhendait ce dont Kurt voulait parler et il savait que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait l'amener sans que tout MacKinley découvre qu'ils traînaient ensemble. Il se sentait mal à cause de ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il ne voulait pas vraiment cacher qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte amis, il savait juste qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

- Je voulais m'excuser. Dit Kurt, et Blaine releva vite la tête.

- Qu- attends. C'est _toi_ qui t'excuse ? Demanda Blaine d'un ton incrédule. Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- J'ai dit que tu étais exactement comme Karofsky. Expliqua Kurt en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Tu n'es pas comme lui, tu sais.

Blaine n'avait pas aimé que Kurt dise qu'il était comme Karofsky. Karofsky était un connard, et Blaine ne niait pas le fait qu'il en était un aussi, mais il ne voulait pas être mis dans le même sac que lui. Blaine n'avait pas encore confronté Karofsky par rapport à ce qui s'était passé avec Kurt parce qu'il voulait d'abord entendre la version de Kurt. Il devait découvrir ce qui s'était réellement passé.

- Je ne le suis pas ? Demanda Blaine, parce qu'il y avait pensé fort longtemps.

Kurt avait soulevé que Karofsky avait fait la même chose que Blaine, et il s'était demandé s'il avait peut être raison. Peut être qu'ils n'étaient ne valaient pas mieux l'un que l'autre, même si Blaine ne l'admettrait jamais.

- Non, pas du tout. Dit Kurt, ses yeux scintillants à la lumière de la lampe de Blaine. Je sais que tu es perdu et que tu as peur, et si je te disais de me laisser tranquille, tu le ferais.

Le pouls de Blaine s'accéléra, son estomac se serrant.

- Kurt, il ne t'a pas touché ou quoi que ce soit, hein ? Demanda Blaine, la voix tendue, parce que même s'il voulait connaître la réponse, il n'était pas sur qu'il puisse le supporter.

- Oh, non. Kurt secoua la tête. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu arriver si… Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. L'important est que je n'aurais pas du dire que tu étais comme lui.

Blaine soupira et s'adossa contre la tête du lit.

- Je ne sais pas. Dit-il au plafond. D'un autre côté, je devrais être celui qui s'excuse. Je suis, hum, désolé- pour tout.

- Merci. Dit Kurt en souriant un peu à Blaine. Alors, le Glee Club, hein ?

Blaine sentit le rouge monter sur sa nuque. Il hocha légèrement la tête, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter la question qui allait arriver.

- Pourquoi tu t'es inscrit ?

- Si je dis « sans commentaire », tu l'accepterais ?

- Aucune chance. Lui dit Kurt, et il soupira.

- Bien. Dit-il. Je voulais te parler et je ne savais pas comment faire, et la feuille d'inscription étais juste là, donc- je me suis inscrit.

Kurt resta bouche bée. Il voulait détourner le regard de son visage ébahi, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

- Tu as rejoins le Glee Club à cause de_ moi_ ? Demanda Kurt, la voix pleine de surprise.

Blaine haussa les épaules et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

- Tu peux chanter, tu sais. Lui dit Kurt, et ce fut au tour de Blaine d'être surpris. Genre, vraiment.

- Merci. Dit Blaine, un coin de sa bouche s'étirant vers le haut.

- Mais j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose.

Blaine haussa de nouveau les épaules et attendit que Kurt demande, son cœur battant trop vite, parce que chaque fois que quelqu'un demandait la permission de demander quelque chose, ça voulait souvent dire que c'était quelque chose qui vous ne plairait pas.

- La chanson. Dit Kurt, et le souffle de Blaine se coinça dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur que la question soit à ce sujet. Es-tu- enfin- pourquoi cette chanson ?

Blaine se redressa et vit Kurt le regarder avec attention. Il avait choisi cette chanson parce qu'elle décrivait le mieux ses sentiments. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle le fasse, mais il avait rapidement cherché dans son Ipod après s'être inscrit pour une audition, et il était tombé sur cette chanson par hasard, et bien qu'il l'avait écouté des centaines de fois auparavant, elle semblait lui parler et il savait qu'il devait la chanter. Il sentait une sorte de connexion quand il l'écoutait et il souhait qu'elle s'en aille, mais elle ne partait pas et c'était exactement ce que la chanson décrivait.

- Elle-. Blaine s'arrêta parce que Kurt le coupa.

- Attends. Dit-il et il se leva.

Il traversa la pièce et se pencha pour regarder le panneau d'affichage de Blaine à côté de son bureau. Blaine détourna le regard du dos de Kurt et de ce pantalon qui ne laissait jamais beaucoup à l'imagination qui étaient en plein dans sa ligne de mire. Depuis que Blaine savait exactement à quoi Kurt ressemblait _sans _ce pantalon, le fixer provoquait seulement des images de ce qui était en dessous dans son esprit.

- Je ne comprends pas. Souffla Kurt, et Blaine se leva pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

Il recula quand il vit Kurt tenir l'emploi du temps tâché de slushie qui lui avait un jour appartenu. Il le détacha du tableau et l'étudia de ses grands yeux bleus océan curieux.

Blaine était fichu. Il avait tellement essayé de tout repousser, mais maintenant que Kurt le fixait d'un air narquois, tout revenait et son estomac tourbillonnait, plein de peur et d'anxiété, et de toutes ces mauvaise choses dont il était souvent rempli ces derniers jours.

- Assieds-toi ? Demanda doucement Blaine. Je peux t'expliquer.

Kurt s'assit sans un mot.

- Je- je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je vis, Kurt. Dit-il en regardant ses mains comme si elles détenaient la réponse.

- Essaye encore. Le pressa Kurt.

Blaine prit une grande inspiration et expira pendant un long moment.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'avais besoin de te parler. Admit-il. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi et je ne le comprends toujours pas. Puis le harcèlement a commencé et- tu sais ce que j'en pense, je ne fais pas ça parce que je le veux mais parce que j'y suis obligé, et je sais que tu penses que c'est faux, mais ça ne l'est pas, Kurt. Je me suis senti mal le premier jour- je me sens mal tous les jours. J'ai fait faire une petite recherche sur toi à Jacob Ben Israël.

- Une recherche ? Demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il ne m'a pas donné grand-chose. Blaine haussa les épaules. Juste des détails inutiles. Je lui ait aussi fait faire une copie de ton emploi du temps, c'est pour ça que tu en avais un nouveau le premier jour. J'ai gardé l'autre comme tu peux le voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai gardé, je l'ai juste gardé.

Blaine se rapprocha légèrement sans penser et il voulait reculer, mais il n'y arrivait plus maintenant.

- J'ai fait tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas depuis que tu es arrivé. Lui dit sincèrement Blaine. Ses mains tremblaient à présent, mais il était arrivé là, il pouvait continuer. Le fait que je te dise tout ça va à l'encontre de tout ce que je suis. Je n'ai même pas accepté tout ça moi-même, mais je t'apprécie Kurt, et je ne sais pas si c'est un truc d'amitié ou ce que c'est vraiment, je sais juste que j'aime la personne que je suis quand je suis avec toi et je ne me suis presque jamais aimé.

- J'aime qui tu es aussi. Dit Kurt en souriant. Je devrai te détester, tu sais ? J'essaye de te détester, mais même quand tu restes en retrait et laisse tes amis m'enfermer dans les casiers, ou que tu me fais un soin du visage au slushie, je ne te déteste toujours pas. Je déteste ce que tu _fais_, mais pas toi.

Blaine acquiesça, compréhensif. Sa tête lui tournait un peu à cause de tout.

- Et- pour les… baisers ?

Blaine regarda Kurt et inspira pendant un moment, essayant de rassembler ses idées.

- Je ne sais pas. Dit-il doucement. Il ne savait pas non plus. Il ne voulait même pas savoir.

- C'est pas grave. Dit Kurt, et Blaine sentit le soulagement l'envahir. En quelque sorte, mais le soir de la fête de Puck-

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Interrompit Blaine. J'étais bourré.

- Pas le lendemain matin. Lui rappela Kurt. Il avait raison.

- Je ne sais pas. Murmura Blaine. Il ne t'ai jamais arrivé des choses que tu ne peux pas expliquer ?

- Oh, tous les jours, Blaine. Rit Kurt. Je continue de te pardonner alors que je ne devrai même pas vouloir respirer le même air que toi, par exemple. Je ne comprends pas ça. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la même chose.

- C'est exactement la même chose. L'informa Blaine en secouant la tête.

- D'une certaine façon, peut être. Kurt haussa les épaules. Mais c'est différent pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu es gay et que tu ne le sais pas, ou si tu es hétéro et que tu cherches juste à être proche de quelqu'un parce que tu n'as personne.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais ça devait être ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Se trouva-t-il à dire. Kurt acquiesça en réponse.

- Alors, pourquoi cette chanson ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle exprimait ce que j'ai ressenti récemment.

Il haussa les épaules. Ça ne servait à rien de prétendre que c'était faux, plus maintenant.

- Tout ça t'a chamboulé, hein ? Demanda Kurt avec un sourire.

Blaine haussa les épaules et sourit aussi.

- Je ne sais plus ce qui est bien ou mal. Dit-il à Kurt, pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là.

- Et bien. Kurt se redressa et tourna pour qu'ils soient face ç face. Qu'est-ce qui te semble bien ?

- Maintenant ? Demanda Blaine

- Oui, si tu veux. Lui dit Kurt

- Maintenant, commença Blaine, rien ne semble être comme c'est censé l'être, mais la manière dont c'est censé être a craint ces derniers temps.

Kurt rit un peu.

- Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, et je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais faire demain, ou après demain, ou encore après, parce que plus rien ne semble être juste- enfin. Il y a une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Je suis confus tous les jours et je cherche des réponses et je ne trouve jamais rien. Dit-il à Kurt les yeux dans les yeux. Mais la seule fois où je sens que les choses sont justes, que ça va aller, et que ça veut dire quelque chose, c'est quand je fais ça.

Et puis Blaine se pencha et plaça sa main tremblante sur la joue douce de Kurt. Il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent leur rythme. Blaine sentait le cœur de Kurt battre régulièrement dans sa poitrine et il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il avait pensé tout ce qu'il avait dit, parce que pour une fois depuis très, très, longtemps, Blaine sentait que sa vie était stable et en harmonie avec tout ce qui l'entourait, avec le corps de ce garçon pressé si parfaitement contre le sien. Et peut être qu'il doutait de beaucoup de choses, peut être qu'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ressentait ça, mais il était sur que cela était bien, pour une raison folle et tordue, cela était bien et à ce moment là, il ne se souciait pas du reste du monde.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !

A bientôt ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté vendredi soir comme d'habitude, mais j'ai eu une semaine chargée avec beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas eu le temps de bosser sur la traduction. Mais bon, le chapitre est là !  
Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, ajout en favoris et alertes :)

Lien de la version originale : www. fanfiction s /7696724/ 1 / Sideways

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

- Je- on ne peut pas-. Dit Blaine en glissant sa main sous le t-shirt de Kurt, le bout de ses doigts plaçant des petits bisous papillons le long du ventre de Kurt, envoyant des petits chocs électriques sur sa peau.

- Okay. Souffla Kurt en s'effondrant contre les oreillers de Blaine, sa vision un peu floue. Ses lèvres étaient meurtries et son cœur battait la chamade. Okay.

Blaine retomba aussi, sa tête à plat sur le lit plutôt que sur les oreillers. Kurt trouvait cela amusant que Blaine ait été le premier à s'éloigner en disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, puisqu'il avait été celui à le toucher. Kurt s'était simplement assit droit contre la tête du lit de Blaine, ses doigts entrelacés dans ces boucles soyeuses, et avait laissé les mains de Blaine explorer diverses parties de sa peau, ses doigts bougeant doucement et prudemment.

Ils restèrent allongés là en respirant pendant un long moment, puis Kurt s'assit et regarda l'autre garçon, sa veste letterman en tas sur le sol, ses joues rougies d'une ombre rose. Blaine le fixait à travers ses cils noirs, ses yeux marrons-dorés dilatés et brillants. Kurt sourit tristement parce que Blaine était vulnérable et vrai avec lui. Les moments comme ceux là aidaient l'esprit de Kurt à se soulager chaque fois qu'il se demandait pourquoi il continuait de pardonner Blaine encore et encore. Quand il pensait à Blaine de cette façon, il savait qu'il ne commettait pas une erreur, ou du moins il espérait.

- Ça va ? Demanda doucement Kurt.

- Ouais, c'est juste que- ça continue d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il un peu à bout de souffle.

Kurt rit et acquiesça.

- Ouais. Dit-il. On dirait. Est-ce que c'est maintenant le moment où tu sursautes et paniques, et où tu pars de la maison en courant ?

Blaine grimaça de confusion, mais il souriait, ce qui était définitivement un progrès quant aux anciennes réactions.

- Non. Informa-t-il Kurt. En plus, c'est chez moi, tu te rappelles ?

- Oh, ouais. Kurt se mit à sourire. Il était soulagé que Blaine n'ait pas mal réagi et lui ait demandé de partir. Je me rappelle maintenant. Dit Kurt en attrapant l'emploi du temps rigide avec sa photo dans le coin et en le levant pour que Blaine le voie. Je n'ai pas ça collé sur un de mes murs chez moi.

La mâchoire de Blaine se décrocha et il rit. Il se pencha et arracha le morceau de papier des mains de Kurt et le lissa. Kurt l'observa descendre du lit et se diriger vers son tableau d'affichage. Il l'accrocha là où il était avant. Kurt leva un sourcil.

- Quoi ? Dit Blaine en se rasseyant, un masque d'innocence sur le visage. J'ai l'habitude de l'avoir ici maintenant, donc il restera là. Déclara-t-il.

Le cœur de Kurt sauta un peu tandis qu'il hochait la tête et souriait timidement. Le fait que Blaine ait sa photo, même une qui était flétrie et plissée, le remplissait d'une sorte de bonheur et de plaisir.

- Donc, je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance ou quoi… Dit Kurt d'une voix un peu rauque. Il racla la gorge, puis continua. Mais comment tu vas expliquer à tes _amis_ que tu t'inscrives au Glee Club ?

La tête de Blaine se releva d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillant avec alarme.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Dit-il. _Merde_.

* * *

- Anderson !

Blaine entendit une voix résonner dans les couloirs de MacKinley. Il se tourna pour voir Puckerman courir vers lui en poussant les gamins de son passage. Blaine savait ce qui l'attendait, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il prit une grande inspiration et attendit que Puck le rejoigne. Quand il l'eut rejoint, il regarda Blaine d'un air confus.

- Et bien ? Dit-il. C'est quoi cette histoire que tu rejoins ces losers du Glee Club ?

Blaine soupira et claqua la porte de son casier.

- Je ne _voulais_ pas. Luit dit Blaine en espérant qu'il avait l'air assez convaincant. C'est mon père. Expliqua-t-il. Il pense que je ne suis pas assez impliqué dans les « activités extra scolaire ». Il mima les guillemets et secoua la tête. Il a dit que je dois m'inscrire à autre chose pour avoir un meilleur dossier pour l'université ou un truc du genre. Je n'avais pas le choix, mec.

Il se dégoutait lui-même d'avoir inventé cette histoire ridicule.

- Mais pourquoi le Glee Club ?

- A quel autre club je suis censé m'inscrire ? Demanda Blaine d'un ton neutre. Je ne joue pas aux échecs, je suis nul en science, et c'est même pas la peine pour le hockey. Il y avait beaucoup de tensions entre les joueurs de hockey et les footballers. En fait, ils se détestaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? Les Cheerios ? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'ajouter un brin d'humour.

- Ouais. Dit Puck en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mec, relax. Dit Blaine. J'irai à peine, ça ira.

- J'espère, Anderson. Puck secoua la tête. Pour ton bien, je l'espère vraiment.

Puck s'éloigna et Blaine s'adossa contre son casier, le métal froid contre sa tête le réconfortant.

Il espérait aussi.

* * *

- Kurt. Dit une voix étouffée à l'autre bout du fil. K-Kurt, je suis devant chez toi.

Kurt soupira.

- Blaine. Dit patiemment Kurt. Blaine es-tu- de qui je me moque ? Evidemment que tu l'es. Tu es saoul.

- Seulement un petit-petit peu ! Protesta-t-il. Kurt, laisse-moi entrer ? Laquelle est ta fenêtre déjà, Kurt ? Kurt ? Kurt !

- Okay, okay ! Siffla Kurt. Mon père dort, tu dois rester calme, okay ?

- Calme ? Cria Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt et il dut écarter le téléphone de quelques centimètres. Tu as dit calme, Kurt ?

- Blaine. Dit doucement Kurt. Je n'ouvre pas la porte tant que tu ne te tais pas complètement.

Blaine ne dit rien. Kurt attendit une minute, puis leva les yeux au ciel, et monta les escaliers.

- Viens à la porte, mais reste calme. Dit-il au téléphone avant d'appuyer sur la touche « raccrocher ».

Il se faufila dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit doucement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il l'ouvrit entièrement et Blaine se tenait là en lui souriant. Kurt mit son doigt contre ses lèvres pour rappeler à Blaine de se taire, puis recula, et Blaine entra. Kurt ferma la porte à clé avant de faire signe à Blaine de le suivre.

Blaine le suivit de près, dans un silence complet, seul le son de sa respiration audible. Ils finirent par atteindre la chambre de Kurt au sous sol. Kurt ferma doucement la porte derrière aux, et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, pour trouver Blaine allongé sur son lit en train de regarder le plafond. Il chantait doucement pour lui-même.

- Alors. Dit Kurt, incapable de résister au sourire qui dansait au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Blaine sur le lit. Il devait avouer que Blaine était plutôt adorable comme cela. Où étais-tu ?

- A l'anniversaire de quelqu'un. Dit-il à Kurt, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Tu aurais du venir. C'était _nul_.

- Pourquoi j'aurai du venir si c'était nul ? Demanda Kurt en regardant Blaine avec amusement.

Des petites mèches de cheveux tombaient sur le front de Blaine. Ses yeux étaient grands et brillants et son visage était rouge. La lampe de Kurt envoyait de la lumière sur la tête de Blaine, faisant que quelques cheveux de Blaine paraissaient blancs. Kurt combattit l'envie de se pencher et d'écarter les cheveux de son visage.

- Parce que ça n'aurait pas été nul si tu avais été là ! Blaine leva les yeux au ciel.

- Evidemment. Sourit Kurt. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ?

Blaine pencha la tête toujours en souriant et regarda Kurt avec curiosité.

- J'avais envie de te voir.

Kurt leva un sourcil et il maudit le fait que son les battements de son cœur aient accéléré. Il savait d'expérience que c'était l'alcool qui parlait, mais cela restait touchant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive ?

- Je cherchais une chanson.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de notre devoir pour le Glee Club, tu te rappelles ? Demanda Kurt.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Blaine était au Glee Club et il n'avait toujours pas compris le fait qu'ils avaient des devoirs toutes les semaines. Blaine s'assit, ses mouvements au ralenti, et sourit à Kurt.

- Je vais enfin t'entendre chanter ?

- Peut être. Dit Kurt. Il était nerveux de chanter devant Blaine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait chanté devant tout le Glee Club plus d'une fois à présent, mais l'idée de chanter alors que Blaine était présent rendait ses mains moites et lui faisait tourner la tête. Blaine devait s'attendre à beaucoup, ce qui rendait Kurt encore plus nerveux. On verra.

- Kurt. Dit Blaine et cela ressemblait à une question. Kurt répondit avec un « hmm » alors qu'il se levait et éteignait son Ipod qui continuait de jouer de la musique à travers ses écouteurs, puis il le rangea dans un tiroir. Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasse pas ?

Kurt s'arrêta net et prit deux inspirations avant de se retourner pour faire face à Blaine. Il essayait de rester calme, mais son cœur s'était brièvement arrêté et il pouvait presque sentir le sang se précipiter dans ses veines.

- Je t'embrasse, genre, tous les jours. Dit Kurt en forçant un sourire. Correction en fait : _tu_ m'embrasses tous les jours.

Kurt n'aimait pas engager les choses entre lui et Blaine parce qu'il ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'il pensait de leur situation. Parfois, Blaine se penchait et l'embrassait simplement, et souriait même après, ce qui faisait toujours sourire Kurt aussi. D'autres fois, il se taisait et se prenait la tête dans les mains et cela rendait Kurt malade. C'était probablement stupide de s'énerver à cause de Blaine Anderson, mais ça arrivait quand même.

Kurt avait maintenant accepté que ses sentiments avaient grandi et qu'il aimait peut être Blaine comme plus qu'un ami, ou peut importe ce qu'ils étaient à présent. Il ne le dirait pas à Blaine, mais il l'avait accepté, même s'il n'aimait pas cela la plupart du temps.

- Je voulais dire, pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas maintenant ? Dit Blaine les yeux mi-clos.

_Oh_.

- Parce que tu sens comme un magasin de liqueur. Dit Kurt, heureux que l'état d'ébriété de Blaine faisait qu'il ne remarquerait probablement pas que sa voix était inégale pendant qu'il parlait.

- Je sais que tu veux m'embrasser. Rit Blaine. Kurt. Kurt ! Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt croisa les bras, tapa du pied, et leva les yeux au ciel pour essayer de convaincre Blaine qu'il ne voulait pas l'embrasser.

- Tu sais comment je le sais ? Demanda Blaine en balançant ses jambes de l'autre côté du lit et il se leva. Il vacilla un peu, puis reprit son équilibre et se plaça directement face à Kurt. Kurt déglutit. Je sais que quand tu veux m'embrasser, tu mordilles ta lèvre inférieure.

Kurt se figea, sa lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents. Il se sentit rougir follement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne vint, parce que Blaine perdit l'équilibre à ce moment là et il tendit les mains et s'accrocha doucement aux avant-bras de Kurt pour se stabiliser. Les genoux de Kurt n'étaient malheureusement pas assez solides en ce moment pour les garder droit tout les deux. Résultat, Blaine finit à plat sur le dos sur le lit de Kurt, avec le corps de Kurt contre le sien. Blaine lui sourit.

- Tu devrais le faire. Dit Blaine à Kurt.

- Faire quoi ? Demanda Kurt. Il se dit de s'éloigner de Blaine, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

- Embrasse-moi. Dit Blaine. Tu devrais si t'en as envie.

Kurt regarda Blaine. Il se dit de le faire et il le voulait vraiment, parce que même si Blaine ne sentait pas bon, il était toujours Blaine et il se sentait toujours bien contre lui, et ses yeux étaient plutôt magnifiques. Kurt aurait du juste accepter son offre et l'embrasser.

Sauf que Kurt n'embrassait jamais Blaine en premier. Jamais.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Demanda doucement Kurt, sa respiration plus rapide maintenant.

Etre pressé contre Blaine ne faisait pas du bien aux poumons de Kurt. Il se sentait à bout de souffle et comme s'il pouvait exploser.

- Parce que je veux que tu m'embrasses.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu le veux. Blaine fit son excuse.

- Je-

Blaine l'avait tiré plus près et Kurt pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Blaine contre son visage. Il sentait atrocement mauvais, mais cela ne l'importait pas.

- Embrasse-moi ? Dit simplement Blaine.

Le cœur de Kurt battait extrêmement vite, mais il pouvait aussi sentir le cœur de Blaine battre presque aussi fort que le sien contre sa poitrine, donc il ne se sentait pas trop gêné. Les lèvres de Blaine semblaient à présent si près des siennes et elles étaient si brillantes et ses yeux étaient si magnifiques. Un tout petit baiser ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt se pencha et pressa sa bouche contre celle de Blaine. Il sentit Blaine sourire contre ses lèvres tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient doucement et prudemment, les mains de Blaine trouvant le bas du dos de Kurt. Kurt sentait le gout amer et acidulé de la bouche de Blaine, mais il oublia cela quand Blaine passa sa langue à travers ses dents, le baiser devenant plus avide maintenant. Kurt était perdu parce que la chaleur de Blaine contre lui le mettait à l'aise et le rythme rapide de leurs deux cœurs battant le réconfortait. Les mains de Blaine étaient à présent passées sous son t-shirt et ses doigts massaient doucement son dos de haut en bas. Kurt sentit des frissons étranges le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il frissonna et Blaine le poussa doucement sur le côté pour qu'il soit au-dessus de lui.

Les mains de Blaine s'étaient glissées sur le torse de Kurt et ses doigts étaient sur son ventre maintenant, sous son t-shirt. Les mains de Blaine étaient trop près et Kurt se sentit durcir. Il sentit ensuite l'érection de Blaine contre sa cuisse et il savait qu'il devrait probablement arrêter, mais la bouche de Blaine descendit le long de sa mâchoire en déposant des petits baisers sur son cou. Puis il trouva la jugulaire de Kurt et il l'embrassa à cet endroit, et Kurt oublia qu'ils n'étaient pas censés faire ça.

Puis les doigts de Blaine passèrent sous le haut du pantalon de Kurt et ils le poussèrent jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit nu à partir de la taille. Il gémit tandis que Blaine glissait ses doigts entre ses cuisses.

- Je te veux. Murmura Blaine contre le cou de Kurt.

D'un mouvement rapide, Kurt sortit de l'emprise de Blaine. Il remit son pantalon et s'écarta un peu du lit. Blaine le fixa d'un air confus. Le cœur de Kurt battait la chamade et il avait beaucoup trop chaud et sa gorge était sèche, mais il se força à parler :

- Je ne peux pas. Dit-il à Blaine.

- P-pourquoi ?

Blaine avait l'air plutôt… _blessé_. Kurt aurait aimé pouvoir faire disparaître ce regard de son visage, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il soupira et retourna s'assoir sur le bord du lit, son érection le lançant maintenant. Il l'ignora du mieux qu'il pu et se retourna pour regarder Blaine, un masque de sérieux sur le visage. Blaine le regardait toujours comme s'il ne comprenait pas, et il ne comprenait surement pas avec tout cet alcool dans le sang.

- Ecoute, Blaine. Commença Kurt. Tu ne peux pas te saouler et utiliser ça comme excuse pour coucher avec moi.

- Je n'ai pas-

- Si. L'informa Kurt. Quand tu n'es pas saoul et que tu arrives à un moment que tu considères comme « trop loin », tu t'éloignes et tu dis qu'on ne peut pas faire ça.

C'était arrivé plusieurs fois à présent. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose de plus que de s'embrasser, du moins, si on ne comptait pas la nuit de la fête de Puck. Ou le matin après, mais à part ça, s'embrasser était le plus loin qu'ils avaient été. Evidemment, des mains s'étaient glissées et avaient été retirées aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées, mais c'était tout.

- Ecoute, Blaine, je-. Je ne peux pas être utilisé comme une sorte- d'expérience.

- Une expérience ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui. Kurt hocha la tête. Au début, j'aurai avec plaisir été jusqu'au bout avec toi. Dit-il, et il le pensait. Il l'aurait vraiment fait. Parce que tu- et bien, tu es plutôt magnifique. Admit-il, et Blaine sourit, et Kurt sourit aussi parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise ces derniers mois, c'était que le sourire de Blaine était contagieux. Et je ne ressentais rien de plus que du désir. Il s'arrêta et se soutint, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais révéler ça à un Blaine sobre. Mais- plus maintenant. Je-je ne peux pas être utilisé comme une sorte d'expérience. Je ne veux pas être la personne que tu utilises pour trouver ce que tu aimes, okay ?

Kurt s'arrêta et essaya de penser à une manière plus simple de lui expliquer.

- Blaine, tu as déjà une petite-amie. Lui dit Kurt. Et toi et moi… On fait ce qu'on fait. C'est assez clair que tu as des problèmes concernant ta sexualité et je-. Tu t'éloignes quand tu es sobre. Mais maintenant, alors que tu es saoul, tu veux faire n'importe quoi. J'ai l'impression d'être utilisé pour résoudre tes problèmes, mais tu as trop peur de le faire quand tu es sobre, donc tu te saoul et tu viens pour coucher, juste pour que tu puisses-. Je ne sais pas. Kurt s'arrêta et se frotta les yeux pendant une minute. Il trouvait ça incroyablement dur à expliquer, surtout avec Blaine si près qui le fixait avec ces yeux couleur miel. Je-je ne peux pas, okay ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

- Okay. Déclara-t-il

- Ecoute. Kurt déglutit, sa gorge sèche. Il se sentait misérable, parce que même si c'était ce qu'il ressentait, il y avait la possibilité que Blaine ne fasse pas ça. Tu peux rester ici parce qu'on est, genre, amis, pas vrai ? _Des amis qui s'embrassent souvent_. Je ne veux pas laisser mon-mon ami dehors alors qu'il est dans cet état. _Parce que j'aime te regarder pendant de longs moments._

Blaine acquiesça et sourit à Kurt, et Kurt sourit en retour. Blaine grimpa sur le lit et regarda Kurt pendant un court moment de silence.

- Kurt. Dit Blaine. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon, tout innocent et beau avec les yeux grands ouverts.

- Ouais ?

- Tu dormiras à côté de moi si je promets de ne pas te toucher ?

Kurt hésita. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée.

- Je- hum, okay. Souffla-t-il. Je crois.

Kurt se mit prudemment à côté de Blaine et se pencha pour éteindre la lampe de chevet. Il resta allongé là, le corps tendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que Blaine s'était endormi. Il se détendit un peu et ferma les yeux, puis il sentit la chaleur venir à côté de lui. Tout à coup, Blaine était à côté de lui, leurs hanches se touchant. Blaine se pencha et prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne. Kurt oublia de respirer pendant un moment, puis essaya de se calmer.

- Bonne nuit, Kurt. Chuchota Blaine à côté de lui.

Kurt frissonna et il sentit des picotements tout le long de sa peau du côté où Blaine était le plus près. Il ferma les yeux et écouta la respiration régulière de Blaine.

- Bonne nuit, Blaine. Répondit-il doucement

Il était profondément attaché maintenant, et il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir se débarrasser de ce béguin de ci-tôt.

La partie la plus effrayante était qu'il n'était même pas sur de vouloir s'en sortir.

* * *

- Je suis habillé. Dit Blaine le lendemain matin, son corps s'emplissant de soulagement. Tu- on est habillés.

- Exact. Dit Kurt en souriant à Blaine à travers le miroir. Il était en plein dans son rituel de soin de la peau.

Blaine ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de la nuit précédente. Il s'assit sur le lit de Kurt, sa bouche sentant comme s'il avait mangé quelque chose de périmé.

- Donc, on n'a rien fait ? Demanda-t-il, le cœur battant. Il avait peur de la réponse.

- Pas vraiment. Lui dit Kurt. Mais tu as essayé.

- Je-. Il s'arrêta, pas sur s'il devait demander ce que ça voulait dire. Il n'en eut pas besoin parce que Kurt le lui dit quand même.

- J'ai arrêté avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

Kurt avait arrêté. Une vague inexplicable de déception monta dans le corps de Blaine. Il voulait que ça et ce qui semblait être un sentiment de terreur permanent dans le creux de son estomac s'en aillent.

- Est-ce que tu vas un jour dire à quelqu'un ce que Karofsky t'as fait ? Demanda soudainement Blaine.

Kurt le regarda à travers le miroir comme s'il était fou.

- Hum, non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Dit Kurt en soupirant. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste fatigué. Je suis contre le coming out forcé, ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

- Donc… Tu penses qu'il est gay ?

- A toi de me le dire. Kurt haussa les épaules en pressant une sorte de crème blanche dans le creux de sa main.

- Pourquoi-pourquoi je le saurai ? Demanda nerveusement Blaine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était nerveux. Parler de choses comme ça le rendait malade.

- Tu le connais mieux que moi. Dit Kurt

- Oh. Dit Blaine n se sentant stupide. Je ne le connais pas si bien.

- Et bien, dit Kurt, de mémoire, je pense qu'il est gay, vu ce qu'il disait de toute façon.

Blaine hocha la tête et pressa l'arrière de sa tête contre la tête de lit froide. Sa tête lui cognait.

Kurt ferma les couvercles de ses bouteilles et ses tubes et se retourna pour regarder Blaine. Il l'observa pendant un moment, puis parla :

- Blaine, dit-il doucement, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais l'admettre ? A toi-même, je veux dire ? Je ne te dis pas de le dire au monde entier, mais-. Je crois que tu as peut être besoin de… d'essayer de l'accepter.

- Accepter quoi ? Demanda Blaine, mais il savait. Tout au fond de lui, il savait très bien ce que Kurt voulait dire.

- Tu sais, dit Kurt en croisant les bras, que tu n'es peut être pas aussi hétéro que tu le crois.

Blaine regarda Kurt bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je ne suis pas gay, Hummel. Déclara-t-il

- Et on revient à « Hummel ». Kurt leva ses yeux bleus azur au ciel. Juste quand je pensais qu'on faisait des progrès.

- Kurt, alors. Dit Blaine. Je-je ne suis pas gay.

- Ouais. Dit Kurt, pas sans sarcasme. Et tu ne m'as pas du tout retiré mon pantalon hier soir.

Merde.

- Je-je n'ai pas-. Dit Blaine, le visage étonné. Il l'avait fait, il le savait. Il ne voulait simplement pas y croire.

- Si. Lui dit Kurt. Je dis juste que tu devrais l'admettre à toi-même. C'est la première étape.

- Je ne suis pas-

- Ouais, comme tu dis. Dit Kurt. Mais tes actions montrent le contraire, tu ne crois pas ? Je ne sais pas, Blaine, peut être que tu es bi, ou peut être que tu te fiches du genre, je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que tu- qu'_on _continue de s'embrasser et on finit toujours dans… ces positions intimes, et tu as l'air à fond dedans jusqu'à que tu te rappelles que tu n'es pas censé l'être. C'est tout ce que je dis. Je ne te demande même pas de me l'avouer à moi. Juste à toi.

Blaine baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains et ne la releva pas pendant un long moment. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à cela. Et si Kurt avait raison ? Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolé. Dit Kurt, et Blaine releva la tête. Je déteste les étiquettes, je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis tout ça. Blaine, tu crois que tu es hétéro, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaine hocha juste la tête, les mots lui échappant.

- Bien. Dit Kurt. Tout ce que je voulais dire était que tu te sentirais peut être mieux si tu essayais d'accepter que tu ne l'es-. Pas. D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas que tu aie l'impression que je te forçais. Fais le à ton rythme. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Après que j'ai arrêté ce qu'on faisait ?

- Vaguement.

- Est-ce que tu m'utilise pour comprendre tout ça ?

Blaine souleva les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche.

- Quoi ? Non ! Dit-il rapidement. Comment Kurt pouvait-il penser ça ? Je- Kurt. J'aime notre situation. Dit-il doucement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime ça, je le sais juste.

Kurt lui sourit et son sourire atteint ses yeux brillants.

- Mais je ne t'utilise pas. Il secoua la tête, espérant qu'il en faisait assez pour convaincre Kurt de la vérité. Je te promets que je ne t'utilise pas. Comme tu l'as dit, on est en quelque sorte amis. Tu es le seul vrai ami que j'ai eu, pour être honnête.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais. Sourit Blaine. Je ne comprends encore rien à cela, mais je sais juste que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je le pensais quand j'ai dit que les choses paraissaient bien quand on- quand on-

- Je comprends. Kurt acquiesça et Blaine était contente, parce qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir finir cette phrase. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu t'améliores, parce que deux jours plus tôt, tu ne m'aurais probablement pas dit ça.

Blaine sourit, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas à propos de cela.

- Si on pouvait faire quelque chose pour tes tendances au harcèlement maintenant.

- Kurt, tu sais que je suis déso-

- Je plaisantais, Blaine. Lui dit Kurt. Enfin, à moitié. Je n'aime pas ça mais je comprends. Tu y arriveras, je pense. Je dois être une bonne influence. Taquina-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil, et Blaine sentit son estomac sauter. C'était parce qu'il devait avoir faim.

- Ouais, tu dois l'être. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, espérant qu'il en faisait assez pour dissimuler ces sentiments idiots qu'il ressentait actuellement. On est bon ? Demanda-t-il ensuite sérieusement, parce qu'il n'aimait pas quand ils se disputaient.

- Ouais, on est bon. Le rassura Kurt. Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

Blaine haussa seulement les épaules parce qu'il ne savait pas où ils en étaient maintenant. Kurt soupira et vint s'assoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Viens là. Il sourit et tendit la main.

Il tourna doucement la tête de Blaine vers la sienne jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, et Blaine ne voulait rien de plus à part que Kurt continue de l'embrasser comme cela, jusqu'à qu'il ne pense plus. Kurt recula ensuite, à la grande déception de Blain. Il sourit et l'estomac de Blaine sauta encore. Il avait évidemment toujours faim.

- Convaincu ? Demanda Kurt.

Blaine prit une grande inspiration et força les mots qu'il voulait dire à sortir de sa bouche.

- Peut être. Dit-il à Kurt, puis il céda au sourire qui dansait aux coins de ses lèvres. Mais tu devrais me convaincre encore une fois pour faire bonne mesure.

- Abruti. Dit Kurt, mais il se pencha et captura de nouveau la bouche de Blaine avec la sienne.

Cette fois, Blaine entoura la taille de Kurt avec son bras pour le rapprocher de lui, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Des fois, son esprit lui disait de faire des choses et son corps l'ignorait et faisait autre chose. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, et apparemment il voulait embrasser Kurt, et Blaine ne pouvait rien y faire alors il s'abandonna simplement.

- Tu sais, dit Kurt une fois qu'ils se séparèrent un peu pour respirer, je pensais que j'avais des meilleures valeurs. Qui aurait pensé que je deviendrai l'autre femme ?

Blaine bafouilla et déposa un seul baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt. C'était inutile de ne pas le faire à ce stade. Ils s'étaient embrassés tellement de fois et Blaine aimait ça, que ce soit en rapport avec le besoin pressant que quelqu'un veuille de lui, ou autre chose qu'il ne savait pas, mais il s'en fichait maintenant.

- Peut être qu'elle est l'autre femme. Sourit-t-il contre les lèvres de Kurt, ces yeux bleus si dangereusement près qu'il craignait qu'il puisse s'y perdre s'il les fixait pendant trop longtemps.

- Ah ouais ? Demanda Kurt, et Blaine savait à la vue de la lueur dans ces yeux comme l'océan que c'était plus qu'une simple blague maintenant.

- Ouais. Répondit-il, et il le pensait, parce que malgré le fait qu'il était près à l'admettre ou non, Kurt comptait plus pour lui que Quinn depuis les deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais elle est flippante, donc je préférerai qu'elle ne le sache pas.

- Je peux être flippant aussi, tu sais. Lui dit Kurt.

- Vraiment ? Rit Blaine, et Kurt fit semblant de froncer les sourcils. Je le crois, en fait. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit toujours ? Que les belles choses ont un genre de côté effrayant ?

Le sourire de Kurt s'effaça et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Blaine réalisa qu'il avait qualifié Kurt de « beau ». Il n'avait même pas su lui-même qu'il trouvait Kurt beau jusqu'à ce moment. Un autre garçon pouvait-il être beau ? _Apparemment_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il fixait ces yeux, étudiant la palette de couleurs et les nuances, le mélange de bleu, vert, jaune, et même orange, et oui, « beau » lui allait bien.

- Hum. Dit finalement Kurt. Mon père est déjà partit au garage. On devrait aller manger.

Blaine accepta parce que manger ferait disparaître ce sentiment de vide dans son estomac et les sauts. Il avait juste faim après tout, et un bon petit déjeuner réglerait surement ça.

Ça ne marcha pas.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à bientôt pour la suite !  
Les reviews sont toujours appréciées :)


	10. Chapter 10

La chanson présente dans ce chapitre est Brand New Colony de The Postal Service. Vous pouvez l'écouter ici : www . youtube watch?v=ySyHZ87Ekhk  
Merci à vous tous qui continuez de suivre cette histoire, de l'ajouter dans les favoris et de laisser des reviews :)  
Bonne lecture !

Lien de la version originale : www. fanfiction s/7696724/ 1 / Sideways

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

- Je rajouterai juste que l'infamie est mise sur un piédestal dans ton commentaire et après on a fini le dernier devoir jusqu'au Nouvel An. Sourit Blaine à Kurt depuis leur table habituelle dans le coin romance de la bibliothèque.

Il attrapa un stylo et écrivit le commentaire, et ce fut complet. Kurt sourit.

- Ouep. Dit-il. Tu n'auras pas à me voir en dehors du lycée jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Blaine fronça les sourcils. C'était le mois de décembre à présent, et lui et Kurt s'étaient encore plus rapprochés. Blaine ressentait une chose avec lui qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avec personne d'autre de toute sa vie : du confort et qu'il n'avait pas à faire semblant. Le vide dans le creux de son estomac était moins fréquent maintenant et il avait accepté la façon dont lui et Kurt étaient l'un avec l'autre. Il n'aimait pas penser à la raison pour laquelle ils étaient comme ça, mais il aimait leur situation et il appréciait Kurt.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Dit-il, sa voix s'assombrissant. Tu sais que-

- Blaine, détends-toi. Rit Kurt, ses sourcils fins se soulevant légèrement. Je plaisantais.

Blaine continua de froncer les sourcils alors qu'il posait les papiers sur le bureau devant lui. Il mit ses coudes sur la table et regarda Kurt.

- On peut toujours trainer ensemble, pas vrai ? Demanda Blaine avec espoir.

Le sourire de Kurt s'effaça et ses yeux bleus lumineux étudièrent Blaine attentivement. Il était pale et ses joues avaient rougis d'une teinte rose, et la lumière tamisée faisait briller ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés.

- Si tu veux. Il haussa ses larges épaules.

- Je le veux. Affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

- Okay, alors. Dit Kurt, le sourire revenant. Appelle-moi quand tu veux.

Blaine sourit, soulagé.

- Donc, dernière réunion du Glee Club de l'année demain. Dit Kurt, et Blaine fronça les sourcils.

Il aimait plutôt bien le Glee Club, il n'aimait juste pas la façon dont les autres membres le regardait. La plupart l'ignorait, d'autres lui faisaient des remarques sarcastiques et d'autres semblaient terrifiés à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Le seul qui lui avait montré de la gentillesse à part Kurt était Mr Shuester.

- Je ne crois pas que je vais y aller. Soupira Blaine.

- Quoi ? Demanda Kurt en se penchant. Pourquoi ?

- Je pense arrêter après les communales. Admit-il.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter ! Dit Kurt, la voix un peu plus aigue que d'habitude. On a besoin de toi ! Après les communales viennent les régionales, puis les nationales si on est chanceux ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter !

Blaine haussa une épaule.

- Ils me détestent quasiment tous. Dit-il doucement en baissant son regard vers la table.

- Arrête d'être autant- sur la défensive avec eux. Laisse-les voir l'intérieur de toi. Sourit Kurt. Tu les rembarre la plupart du temps et tu reste assis là en fronçant les sourcils. Evidemment qu'ils sont intimidés par toi. Tu leur as rendu la vie impossible depuis Dieu ne sait combien d'années.

Il avait raison, pensa Blaine.

- En plus, tu ne peux pas ne pas venir demain. Dit Kurt en se rasseyant. Je chante demain.

Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt. Il n'avait pas encore entendu Kurt chanter et il le voulait pour une raison inconnue.

- Tu vas chanter ? Demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'étonnement. Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Kurt hocha la tête. C'est un duo. Avec Rachel. Mais je chante quand même, oui.

Blaine hocha la tête et se mit à empiler les feuilles volantes sur le bureau.

- Alors… ? Demanda Kurt en regardant Blaine avec un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ? Demanda Blaine en souriant un peu.

- Tu viendras ?

- Pff. Dit-il. Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de te faire chanter ! Je ne passe pas à côté de cette opportunité, même si Rachel sera à côté de toi en essayant de chanter plus fort et en faisant ces expressions passionnées ridicules.

* * *

- Tu vas au gay club ?

Blaine se retourna et vit Karofsky qui se tenait dans le couloir vide, un sourire sur le visage.

- Non, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un club gay à MacKinley. Sourit Blaine. Quand est-ce que tu en as formé un ?

- Q-quoi ? Balbutia Karofsky. Je ne suis pas-

- Ce que je t'ai surpris en train de faire à K- _Hummel_ dans le placard du concierge dit le contraire. Déclara Blaine.

Karofsky avait l'air mal à l'aise, ses mains se glissant dans ses poches, les pieds bougeant maladroitement.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que t'as vu ! Tu-

- Oh, je sais ce que j'ai vu, David. Sourit Blaine. Je sais aussi ce que m'a dit Hummel en Anglais le lendemain.

Karofsky était sans voix et Blaine prit plaisir à le constater même s'il savait ce que cela faisait quand on parlait de ce que vous ressentiez. Karofsky était un connard. Il était vrai que Blaine en était un aussi, mais Karofsky était un plus gros connard.

Il eut l'air confus, puis comme s'il avait été frappé. Il s'élança et poussa fort Blaine contre les casiers. Blaine était plus petit que Karofsky, mais il était quand même fort. Il le repoussa et l'envoya contre les casiers à l'autre bout du couloir. Karofsky gémit et Blaine le saisit fermement par les épaules.

- Je pense que tu devrais t'excuser, David. Gronda Blaine.

Karofsky plongea ensuite en avant, poussant Blaine au sol, et avant que Blaine ne puisse le repousser, le poing de Karofsky vint heurter son œil gauche. Des images et des souvenirs de différents poings s'abattant sur lui envahirent son esprit et il fut soudainement très très en colère.

- Tu ne nous sers à rien ! Cria Karofsky tandis qu'il envoyait un autre coup sur le côté du visage de Blaine. Tout ce que tu fais c'est de chanter avec ces losers du Glee Club ! Je ne t'ai pas vu lancer de slushie à quelqu'un depuis des _semaines_ ! Et la rumeur courre que tu ne baises pas ta copine.

- Au moins j'ai une copine. Dit Blaine, et il balança son bras, mais manqua le visage de Karosky.

- Bon à rien ! Grogna Karofsky. Bon à rien, rien, rien !

_Bon à rien._

Blaine n'en pouvait plus de ce mot. Toute personne qui levait la main sur lui utilisait ce mot redouté. Il était vraiment en colère et voulait blesser quelqu'un. Il prit quelques inspirations, puis poussa durement Karofsky jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en arrière et que Blaine soit au-dessus de lui. Il leva un poing serré et frappa le visage de Karofsky avec. Et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter après. Ses dents étaient serrées et ses yeux étaient sauvages, et il continua de frapper Karosky jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'énergie. Il retomba contre les casiers et respira, essayant de calmer sa colère et d'arrêter que son cœur batte si bruyamment. Karofsky murmura quelque dans le genre de « connard », avant de se lever et de déguerpir dans les couloirs.

Blaine resta là pendant une minute, puis se rappela qu'il était censé être au Glee Club et que Kurt chantait aujourd'hui. Il se leva, défroissa ses vêtements, et courut tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle de chant, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop en retard.

* * *

- Oh mon Dieu. S'exclama Kurt quand Blaine passa la porte de la salle de chant en haletant.

Il était affreux. Enfin, ce n'était pas vrai. Blaine était rarement affreux, mais il n'était définitivement pas sous son meilleur jour en ce moment. Son œil était gonflé, il avait des bleus sur le côté de la mâchoire, et ses boucles s'étaient encore libérées.

- Blaine, tu vas bien ? Demanda Mr Shuester en se levant, le visage plein de préoccupation.

- Ça va. Souffla Blaine. Est-ce qu'on peut juste retourner à ce que vous faisiez avant que j'arrive ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers les chaises et s'asseyant. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, les yeux de tout le monde sur lui.

- Hum, okay. Dit Mr Shuester en paraissant un peu incertain. Kurt, Rachel. C'est à vous.

Kurt voulait aller voir Blaine et lui demander ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas devant tout le monde. A la place, il se leva et rejoint Rachel devant la classe tandis qu'elle parlait de la chanson. Elle disait n'importe quoi, mais Kurt la laissa continuer.

La musique commença et Rachel chanta en premier.

_I'll be the grapes fermented__  
__Bottled and served with the table set in my finest suit,_  
_Like a perfect gentlemen,_  
_I'll be the fire escape that's bolted to the ancient brick  
Where you will sit and contemplate your day__.  
__[__Je serai les raisins fermentés  
Mis en bouteille et servis à table avec mon plus beau costume  
Comme un parfait gentleman  
Je serai l'escalier de secours filant vers l'ancienne brique  
Sur laquelle tu seras assis et contempleras ton jour]_

Kurt garda les yeux sur Blaine pendant que Rachel chantait. Il avait toujours l'air très en colère, ses yeux fixant le vide d'un air absent, et sa poitrine s'élevant et se baissant très vite. Kurt se joint à Rachel sur le couplet suivant.

_I'll be the water wings that save you if you start drowning,  
In an open tab when your judgment's on the brink,  
I'll be the phonograph that plays your favorite  
Albums back as you're lying there drifting off to sleep,  
I'll be the platform shoes and undo what heredity's done to you,  
You won't have to strain to look into my eyes,  
I'll be your winter coat buttoned and zipped straight to the throat,  
With the collar up so you won't catch a cold.  
__[Je serai l'aile d'eau qui te sauve si tu commences à te noyer  
Dans une attache ouverte quand ton jugement est au bord du gouffre  
Je serai le phonographe qui joue tes albums préférés  
Tandis que tu es allongé là en t'assoupissant  
Je serai les chaussures à semelles compensées et défait ce que l'hérédité t'a donné  
Tu n'auras pas à te tendre pour regarder dans mes yeux  
Je serai ton manteau d'hiver boutonné et zippé jusqu'à la gorge  
Avec un col roulé pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid]_

Blaine le regardait à présent, sa tête un peu penchée, ses yeux curieux et brillants. Son visage s'était adouci et sa respiration avait ralentie et il avait l'air plutôt triste qu'en colère à présent. Kurt attendit sa partie en solo, son cœur battant follement. Il pouvait le faire.

_I want to take you far from the cynics in this town,  
And kiss you on the mouth,  
We'll cut our bodies free from the tethers of this scene,  
Start a brand new colony,  
Where everything will change  
[Je veux t'emmener loin des menteurs de cette ville,  
Et t'embrasser sur la bouche,  
Nous libérerons nos corps au bout de cette scène  
Pour commencer une nouvelle colonie  
Où tout changera]_

Il pouvait maintenant voir l'intérêt de Blaine grandir, ses yeux un peu plus écarquillés, ses lèvres ouvertes, ses poings desserrés. Kurt avait choisi cette chanson parce qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Oui, il aimait Blaine plus que ce qu'ils étaient, ce qui était amis, il imaginait. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait un jour capable de l'admettre à Blaine, du moins, pas dans un futur proche, donc il avait besoin d'évacuer ça de son esprit. Et tant mieux si Blaine était là pour en témoigner. Il avait demandé à Rachel de le faire avec lui parce qu'il ne pensait pas que la chanson convenait assez à sa voix pour la chanter tout seul. Ils étaient bons ensemble.

_We'll give ourselves new names, identities erased,  
The sun will heat the grounds,  
Under our bare feet in this brand new colony,  
Everything will change.  
__[On se donnera des nouveaux noms, identités effacées,  
Le soleil chauffera le sol,  
Sous nos pieds nous dans cette toute nouvelle colonie  
Où tout changera]_

Il finit et la musique s'arrêta, et les gens applaudirent et Blaine aussi, ses yeux rivés sur Kurt. Rachel salua et retourna s'assoir à sa place. Kurt suivit, adressant un petit sourire à Blaine tandis qu'il marchait pour aller s'assoir à côté de Mercedes.

- C'était génial. Lui dit Mercedes

- Merci. Répondit-il.

Les épaules de Blaine s'étaient détendues à présent et il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme que quelques minutes auparavant. Kurt sourit parce que c'était à cause de lui.

* * *

**1 NOUVEAU MESSAGE DE : KURT**

_Je peux aller faire un tour avec toi ?_

Blaine répondit rapidement un oui et attendit près de sa voiture. Il était parti du Glee Club aussi vite que possible avant que personne ne puisse poser de questions. Il n'était pas aussi en colère qu'il l'avait été avant, mais il se sentait toujours stupide et faible, et il voulait frapper Karofsky jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience. Mais il se sentait mieux et il avait une bonne raison.

_Kurt avait la plus belle voix qu'il avait entendu de toute sa vie._

Il se retourna quand il entendit les portes du lycée s'ouvrir et se fermer, et vit Kurt de diriger vers lui. Il se redressa et maudit Karofsky pour la centième fois depuis la bagarre pour lui avoir fait un œil au beurre noir et une joue meurtrie. Il ne pouvait même pas l'enlever.

- Mauvaise journée ? Demanda Kurt en souriant tristement une fois qu'il fut à côté de lui.

- J'ai eu pire. Il haussa un peu les épaules et cela lui fit un peu mal. On peut aller ailleurs ?

Kurt avança et ouvrit la porte côté passager avant de monter à l'intérieur et de la refermer. Blaine alla de son côté et fit de même. Il sortit du parking de MacKinley et conduit jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un parc. Il se gara dans la petite place de parking et soupira en se renfonçant dans son siège. Kurt le regardait avec attention.

- Est-ce que je vais savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- Dans une minute. Dit Blaine avant de se pencher et de tirer grossièrement la bouche de Kurt contre la sienne.

Kurt haleta en signe de contestation, mais il se détendit quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et il céda au baiser. Blaine l'embrassa longtemps parce qu'il avait juste besoin d'être proche de quelqu'un pendant un petit moment.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Kurt une fois qu'ils furent séparés.

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Rétorqua Blaine.

- Okay, relaxe. Dit fermement Kurt. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça maintenant.

- Désolé. Murmura Blaine. Karofsky se moquait de moi et on s'est un peu battu.

- Clairement. Dit simplement Kurt. Ça fait mal ?

- Seulement quand je respire. Plaisanta Blaine, mais son rire vint faiblement.

Kurt fronça un peu les sourcils tandis qu'il étudiait les blessures de Blaine. Blaine soupira de nouveau. Chaque muscle de son corps lui faisait mal. Il avait juste besoin de rentrer chez lui et de dormir.

- Tu l'as provoqué sur le truc gay ?

- Peut être.

- Blaine. Dit Kurt avec désapprobation.

Blaine soupira et expliqua ce qui s'était passé en donnant autant de détails qu'il le pouvait en ce moment.

- Quand même. Dit Kurt après. Il lutte toujours.

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Grogna Blaine. Je m'en fiche, okay ? J'en ai marre de gens qui me traitent de bon à rien et qui m'utilisent comme un punching-ball !

Kurt était silencieux et son visage tomba.

- Blaine, je ne voulais pas-

- Je sais. Dit-il. Je le sais, okay ? Est-ce qu'on peut juste oublier Karofsky et parler d'autre chose ?

Kurt acquiesça rapidement et Blaine voulait juste l'embrasser pour qu'il se taise et qu'il ne parle pas de toutes ces choses dont il avait trop peur de parler ou même de penser.

- Donc, euh… Tu m'as enfin entendu chanter. Dit Kurt en changeant de sujet.

Blaine se redressa un peu et le regarda.

- Ouais. Il hocha la tête. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter comme toi. Lui dit-il sincèrement.

- Dans le bon sens du terme ?

- Dans le _meilleur_ sens ! Lui assura Blaine. Sérieux, Rachel devrait juste s'assoir et te laisser avoir tous les solos. On gagnerait _tout_.

Kurt sourit et Blaine sourit aussi parce qu'il aimait quand Kurt souriait. Il pouvait discerner le sourire dans ces yeux bleus clair et c'était réconfortant de le voir comme cela. Il repensa au garçon au regard triste sur la photo de l'emploi du temps accroché sur son tableau d'affichage et décida qu'il préférait celui qui souriait.

- Tu ne dis pas ça juste parce que tu détestes Rachel ? S'enquit Kurt.

- Pas du tout. L'informa-t-il. T'entendre chanter était le meilleur moment de ma journée.

- J'aime quand tu es comme ça. Lui dit Kurt

- Comment ?

- Quand tu- ne me détestes pas.

- Je ne te déteste pas. Dit Blaine. On a déjà déterminé ça.

- Quand tu m'aimes, alors. Corrigea Kurt.

Le sourire de Blaine grandit tandis qu'il se redressait.

- On a aussi déterminé ça.

- Tu ne l'es pas, tu sais.

- Je ne suis pas quoi ? Demanda Blaine en plissant un peu le nez.

- Bon à rien. Clarifia Kurt, et le cœur de Blaine se serra. Tu n'es pas bon à rien.

Le souffle de Blaine se coinça dans sa poitrine et il sentit sa gorge se serrer, l'envie de pleurer le lançant. Il l'ignora, se pencha et pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était, ou pourquoi ça arrivait, ou s'il le saurait un jour, mais il se sentait bien, et parfois il n'y pensait pas. Kurt était réel, il était là quand personne d'autre ne l'était, et des fois, dire ses pensées à Kurt venait naturellement et il le regrettait instantanément, puis retournait à ne pas y penser.

Blaine détacha sa bouche de Kurt mais garda ses lèvres se frôlant contre les siennes tandis qu'il chuchotait les mots tremblants :

« I _want to take you far from the cynics in this town and kiss you on the mouth. »  
_[_Je veux t'emmener loin des menteurs de cette ville et t'embrasser sur la _bouche.]

Puis il retomba dans la baiser, sentant le sourire de Kurt contre ses lèvres, et il souhait plus que tout au monde qu'il puisse faire cela.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je sais qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais ne vous en faites pas, les chapitres à venir sont assez longs.  
J'aime bien savoir ce que vous pensez et c'est toujours une motivation, donc n'hésitez pas à un laisser une review :)

A la semaine prochaine !


End file.
